A Life Worth Living
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: My take on how Lily Evans and James Potter get together in their 7th year at Hogwarts *Chapter 26 now up this chapter is rated 'M' just for safety! Also this chapter has been edited due a muck up on the timeline and is now Lily's 18th birthday*
1. Letters

A/N: This is my 1st attempt at writing a Jily fan fic so I pray this goes right! Reviews are very welcome! Please enjoy... I hope C:

_Dear Mary,  
Hey sweetie it's Lily here, how's your week been? Mine has been more of the usual from Petunia, alternating from the slient treatment to spitting freak at me when she does talk to me- Oh hang on there's an owl at my window- Holy Godric! I've been made head girl! Me- Head Girl I can't believe it! I wonder who the new Head Boy is? My money's on Remus. Oh I'm all flustered now, my parent's are going to get a kick out of this one. You remember what they did when I was made prefect? Party and my own owl Aza! I hope they do the same again, be nice to have the gang together before term starts, anyway I better go give the good news to mum and dad and get my DADA homework finished.  
Love Lily x_

Dear Lily,  
Wow! Congratulations, I had a feeling it was going to be you made Head Girl! After you owled me I wrote to Remus- funny he didn't get the HB badge- so not sure who did! Ugh your sister is a nightmare honestly I'm glad I don't have any siblings! So what did your mum and dad say? My parents said to say congratulationstoo. Have you heard from Hestia at all? I haven't and I'm wondering why. When you planning on going to Diagon Alley? I was thinking maybe we could meet up at the ice cream place and do our Hogwarts school shop, lets say thursday?! Till then I better bully my brain into getting my Transfiguration homework done otherwise I'm going to have McGonagall on my back!  
Love Mary x

Dear Mary,  
Thanks for the owl. Sorry it's taken a couple of days to reply but my dad was rushed to hospital with a heart attack- I'm so miserable right now could do with one of your hugs. Otherwise my parents were so pleased for me being made HG, but as dad is ill there's not going to be a party as I'm speading everyday at the hospital before returning to school. Strange I really thought Remus was going to get the badge. Funny you should ask about Hestia actually because I've not heard from her either- In fact not spoken to her since we got off the train at the end of last term- Wonder what's been going on?! About Diagon Alley can we make it next friday please?  
Love Lily x

Dearest Lily,  
I'm so sorry about your dad sweetie I hope he's going to be okay! I understand totally about the no party situation, your dad is far more important right now. Though if you should need me let me know and I'll apparate straight to you. Next friday is cool Lily-pie. Weird about our Miss Jones!  
Take care Sweetie  
Mary x


	2. An Unexpected Surprised

Finally spetember 1st arrived and it was time for Lily to go back to school. Her dad had come home the day before, so this had made Lily reluctant about returning to school. But as he dad had pointed out she needed to finish her education so she could get a job when she finally left school next june.

She was meeting Mary on the train after she'd been to the prefect compartment to give them instructions- and to find out who the new Head Boy was. Once she'd stowed her truck and owl on the train with her friends she was finally going to find out who the new HB would be.

But to her utter amazement and in her wildest dreams she didn't expect the sight before her- James I-spend-more-time-in-detention-than-out Potter. He was sat by the window seemingly lost in thought as she entered.

"Potter! What are you doing in here?" she demanded, feeling slightly confused too.  
"Ah Evans, nice to see you too- to answer your question I'm the new Head Boy," said James smirking slightly. He could see Lily was slightly off-balance.  
"I'm sorry-what?".  
"I'm the new Head Boy, hence my reason for being here," said James still smirking slightly.  
"Oh Godric save me!" said Lily dramatically causing James to laugh.  
"Come on sit down," said James patting the seat opposite him.

Warily she took a seat opposite him and eyed him with dark suspicion. She wondered how long it would be before he started asking her out again, but to her amazement James behaved himself- in fact he went back to his musing. Leaving Lily sat there in dumbfounded silence.

Finally all the prefects arrived to get instructions from the new Head Boy and Girl. Though they found themselves shocked when they found out who the new HB was. Especially the Slytherin prefects; they sat whispering together, it sounded like the buzz of angry bees.

"Bole, Vaisley if you have something to say, say it already," said James quietly making them jump.  
"Nothing Potter that you need to hear about," said Bole with sneering defiance.  
"Then shut up so Evans and myself can give you your instructions,".

This made Lily turn around to look at James. For once he hadn't threatened to jinx anyone- which if truth be told made Lily stare at him appraisingly. James caught her staring and gently smiled, but again said nothing to infuriate her. Finally all instructions had been given and they were free to go back to their friends.

"So Prongs, who's the new Head Girl?" asked Sirius as he arrived back at the Marauders compartment.  
"Padfoot, let me at least get inside and sit down before you start questioning me," said James chuckling.  
"So come on, who is it? Is it who we bet it would be?" asked Sirius again.  
"Yes Padfoot old friend, Evans did indeed get the badge," said James brightly.  
"What was her reaction when she found out it was you who'd been made HB?" asked Remus from behind his book.  
"Shocked- and a little incredulous too Moony,".  
"Poor Evans having to put up with you on patrol three times a week," said Peter jokingly.  
"Wormtail old pal shut up" said James in a faux threatening manner.

Meanwhile Lily had made it back to her compartment where Mary; Hestia and Alice would be waiting to find out who the new HB would be.

"So? Who is it?" asked Mary at once.

But Lily didn't answer, she was still in shock.

"Hey, yo Lily?" said Hestia snapping her fingers in front of her friends face.  
"I'm sorry- what?" replied Lily vaguely.  
"Lily are you okay?" asked Alice in concern.  
"What? I mean pardon?" said Lily still as vaguely.  
"What's wrong with her? Do you think the new HB has confounded her?" Alice whispered to Mary.  
"Only one way to find out" said Mary.

So She did the only thing she could think of and slapped Lily lightly on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Lily exclaimed.  
"Back with us now? asked Mary cheekily.  
"I'm sorry, I guess I'm in total shock I never thought in a million years HE would be made Head Boy,".  
"Who? Who's been made HB Lils?" asked Hestia with a touch of impatience.  
"You'll never believe me when I tell you, but it's James Potter,".

There was a collective intake of air from the other 3 girls.

"No way!" exclaimed Hestia.  
"Did he you know, ask you out again?" asked Alice still blinking.  
"Again, believe it or not but no he didn't!" said Lily a slight touch of confusion evident in her voice.

There was another collective intake of air.

"Well that's got to be a first," said Mary.  
"I know right, he even behaved and didn't threaten to jinx the Slytherin prefects when they wouldn't stop chattering while we were giving out the instructions!.  
"Wow! I wonder what's gotten into him," said Alice quietly.  
"I have no idea, but for once it was nice not to have to yell at him," said Lily truthfully.

The girls fell silent for a moment, to contemplate the news. Finally Mary broke the silence.

"So anyway Hest, what was up with you all summer? Not one letter!" said Mary.

Hestia sat glowering for a moment.

"I had to get a summer job, my dad got ill end of term and I needed money to get my new school things, so I was working as an intern at the 'Daily Prophet' for the summer," she replied darkly.  
"Oh Hest, I'm sorry- truly," said Lily at once.  
"Thanks Lils,".  
"Mind you I know how you feel, my dad had a heart attack and was in hospital all summer, he came home yesterday," said Lily sadly.  
"Oh sweetie!" said Hestia.

Both girls stood and embraced each other, the other 2 decided to join in rather than being left out. Finally they sat back down and talked about anything other than their sick fathers.


	3. A Revolting Attack

A while later in the train, Lily was in the train corridor. As she passed the 7th year Slytherin compartment she instantly had the feeling that they were talking about her, as well as cutting her nasty looks- the only one who wasn't was Snape he effected that he hadn't seen her. She also passed the Marauders as well who looked as if they'd been playing exploding snap, Sirius' eyebrows and fringe looked a bit singed, but they didn't notice her pass.

As she was coming out of the girls toilet Lily was hit by the Cruciatus curse, she fell to the floor screaming writhing in agony, hearing her screams everyone hurtled out of there compartments to see what the screaming was about and who was doing it. Lily felt like every bone in her body was on fire, and her throat would break and rip from screaming. James realising it was Lily lying on the floor, looked for the person who'd used the illegal torture curse, and spotted a 7th year Ravenclaw pointing his wand in Lily's direction and hurtled towards him and grabbed his wand, that instant Lily stopped screaming and lay there sobbing instead.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING? WHY DID YOU CRUCIATE EVANS FOR?" yelled James.

But the Ravenclaw boy stood staring blankly.

"James help me get Lily up off the floor," said Remus.

Sirius was quickly reassuring everyone and asking them to get back to their compartments. The corridor thinned out and Remus and James half carried Lily into their compartment and laid her down on the seats. Sirius had grabbed the Ravenclaw boy and shunted him into the compartment also, Sirius was looking at the state of Lily in an appalled fashion.

"Why'd you Cruciate Evans for scumbag?" said James absolutely seething with anger.

Finally the Ravenclaw found his voice again.

"Merlin! Lily I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I had no idea what I was doing- one minute I'm walking past the Slytherin compartment the next I'm in here,".

James' jaw visably tightened at the mention of the Slytherins.

"J... J... James?" came Lily's voice weakly.  
"Evans?" said James softly, crouching in front of her.  
"James? Water?" asked Lily.

Remus quickly waved his wand and a goblet appeared and was caught by Sirius, equally as quickly using the Aguamenti charm the goblet was filled and handed to James. He gently lifted her head and helped Lily to drink.

Peter actually using presence of mind had gone down to Lily's compartment to tell her friends what happened to Lily. At that moment the door burst open and Mary and Alice came bursting in, Peter on their heels.

"Lils? Oh good Godric," said Mary in a panic.  
"Lils it's okay were here," said Alice through a sob.  
"What happened?" asked Mary of James.  
"It was my fault," said the Ravenclaw boy before James could speak.

Mary rounded on the boy and gave him a murderous look. Just then James answered.

"McDonald, it wasn't entirely his fault I think someone in the Slytherin compartment Imperiused him as he walked past, 'cos that's the last thing he remembers is walking past their compartment,".  
"Those dirty slimy foul gits! I'm going dowm there," said Mary shaking with fury.  
"No, McDonald don't! You'll end up being hurt too," said James.  
"I don't care Potter, they can't get away with this," stormed Mary.  
"No Mary, James is right, Dumbledore will see to this," said Remus.  
"Has anyone thought of sending an owl ahead to Hogwarts?" asked Sirius.  
"I'll see if Hestia has sent Azalea," said Alice.  
"Prewett do me a favour? As you walk past the Slytherin compartment see who's sat in there," asked James kindly.

Alice nodded in understanding and left.

Meanwhile Mary sat down with Lily's head on her lap and stroked her hair. James crouched down in front of Lily and helplessly watched her quietly crying to herself, occasionally wiping her face with his hankichief. He couldn't even find the right words at the moment to soothe her.

Finally the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station where Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were waiting as well as the school matron Madam Pomfrey. James and Mary helped get Lily down onto the platform and on to the stretcher that was waiting for her to be levitated to a carriage to take her to the hospital wing. The other students looking on in curiosity at the scene.

"What happened to Miss Evans?" asked McGonagall crossly.  
"She was hit with the Cruciatus curse Professor," answered James quickly.  
"Minerva, let us wait until we get up to the school before we start to question them," said Dumbledore in an unusually sharp manner.  
"You're quite right Albus, I wasn't thinking," replied McGonagall.  
"Has Miss Evans belongings been bought off the train?" asked Dumbledore.  
"Hestia and Alice have taken care of that Professor," replied Mary.  
"Let us get to the school and into the warm," said Dumbledore, wrapping his travelling cloak tighter around himself.

The two Professors, Mary and James climbed into one carriage and the others into another one and made their way towards Hogwarts.


	4. Unsatisfactory Investigation

Once they got to Hogwarts Lily was whisked away to the hospital wing whilst James and Mary and the Ravenclaw boy headed towards Professor McGonagalls office as it was closer. Once inside Dumbledore soon had a roaring fire going and they were all soon warm and comfortable.

"Now Mr Potter kindly explain what happened," commanded Dumbledore at once.  
"All I know was Miss Evans was hit by the Cruciatus curse, that Norman here hit her with Professor," said James at top speed, he was itching to get away and go to the hospital wing to check on Lily.  
"Mr Norman what in your right mind made you think you could perform that Illegal curse on a fellow student?" demanded Professor McGonagall.  
"It wasn't my fault Professor, last thing I remember is walking past the 7th year Slytherin carriage and then coming too in the Marauders carriage Professors,".  
"Is Lily going to be alright?" asked Mary.  
"There should be no lasting effects Miss McDonald,".  
"Getting back to the attack, I think the Slytherins Imperiused Norman here you know how they feel about Muggleborns," said James bluntly.  
"Thank you Mr Potter we shall of course be investigating this attack on Miss Evans," said McGonagall curtly.  
"Do we know who was sat in the Slytherin carriage on the train?" asked Dumbledore.  
"We do Sir, Alice Prewett took note as she walked past and there was; Snape; Avery; Dolohov; The Carrows; and Flint; Sir," said James reciting names.  
"Very well this shall be investigated, in the mean time not a word. Mr Potter, Miss McDonald you may go to the hospital wing to visit Miss Evans. Mr Norman please remain here food shall be sent up to you, then you are to return to your common room," said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore and McGonagall swept from the office while Mary and James made their way through the castle to the hospital wing.

"James congratulations on making Head Boy by the way," said Mary eventually breaking the silence.  
"Thanks McDonald, it came as somewhat of a surprise to me and I dare say Evans too," said James grinning good naturedly.

Mary glanced at James, his profile was nothing short of sexy and his demeanour had completely changed in the last eighteen months he didn't seem his arrogant cocky self anymore. Mary warmed to James from there on in.

Eventually they arrived at the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was in her office. James and Mary sat either side of Lily. Seconds later and Lily's eyes fluttered open. She stifled a scream and yanked hard on the covers when she saw James sat on the bed. She'd been changed into a hospital nightdress and felt slightly exposed. This action caused James and Mary to fall off the bed to the floor.

"Easy Evans, it's okay," said James, bewilderment in his voice.  
"What are you doing here?" hissed Lily.  
"No need for that Evans, I came to see if you was okay after being Cruciated," said James; hurt in his voice.

Looking contrite Lily apologised.

"I'm sorry Potter, very sorry," said Lily in a small voice.  
"Lils, how you feeling?" asked Mary.  
"I feel like I've beaten with a Bludgers bat at the moment," said Lily truthfully.

James winced in sympathy. Mary scrunched up her nose and looked over at James, for once he looked so helpless it was almost endearing.

"What's Matron said?" asked James quietly.  
"That I need to rest for the rest of the weekend and that I should be able to go back to classes on monday," replied Lily eyes fluttering.

James and Mary stood and watched Lily a moment longer before getting up and leaving, just then Madam Pomfrey put in an appearance.

"What are you two doing in here? Shoo I don't want you disturbing the patient,".  
"Dumbledore said we could drop by and see her and we're just leaving as she's just gone back to sleep," said James.  
"Well alright Mr Potter, you can call by tomorrow morning now," said the Matron.  
"Thank you," said Mary.

They exited the hospital wing quietly and made their way towards the Gryffindor common room. Upon reaching the portrait hole the Fat Lady asked for the password.

"Why are you two so late? questioned the Fat Lady.  
"We just are me lady," said James politely.  
"Head boy I see then how did that happen?" asked the Fat Lady mockingly.  
"No idea, anyway passwords 'Niffler,'" said James.

The portrait creaked open and James and Mary clambered through the portrait hole and made their way to their respective dormatories.  
Once inside the Marauder dorm Sirius was the first to pretty much pounced on James.

"So what did Dumbledore say? Is Evans okay?" asked Sirius seriously.  
"That he's going to investigate the attack, and yes Evans is fine now Pads, sleeping,".  
"That's good," said Remus who'd been listening.  
"Just hope they find the sick idiot that did it now, fancy on a train full of people casting two Illegal curses," said Sirius shaking his head.  
"I know Pads,".

James started moving around and unpacking. Meanwhile in the girls dorm Mary was also being questioned.

"So Mary what has Dumbledore and McGonagall said?" asked Hestia from her bed.  
"That they're going to investigate the attack," said Mary moving around stowing her belongings away.  
"Is Lils okay?" asked Alice emotionally.  
"Yeah she seemed to be, Dumbledore allowed me and Potter to go up and see her,".  
"Wait Potter went too?" asked Hestia, checking she'd heard right.  
"Yes Hest Potter went too, he was just as concerned about her,".  
"More likely concerned that he wouldn't be able to hit on her again this year," said Hestia laughing.  
"No seriously, he was genuinely concerned about her, something about him as changed even I noticed that this evening," said Mary shrugging.

Hestia and Alice looked at each other and shrugged and watched Mary finish stowing her stuff before they all go into bed to sleep.

Over the weekend Dumbledore and McGonagall made steps to investigate the attack but the offending wand couldn't be satisfactorily linked to the Slytherins in questions. This in itself made McGonagall silently fume. Dumbledore certainly was keeping an closer eye on the Slytherin 7th years now too.


	5. A Hopeful Start

Lily's one concern over the weekend was not getting the prefects rota for patrols done.

"Potter can't handle doing these things alone Hest, you know what a prat he is!" stormed Lily from her hospital bed.  
"Believe it or not he can Lils, I found him just this morning sat in the common room planning out the rota already. He's been very organised,".

Lily say there in astonishment at this piece of news. 'Maybe Potter has grown up after all,' Lily thought to herself. In fact he showed up that very afternoon a piece of parachment scrolled up in his hand.

"Hey Evans, how you feeling today?" he asked bright and breezily.  
"Better thanks, take a seat," she said proffering to the bedside chair.

As he sat, Lily again felt slightly vunerable being only dressed in a hospital night gown so pulled on the covers till they were right under her chin. James noticed this action and grinned inwardly, outward he effected not to notice.

"I've done the prefects patrol rota, care to check it," said James handing her the rolled up parachment.

She unrolled it and scanned it, she had to admit he'd actually done a good job.

"Well done James," she said mouth twitching slightly as she suppressed a smile.

James realised that just for once she'd actually called him 'James' instead of 'Potter'; this small action made his heart swell slightly. But he said nothing, they were on friendly terms and he didn't want to go goading her and spoiling things.

"So are you looking forward to the start of classes on Monday?" asked Lily trying to break the slightly awkward silence.  
"Yeah, it's going to be good," he replied trying a smile.

She smiled back at him, for a moment James lost himself in her sparkling green eyes.

"Oh who's the new DADA Professor?" asked Lily as she'd missed the start of term feast.  
"A Professor Windebank, male looks to be about late thirties maybe early forties,".  
"Hmm sounds Muggleborn, I went to primary school with a Windebank," said Lily thoughtfully and more to herself than to James.

Lily turned her head back in James' direction but found him staring at the doors. James stood suddenly and drew his wand, and no wonder because Snape was stood there.

"What the bloody hell do you want Snivellus?" asked James aggressively pointing his wand right at Snape heart.

Snape stood rigid and cold stared at James. When he spoke it was through stiff lips.

"Not that it's any of your business Potter but I came to see Lily," said Snape coldly.  
"Oh no you don't, if it wasn't for you and your little Death Eater pals she wouldn't be in here in the first place!" said James equally as cold and even more harshly.

They watched as Snape's sallow skin pinked a little.

"Go away Severus I have nothing to say to you," said Lily quietly.  
"But Lily...," Snape started to say until James cut him off.  
"You heard the lady, go away and leave her alone she has nothing to say to you!" sneered James.

Snape looked at James' wand which was now pointing at his face, sneered at James and turned on his heel and stormed off. James kept his wand drawn until Snape had disappeared and then stowed it back in the pocket of his Muggle jeans.

"Thank you James," said Lily quietly and sadly.  
"Not a problem Lily," said James without really thinking.

Lily felt like an explosion of butterflies had just filled her tummy at hearing James utter her name. She gulped.

"Huh, ummm James I'm feeling kinda tired now and I'd like to go back to sleep," said Lily sheepishly.  
"Oh what? Oh right sure!" said James making to stand up.  
"I really am thankful for everything James, I mean it I am," said Lily softly.  
"Really it's not problem, get some rest," said James.

He hesitated for a moment before planting a soft kiss to her forehead and legged it from the hospital wing before Lily really had a chance to realise what had happened and start berating him for it.

As she lay down she felt all flushed and tingly, her mind reeling with tumbling thoughts and feelings that were very new to her. She lay in confused thoughtfulness for a while before drifting off in to a fitful sleep.

She awoke sometime later and looked around her. One bed over someone was sleeping peacefully, she realised from the messy dark hair it was James. She quickly swung herself out of bed and padded quietly over the bed James was occupying. She gasped when she saw his face, he had a huge gash down one side of his face that was healing. She gently sat on the edge of his bed and watched him sleep. Moments later his eyes fluttered open.

"Lily is that you?" he asked peering at her.  
"Yes it's me James, hang on I'll grab your glasses,".

As she picked them up she noticed that the lenses were broken and caked in dry blood. Silently she cleaned and repaired them before gently placing them on his face.

"What happened?" asked Lily getting straight to the point now he could see.  
"Snape is what happened," said James huffily.  
"Oh Good Godric," Lily muttered to herself.  
"It's not your fault," he said trying to sit up but failing miserably.  
"I am sorry," Lily said quietly.

Silently she began to cry. Without a word, James gently took both her arms and pulled her towards his chest and gently stroked her hair till she stopped crying. Lily once she stopped crying realised she was laying with her head on James' chest pulled away quickly and turned a brilliant shade of pink. She quickly got up and got back into her own bed...


	6. Back to Normalicy

Finally both Lily and James were discharged from the hospital wing and back to their common room on the seventh floor.

"Niffler," said James upon reaching the portrait hole.

Once they clambered inside Hestia virtually ran screaming across the common upon spotting Lily.

"Lily pad! So nice to see you back here! Come on lets go up to our dorm,".

So with that being said, Hestia grabbed Lily and dragged her up to their dorm. Lily had flushed bright red as everyone was staring at them. James quietly chuckled to himself at Hestia's reaction and the colour suffusing Lily's face.

Once they were back inside the dorm Lily sighed a breath of relief it was so nice to be back in her dorm, it was almost as if she'd come home again. A smile spread across her face and she busied herself unpacking her belongings.

"So how you feeling Lils?" asked Hestia enthusiastically.  
"All the better for being back here," said Lily breaking off unpacking to beam at her bestie.  
"Its so good that you're back in here, we've missed you over the weekend," said Alice drawing back the curtains on her bed.  
"Alice! Didn't realise you was here, what are you doing hiding behind your curtains? Are you okay?" asked Lily in concern.  
"I'm fine Lils, just writing in my diary and enjoying some quiet away from the rabble," said Alice with a shrug.  
"Lily?" said a voice, a voice that Lily knew well.  
"Marlene! How are you sweetie?" asked Lily as she pulled Marley into a hug.  
"Oh you know, okay I guess?" said Marlene less than happily.  
"What's the matter Mar?" asked Lily her voice etched with worry.  
"Daniel, he dumped me yesterday," said Marlene sadly.

With that Marlene broke down in tears right there in Lily's arms. Lily tried so hard to soothe her friend. Daniel was a seventh year also but in Ravenclaw, Lily never did see what Marley saw in him but kept her mouth shut.

"Come on Marley lovey he isn't worth it, he's always been as much of an arrogant toe rag as Potter,".

At the mention of his name Lily lapsed into a daydream. He was again holding her in his arms and it felt so right... So good. 'No, don't even go there Lily!' She thought. She silently shook herself.

"Shh come on Marley don't cry please," Lily almost begged.  
"I..I'm S..s..sorry," said Marlene hiccuping into silence.  
"Okay?" asked Lily looking her friend in the eyes.  
"Yeah, thanks Lily,".

Lily finished her unpacking and finally Alice announced it was time to go down to the Great Hall for dinner. So the four girls linked arms and made their way down to dinner.

Finally monday dawned bright and sunny, the last vestiges of September sunshine making itself felt before October arrived and with it foul wet weather. The girls made their way down to breakfast, not before running into the Marauders.

"Morning ladies and how are we today?" asked Remus politely.  
"We're good thanks," the girls chorused together.

This made the Marauders grin.

"How you feeling Lily?" asked James not thinking about what he'd just said.

Alice; Marlene; Hestia; Peter; Remus and Sirius all stared between James and Lily waiting for fireworks to go off.

"Did he just call her Lily?" whispered Sirius to Hestia.  
"Uh huh,".  
"To answer your question Potter I am fine thank you very much for asking," she said a slight smile on her face.

James felt his insides crumble a little at the reused use of his surname.

"Good, I'm glad Evans," said James, his hand ruffling his hair nervously.  
"Come on girls lets go to breakfast we do have classed after all,".

Again the girls linked arms and made their way out of the portrait hole. The Marauders stood there for a moment before Sirius spoke.

"Huh Prongs mate? Are we going to stand here all morning or are we going to go eat?".  
"What? Oh.. Oh yeah come on," said James coming out his reverie.

Finally they all made it down to breakfast the Marauders sat opposite Lily and co. Finally McGonagall was making her way down the table handing out timetables.

"Oh Mr Potter, I have already got a list of Gryffindors who would like to try out for the Quidditch team," she said as she handed him his timetable.  
"Okay Professor, I'll collect the list later after Transfiguration," he said with a winning smile.

Lily and friends and the Marauders all had Potions first thing, so they trudged a path down to the dungeons. Slughorn stuck his head out the door to the handful of students who'd been cleared to carry on with his class.

"Ah Miss Evans, how are you my dear?" he asked beaming at her.  
"I'm very well sir, thank you for asking," she said smiling back at him.  
"I am planning a little get together of The Slug Club this weekend, be most happy if you could make it my dear," Slughorn said still beaming at his favourite student.  
"We'll see sir, as you know I'm Head Girl now and awfully busy," she replied cheekily.

Slughorn chuckled. It sounded like fat sizzling in a frying pan. The class settled itself and Slughorn flicked his wand at the blackboard. Seeing what they were going to prepare made Lily gasp.

"Are we really going to make Felix Felicius sir?".  
"Yes my dear we are. I know this is a seriously tricky potion to make but I have the utmost faith in you that you can all do this, this will be our project for the next six months. Whoever makes it to perfection will be given a small phial as a prize,".

The silence in silence in the room was palpable.

"You may begin,".

The class was suddenly a haven of noise as everyone began to prepare. A while later and the bell was ringing. They had to leave their potions to brew now. Lily and co made their way to the courtyard for break.

"Good Godric that was tricky," whined Marlene.  
"Merlin I hope I can win I could do with some luck," said Hestia grumpily.  
"Yeah you aint the only one Jones," said James from behind.  
"Potter! You fucking git you scared the life outta me!" stormed Hestia.  
"Language Jones!" said James smirking. He didn't really like to hear that kind of language come out of any girls mouth, he was old fashioned like that.  
"What do you want Potter?" asked Lily with a sigh.  
"To find out when we're going to call a prefects meeting we still have events to discuss and that," said James with a smile.

That smile. Lily felt the air around had gone, her breath caught in her throat and silently for a moment she just stared.

"Oh... Yes the prefects meeting! How about Thursday after dinner?" suggested Lily without looking at James, but a point just over his shoulder.  
"Sounds good to me, I'll make and put the notice up,".

This time he winked and strode away leaving Lily feeling floored.


	7. Letters (Pt 2)

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next installment :) This is a filler chapter for now. I'm full of cold and this was fairly easy to write! Hello to my new followers- Weird'smyname and Kikoanna, great to have you aboard! Please, please read and review and help me too feel better as feeling rough as atm! ;) Enjoy!**

_Hey Pops,_

How's things been this week? I've had an interesting start to the school year to say the least! Poor Lily was attacked on the Hogwarts Express, Cruciated would you believe?! I of course was the one to break it up and look after her. You should have seen Professors Dumbldore and McGonagall's face once we pulled into Hogmeade, I dont think I've ever seen either of them that mad before, and I know us Marauders have done some things in our time but this was just plain scary not that I've admitted that to anyone else. Worst luck Dumbledore couldn't find any proof as to who the miscreant was. I'm suspecting the Slytherins, seeing as the Incident happened after Mr Norman walked past their carriage. Norman is in Ravenclaw and it looks like he was Imperised into Cruciating Lily! So anyway Lily of course ended up in the hospital wing for the weekend to recover, and yours truly ended up in there too on the saturday, because earlier in the day Snape tried to visit Lily while I was visiting with the new Prefects rota I'd completed (I know you're sat there eyebrows raised so stop it!) Anyway after leaving Lily on my way back to the common room I had the misfortune to run into ol' Snape again and the git slashed my cheek open! I'm okay Pops thankfully Matron assures me that there'll be no scarring, I wouldn't want my good lucks marred by a nasty scar! Well least ways not until I've completely captivated Lily.

But in all seriousness, are you really okay Pops? Are you coping okay? I know its been 8 months since Mama died and you're pretty self sufficent now but I still can't help but worry about you. I know you have Hinky and Dot to look after your needs, but I'm still not thrilled at the thought of you coming home from the Auror office to an empty house and bed. In a way I'm kind of glad Mama didn't live to see what this world is now coming too because it would cause her constant worry. I love you Pops and I miss you, can't wait for Christmas now.

Love James.

Dear James,  
Oh son! That's an awful start to the school year, but I presume that you're both healthy enough and back into your lessons yes? I cannot believe that two Unforgivable curses have been used and the culprits haven't been found out, if I was Dumbledore I'd be mad too! But its best not to go accusing the Slytherins son, that'll only lead to trouble so please do me a favour and don't go shouting things like that around the school, next time you could recieve a worse injury than you've already sustained! Please also tell Sirius the same thing also I couldn't stand the thought of him being injured either. Speaking of which how is Sirius? I'm still yet to hear from him.

I promise James, I'm fine, I know you worry as much as your mother used too but It's okay I'm used to it all now and as you said I'm self sufficent and I do have Hinky and Dot to look after me and with that said means that I'm not coming home to a completely empty house, but an empty bed yes, and that's the most painful part if I'm honest son. I can't wait for Christmas either son, are you bringing any of the other Marauders home for Christmas? Let me know soon so I can give Hinky and Dot fair warning.

Take care James and I love you too  
Pops.

Dear Uncle Charlie,

Hey Unc how's it going? James told me you asked about me which touched me. I'm well, wondering how I'm going to get through this avalanche of homework we've been given this week but being as brilliant as I am I'll manage! *Winks* My week hasn't been as eventful as James' or Evans but I hoping to change that soon! Ever heard of Hestia Jones? She will be mind Unc, Oh yes I will win that girl over this year! Really hoping that James is going to finally woo Evans so we don't have to keep hearing about it! I'll be coming home with James for Christmas if that's okay? I think Remus is planning on coming with us up until Dec 23rd at least, Wormy will be at home with his mother. Right gotta get rolling James is holding Quidditch try-outs in a little while and I need to warm up and get changed. Laters Uncle Charlie!

Sirius.

Dear Sirius,

Please don't call me Charlie, I am not Charlie, my name is Charlus. You make sure you study hard I'd like to think you'd pass your N.E. this year and get a decent job, especially as you and James both are planning becoming Aurors! You have to get and knuckle down now and stop mucking about. I know I may seem harsh, but you're more like a son to me and I personally don't want to see you fail, and neither would Dorea if she was here. Ah so you have a new crush then, I believe she is one of Lily Evans best friends if I'm not much mistaken? I wish you luck in that endevour but do remember studying! Don't let my son get too distracted by Miss Evans make sure he's studying just as hard, though I shall be as glad as you when he's finally wooed her it'll give all our ears a break haha. Let me know how Quidditch goes and if James let you back on the team. Take care Sirius

Uncle Charlus.

Dear Pops,

Sirius told me he wrote you finally. He also showed me your reply too, I promise you I am studying hard in between my Head Boy duties and Quidditch Captain duties. I'm also making sure Pads is studying hard Pops I know you have high expectations for us both and trust me neither of us want to let you down, or saying that Mama. Quidditch try outs went well Sirius is back on the team as a beater, also Mark Brewer is beater again. I have two new chasers one being Lily's best friend Marlene Mckinnon, which was a surprise! The other is Pyxis Tucana a burly fifth year. Patrick Hardgreaves is back as Keeper and we have a new Seeker, Dianthe Dores. So that's the team complete for another year. Anyway Pops I better go I have a meeting with the Head girl aka Lily Evans to discuss this weeks Prefect rota. Love you Pops

James. 


	8. As Black As He's Painted?

**A/N: Right here we go another chapter! That's 2 in 2 days... Go me! Lol. I hope this makes sense cos I'm pretty dosed up up painkillers atm due to this cold/virus is making me ache badly. Oh btw I'll be requiring some help with the chapter after next, I want the Marauders to pull a prank on Hallow'een but I have no idea what as Ive never pulled a prank in my life! So competition time ppl, whomever can come up with the best prank will have that particular chapter dedicated to the winner! PM with ideas pls? Read and review, I love reviews!**

September finally gave way to October, and with it the weather grew steady and progressively wetter and windier. Sirius was enconsonsed in a fire side armchair contemplating the best way of going about getting Hestia to go out with him.

Truth be told he'd always had a thing about her, her long shining black hair her very deep brown eyes, those long long black eyelashes that when she batted them flirtatiously made Sirius wanna shag her senseless. She'd been his obsession for a year or more and like James and Lily; Hestia had always turned him down the few times he'd asked her out in the last year.

But Sirius couldn't stand it any longer he had to have her, he was totally gaga for her now. She was his last thought as he fell asleep and his first thought upon waking. Had Sirius told James any of this he'd have been able to sympathise as was the same for him with Lily. Sirius was in fact so deep in thought he didn't hear someone coming down from the dorms above.

"Sirius? Are you alright?" asked Lily, surprised that he was still up and alone.  
"Oh hey Evans, yeah I'm all good. What are you doing up at this time?" asked Sirius in throw away fashion.  
"Oh, yeah I'm alright I guess suffering a bout of insomnia, not been sleeping so good since the attack on the train," said Lily sadly.

Sirius grimaced. He had to admit it she did look tired now she'd wiped her foundation off her face. For the most part during the day her make up covered the dark circles under her eyes.

"Awww Lily, why dont you go and see the matron? Maybe she can give you something," said Sirius softly his voice full of concern.  
"No it's okay I'll just walk around down here a few times then go back to bed," Lily whispered quietly.

Sirius got up and he did something he'd never done before, he pulled Lily into a gentle hug.

"It's alright sweet Lily flower you're safe none of us will ever let anything happen to you! James especially,".

Lily pulled away and looked at Sirius a confused look on her face.

"Why are you being so nice Black?" Lily mumbled out.  
"Because you're my best mates favourite lady, and I'm concerned about you I didn't realise just how dark those circles under your eyes actually were till now! You could give Remus a run for his money at the minute," said Sirius his voice soft and really concerned.  
"Oh..," was all Lily could say.  
"Are you sure you don't want to go and see the matron Lily flower?.  
"Yeah I'm sure lets... Lets just sit and talk for a bit, I'm in no mood to be fussed over by Poppy,".  
"Your call sweetheart," said Sirius with a shrug.

Lily let this endearment go for the moment, truth was she was tired and had no energy to fight. They sat side by side on the sofa both staring at the dying embers in the grate.

"So Sirius why are you up so late? It's 2am," said Lily checking the watch on her wrist.  
"I, huh couldn't sleep either too much on my mind,".  
"Anything I can help with?" asked Lily softly.  
"Well.. Maybe... I'm not sure..," he trailed off.  
"Is this to do with Hestia?" asked Lily smiling ever so slightly.

Sirius looked around at Lily in shock.

"How did you know?" he asked incredulously.  
"I see, I see how you look at her, how you observe the little things she does," she said smiling warmly at Sirius.  
"Oh... Oh right, you coniving female. Why didn't you say anything?".  
"Because It wasn't my place too, you had to figure it out on your own and now you have,".

Sirius drifted off for a moment then came back and blurted.

"I don't know how to ask her out Lily flower,".

By this point Sirius was rather red in the face. Lily had to bite back a giggle, he looked so cute and endearing.

"Let me talk to her over the next few days, I'll.. What's the saying? Put in a good word for you," said Lily; a broad smile on her face.  
"You'd... You'd do that for me? But why I didn't think you liked me!" said Sirius confused.  
"Well my dear you seem to have grown up a lot yourself in the last year. You have been behaving better recently, I notice little things like that. We've been back about a month now and you've not had one detention so far! In previous years you would have about 4 under your belt. Actually you and James both and to be honest it's refeshing to see. So now you've grown up I'll talk to Hest on your behalf,".  
"Thanks Lily; James is right about you. You have a canny knack of seeing the beauty of people when they can't see it themselves, especially the little things you do for Remus, I know you know about his 'furry-little-problem' I've noticed when you do the prefect rota that Remus only has 3 weeks of duty and when full moon rolls around he's off rota,".  
"Remus is dear to me despite the fact he's a werewolf, it's never changed the way I feel about him. I could never be prejudice towards him, he is a lovely guy," said Lily with a smile.  
"You really are an extraordinary person Lily Evans,".

Sirius scooted across the sofa to give Lily another brief hug. She hugged him back only for James to bust in on the little scene.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" demanded James, fire burning in his hazel eyes.  
"Whoa! Prongs mate, It's nothing I swear," Sirius said in a distraught manner.

Lily sat smirking for a moment before getting up and walking over to James so they were face to face.

"James, you have nothing to worry about neither of us could sleep and we've been having a little chat about things, getting to know each other better. After all If I'm to become a Marauderette I need to get to know my fellow Marauders,".

With that being said Lily stood on tip toes and gave James a light kiss on the cheek, essayed a small smile and sashayed off to bed leaving James staring after her. Finally James turned to Sirius.

"Did she say what i thought she just said?" asked James in a daze.  
"Yep buddy she sure did!" said Sirius a huge grin plastered all over his face.  
"What do you think she meant by that Pads?" asked James confusion evident.  
"I think maybe she's finally changed her mind about us at long last and don't consider us gits anymore!" said Sirius happily.  
"That's what I thought too!".

James had a sudden warm fluffy feeling hit him, finally Lily was breaking down the barriers she'd put up against him.

"You know I think I'm ready for bed now," said Sirius glancing at the clock in the corner it read 3.30am...


	9. Conversation

**A/N: Here we go again! I really hope that I've done this chapter justice! I'd like to say hi to my new followers:- Iswim2fast4u99, Pandalover49 and yeagerluv87 welcome! **

This chapter is purely going to be a conversation between Lily and Hestia. There will be no descriptions.

L: "Erm Hest I need to talk to you about Sirius,".  
H: "What? Why?".  
L: "Well because to put it quite frankly my dear the boy is besotted with you!".  
H: "What?".  
L: "Hestia stop saying what it's rude, anyway you heard what I said!".  
H: "Why are you talking to me about this and not Sirius?".  
L: "Because believe it or not the daft dog doesn't know how to talk to you himself,".  
H: "I find that hard to believe! Not that ladies man!".  
L: "Well believe me he doesn't Hest, we had rather a deep conversation the other night when I couldn't sleep he was in the common room unable to sleep either, seems he had you on his mind!".  
H: "Wow well I wasn't expecting that!".  
L: "Anyway I said I would put in a good word with you about him,".  
H: "Come on are you sure he wasn't just playing you Lily flower? You know what a joker he is!".  
L: "I'm sure he wasn't Hest, I see the way he looks at you and you have to admit he's really grown up in the last year as has James,".  
H: "Ah I was wondering when James was going to come up!".  
L: "James has nothing to do with this Hestia, this is about you and Sirius,".  
H: "There is no me and Sirius Lils, I don't know I could trust him enough if I'm honest,".  
L: "He really has changed though, you didn't see the way he got embarressed about you and how much concern there was on his face about me!".  
H: "Seriously? He was really like that? All embarressed? Bet that was so cute!".  
L: "Oh trust me it was, it was such a surprise to see such a soft side of any of the Marauders and in the last month I've seen a real change in their attitude, they haven't even had detention yet Hest!".  
H: "Actually you do have a point, and I'm putting that down to James losing his mum last year,".  
L: "Say what? James lost his mum?".  
H: "You didn't know? I thought the whole year knew,".  
L: "Oh Merlin! How did I miss that?".  
H: "No idea Lils,".  
L: "Oh Merlin, now I feel bad about being such a bitch towards him so much in the last year I guess I have a lot to make up for I'm surprised he's still talking to me oh ruddy Godric!Anyway we've got off topic and we haven't got long left of this free before Charms,".  
H: "I don't know what you want me to say or do here Lily pad,".  
L: "How do you feel about him?".  
H: "I mean I do like him he's sexy and funny,".  
L: "Then why not talk to him and let him know that,".  
H: "Says you who won't even let Potter in!".  
L: "Hest I have a confession to make in respect of that I think I've finally fallen for him, I can't seem to stop thinking about him lately. Also that night I was talking to Sirius; James walked in and caught me hugging Sirius, anyway I said to him that I wad getting to know the Marauders if I was going to be a Maraudetette,".  
H: "Holy Godric!".  
L: "Oh Hest stop laughing it's not that funny!".  
H: "Oh how the mighty has fallen Lils!".  
L: "Wait! How did you know that Muggle saying?".  
H: "I did pay attention sometimes in Muggle Studies!".  
L: "Anyway we're getting off topic again, now what you going to do about Sirius?".  
H: "Oh all right, I'll talk to him later, but I'm not making any promises!".  
L: "Thank you Hest, oh blast that's the bell now anyway. Come on time for Charms,".  
H: "I have to say this has been the most surreal conversation we've ever had Lily pie,".  
L: "I know Hest but in a way it was kind of refreshing too!".


	10. The Truth Will Out

**A/N: Well here we go, this is the big chapter. Chapter 10! A big hello to my new followers:- LadyOfLegend98 and XenaDragon-xoxo, welcome I hope you continue to enjoy this. To all my old followers hiya guys how's it hanging? :) Pls, pls read and review... I'm a review whore lmao :) **

Hestia had grabbed Sirius at the end of the day after dinner in the Great Hall and hadn't been seen since. Lily could only guess that they were discussing what she and Hestia had spoken about in their free period. Though it seemed Sirius hadn't said anything about it to James.

"Hey Lily? Have you seen Padfoot?".  
"Hey Prongs," said Lily mischeviously. "Hestia dragged him off for a discussion,".  
"Did you just... I don't believe it... Lily... you," James was spluttering in amazement.

Marlene and Alice were just as dumbfounded, they say there watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"Lily are you feeling okay?" asked Marlene in confusion.  
"I'm feeling fine Marley" said Lily smiling radiantly.  
"What could they possibly be discussing?" said James finally finding his tongue again.  
"Oh Prongs! How could it have escaped your attention? Padfoot is besotted with Hestia and vise versa,".

*CLANG* James had dropped his knife and fork on the table. Marlene had dropped her goblet of pumpkin juice on the floor and Alice had accidently sprayed food everywhere.

"WHAT? How the hell did I not notice?" asked James incredulously.  
"Because my dear Prongs, you only have noticed myself lately," said Lily with a wink.

This was true. Everyone was looking at everyone else, in a state of disbelief. They couldn't believe the way Lily was behaving. James felt like his insides were doing the conga.

"So Lils what you said to me the other night, it wasn't a dream then?" asked James trying to clarify things in his mind.  
"Yes James it was true," she said smiling hugely at him.  
"You beauty," said James.

With that James got up from his side of the table, ran around to the other side of the table plopped down next to Lily and took her in his arms and kissed her ardently. She responded just as ardently and kissed him back with all the fires burning. Around them uproared ensued at the Gryffindor table a round of whistling and catcalling reached fever pitch though it was doubtful either James or Lily heard a thing.

"Oi you two break it up already! You're putting us all off our dinners," yelled Marlene, poking the two of them hard.  
"Bloody ow! What was that for?" cried Lily.  
"Display of affection whilst we're eating!" said Marlene in disgust.

James looked at Lily and Lily looked at James, they both burst out laughing.

"Come on lets go for a walk," said James getting up and putting his hand out for Lily to take.

They got up and with hands held left the Great Hall. Little did they realise that they were being watched with narrowed eyes from over on the Slytherin table. Severus Snape had not missed the show going on at the Gryffindor table. At that moment he felt like the bottom had fallen out of his world. He couldn't believe it! He felt like Lily had betrayed him she had said she'd never date that arrogant toe rag yet here she was kissing him like her life depended on it. Well if she was going to date that tosser he wanted nothing more to do with her, if things went wrong he'd wouldn't be there to tell her 'I told you so'. Not that she wanted anything to do with him after that incident in 5th year, but she hadn't better come to him with her tail between her legs when it all went wrong. Such were his feelings that he got up from the Slytherin table and stalked out of the Great Hall before his anger could boil over.

Meanwhile James and Lily had taken a slow walk back towards the common room just talking and laughing. James felt like he was walking on air that Lily was his, finally after all the fighting and rejection she'd dropped the barriers around her and let him in. He kept giving her sidelong looks as if he was scared to blink in case she'd disappear. But here she was warmly holding his hand and walking with him. All of a sudden he stopped at took her in his arms again he needed to feel this was real.

"This is real isn't it? I'm not just dreaming? I'm not about to wake up in my dorm alone?" asked James softly.  
"Yes James this is very real, you're not dreaming and you're not going to wake up alone," whispered Lily.

She stood on tip toes and brushed her lips against his, which he captured and kissed lightly this time.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this Lily flower," whispered James.

They stood forehead to forehead staring dreamily at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realise that I...," Lily trailed off, she wasn't going to say the words first.

As if he knew what she was about to say, he said it first.

"I love you Lily Rose Evans, with all my heart and soul," he said taking her right hand and placing it on his heart, his large left hand over hers.  
"I love you too James, erm do you have a middle name? How on earth did you know mine?" these questions tumbled from Lily's lips.  
"Yes, my middle name is Charlus the same as my dad, and I saw inside of your potions book one lesson," said James a cheeky grin on his face.  
"Oh right, well I love you too James Charlus Potter," said Lily trying to get the moment back.

Just then they heard footsteps approaching, it was Marlene and Alice coming up from dinner.

"You two still haven't made it back to the common room?" asked Marlene stating the obvious.  
"No we've been talking Marley, come on lets get back to the common room I'm chilly now," said Lily a huge glittering smile on her face.

When they got back to the common they found Sirius and Hestia sat on the couch snogging.

"Oi! Not you two too?!" yelled Marlene in consternation.

Which caused them to spring apart and for Sirius to fall off the sofa. This caused Lily to crease up with laughter and soon James had followed.

"Oi you gits, that wasn't funny that hurt!" yelled Sirius from the floor.  
"I'm sorry Pads, but it was just too funny," spluttered Lily.  
"What do you mean, you two too?" asked Hestia after wiping her mouth for any lipstick smudges.  
"Oh only that Lily and Potter here put on a display of public affection in the Great Hall not long ago," said Marlene in disgust.  
"About time as well," said a voice from behind them.

They whipped round and found Remus smirking at them all. For some reason Marlene suddenly suffused with colour, this didn't go unnoticed by Lily.

"Congrats James, maybe now we won't have to hear you lamenting the fact that Lily here won't go out with you, though now I guess we'll be hearing a lot about you and Lily," said Remus smirking again.

By this point James had pinked slightly, causing Lily to 'awww' and run a thumb over his slightly stubbled cheek.

"Don't worry Moony I won't keep on," said James rubbing a hand through his hair.  
"As for Padfoot and Hestia, again I say about time! Maybe now Pads will be able to concentrate instead of watching Hestia like a hawk," said Remus smirking again.

This also caused Sirius to pink slightly.

"Well enough of this for now we have homework to tackle," said Lily bringing them back to the moment.

A collective groan went through the crowd but decided Lily was right. They settled themselves on the sofa and arm chairs. Lily was sat in her favourite chair with James sat on the floor beside her legs Sirius had done the same thing with Hestia leaving Marlene and Remus to share the sofa. Every so often Marlene would cast Remus a look out the corner of her eye, Remus caught her staring and smiled at her...


	11. Admittance, A Fight and Quidditch

**A/N: Well here we go another chapter for y'all! I really hope that you enjoy this one ;) A very big thank you to Cabba and Weird'smyname for your continued support and reviews means a lot guys xxx**

Later that evening, Lily had taken Marlene to one side to ask her about her sudden colouring up in front of Remus.

"So Mar, what was earlier all about? I never knew you had a thing for Remus,".  
"Oh that," said Marlene her face flushing.  
"You really like him don't you?" asked Lily kindly.  
"Yes Lils I do, I know he's not the most handsome of the Marauders and he always looks a little shabby especially after the full moon but I don't care! There's something so endearing about him and it makes my heart melt,".

Lily heart started to race, as far as she was aware she was the only other person than the Marauders who knew Remus' secret.

"Erm Mar when did you figure out about Remus?" asked Lily uncertainly.  
"I've always known Lils, his dad and my dad are really good friends. My dad told me about Remus' condition and swore me to absolute secrecy about it, wait when did you find out?" said Marlene, confusion evident.  
"Fifth year, after Sirius told Sev to go down the hole in the Whomping Willow he was sworn to secrecy too but told me though I had kind of already worked it out in third year for myself I just had no evidence. But as I said to Siri the other night I don't care I still love Remus he's one of my best friends," said Lily with a shrug.  
"Oh... Sirius really did that?" asked Marlene incredulously.  
"Yeah, but James found out and rescued him, had he got into the Shrieking shack he'd have met a fully grown werewolf!".

Marlene let out a low whistle.

"So anyway Mar sweetie, what you going to do? Are you going to talk to him or what?" asked Lily getting back to the point.  
"You know I think I will, thanks Lils," said Marlene hugging her best friend.

From the other side of the common room James had been observing Lily and Marlene.

"They seem to be have a rather intense conversation eh mate?" said Remus quietly.  
"From what I can assertain it was about you mate," said James clapping Remus on the shoulder.  
"Wait you can lip read? Whatt'ya mean me?" stated Remus in confusion.  
"I can lip read certain words, but not all of it made sense. Besides here comes the girls now Moony," said James with a smile.

The girls wondered over towards where the boys were sitting. Lily gave James and Remus a brilliant smile before placing herself on James' lap for a cuddle.

"Remmy can I talk to you? Alone?" asked an embarressed Marlene.  
"Erm sure," said Remus uncertainly.

They got up and left through the portrait hole.

"So what were you two talking about? I'm guessing Remus personally," said James grinning.  
"Was you eavesdropping Potter?" asked Lily with a frown.  
"No Evans I can lip read on the odd occasion," said James cheekily.

This caused Lily to take a swipe at James.

"You cheeky sod James, that was a private conversation,".  
"So what were two talking about then?" pressed James.

When It came to Remus; James was extra protective. Lily dropped her voice to a quiet whisper.

"We was talking about the fact that Marley has a crush on Remus and his 'furry-little-problem,'".

James damn near nearly dropped Lily in surprise and shock.

"What? You know about that?" asked James in a shocked whisper.  
"Yes James I do, I figured it out in third year and Snape confirmed it for me in fifth year after the prank Siri pulled on him. Marley's dad told her years ago," said Lily with a shrug.  
"You are one smart female you know that?" quired James quirking an eyebrow at her.  
"I know James,".  
"Fat head!".

James swooped in for a kiss.

Meanwhile Remus had taken Marlene and himself to the RoR for some privacy. After the third pass, Remus had pushed the door open and revealed a room that looked exactly like the Gryffindor common room, only cleaner and quieter.

"Wow! What is this place?" asked Marlene looking around.  
"This Mar is the room of requirement, it transforms in to whatever the seeker needs at that time," explained Remus a small smile on his face.  
"It's amazing Remmy,".  
"So Mar what did you want to talk to me about?" said Remus getting down to brass tacks.  
"Shall we sit and talk then?".

Once they were seated comfortably Marlene opened the proceedings.

"Remmy here's the fact of the matter, I've fallen for you hard," said Marlene matter of factly.

Remus looked as if he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm sorry, what?" said a stunned Remus.  
"I love you, you dope!" said Marlene smiling.  
"I... I... You deserve someone better Mar,".  
"No I don't" Said Marlene shaking her head. "It's you I want and I don't care what you think of yourself,".  
"No Mar, you don't deserve me, I'm a monster," said Remus sadly.  
"Oi! You aren't a monster Remmy, I don't care that you're a werewolf!" cried Marlene passionately.

This time Remus paled, really paled.

"How did you?...,".  
"My dad is friends with your dad don't forget, he told me years ago and swore me secrecy but as I said i don't care about that Remmy and neither does Lily!".  
"Wait Lily know's too?" asked Remus in shock.  
"Of course she does Remmy, she figured it out in third year and had it confirmed in fifth year after Sirius told Snape to go into the Whomping Willow, he told her but its made no difference to her either,".

Remus sat with his head spinning, other than the Marauders he didn't think anyone other than the Hogwarts staff knew.

"Remmy what are you thinking?" asked Marlene softly, one hand on his knee.  
"I'm just shocked and surprised that's all I didn't think anyone else knew,".  
"Haven't you noticed that Lily always rota's you off at full moon?".  
"I thought that was James' doing!".  
"Nope take a closer look at the handwriting chum,".  
"Oh, but even still Mar, you deserve someone whole not a freak like me," said Remus quietly to his feet.  
"Remus John Lupin, enough of this, this instant," said Marlene in frustration.

She dived across the sofa on top of Remus and kissed him hard. When the she broke the kiss Remus looked like he'd been stunned.

"Well?" asked Marlene desperately.

A huge smile spread across Remus' face he sat up and put his arms out which she scooted straight into. He smelt good and felt so warm.

"Mar you realise we can never be that serious I don't want to risk the possibility of infecting you,".  
"Shush, there are methods of protection we can take should we get the urge don't worry so much sweetie,".  
"You're truly amazing Marlene McKinnon," said Remus.

They snuggled up on the sofa together and had some quiet time.

...

A couple of days later and James called another Quidditch practice. The first match of the season was coming up in November against Slytherin, and the whole school couldn't wait for it.

On the way down to the Qudditch pitch Lily had the misfortune of running into Snape.

"Evans," said Snape quietly.  
"What do you want Snivelly?" asked Lily coldly.

Snape looked as if he'd just been doused in freezing cold water.

"Can we talk?" he asked silkily.  
"What about? I have nothing to say to you,".  
"About you and Potter!".  
"That is none of your business Snape,".  
"None of my business? He is a dead weight that will drag you down and eventually hurt you Lily you need to say away from him," the words burst from him.  
"How dare you!" said Lily through narrowed eyes.  
"It's true Lily, I couldn't bear to see you get hurt by that fucking asshole,".  
"Watch your mouth!".

Next thing Snape knew Lily had cast a non verbal spell at him and pink and blue bubbles were issuing from his mouth, as she'd cast the 'Scourgify' spell at him. He started spitting soap from his mouth.

"What did you do that for?" howled Snape.  
"No one talks about my boyfriend like that Snape including you!" said Lily angrily.  
"Please Lily, I'm trying to protect you I don't want to see you get hurt. I've only got your best interests at heart Lils,".  
"No, you don't call me that; you have no rights anymore Snivelly,".  
"But...,".  
"No buts now leave me alone," Lily almost screamed.

As Lily tried to walk away Snape grabbed Lily's wrist.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," Lily annouciated each word clearly and slowly.  
"No Lily I can't I have to protect you from that arrogant toe rag,".

Lily slowly closed her eyes and bought off a silent stinging hex to Snape's hand, his hand swelled twice the size.

"You stupid little Mudblood," Snape yelled.  
"You dare,".

Lily had her wand pointed right under his chin and was poking him hard. Looking him in the eyes she saw a mixture of emotions she couldn't quite place.

"Stay the hell away from me you greasy, slimy little git! I hate you Snape I hope along with Voldemort that one day you're killed like the animal you are!" stormed Lily.

She legged it off before tears could spill down her face. Once within the confines of the Quidditch stadium, Lily stood with her back to the wall and broke down in tears. That's were Remus found her five minutes later, curled on the ground sobbing.

"Lily? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" asked Remus full of concern.  
"Remus? Oh Remus! I'm only wounded in the mental sense sweetie,".  
"What do you mean Lily? Your not making sense,".  
"I had a fight with Snape, he said some rather mean stuff about James and I washed his mouth out then bought off a stinging hex," Lily cried.  
"Oh Lils, come on shush it's okay it's probably nothing more than he deserved," said Remus pulling her into a hug.  
"I know I'm being silly Rem," said Lily into Remus' shoulder.  
"Come on up you get and lets go watch practise," said Remus getting up and pulling Lily with him. He had ideas of distracting her.

They went and sat in the stands and waited for practise to start. James and the team finally trailed out of the changing rooms into the dull light of the day, and caught sight of Lily sat with Remus and Hestia and Keeper Patrick Hardgreaves girlfriend Leona Bailey, a sixth year Hufflepuff and smiled hugely, though he also noticed that Lily's eyes seemed to be wet and Hestia was making a fuss. His curiosity got the better of him and he jumped onto his broom and flew towards the stands to find out what was going on.

"Hey Lilikins what's the matter?" asked James in concern, hovering in front of the stands.  
"She had a run in with Snape on the way here, but she's okay Prongs," answered Remus quickly.  
"I'mma gunna get him for this," growled James loudly.  
"No James please don't, he's not worth it," said Lily quietly.  
"But he's upset you and no one upsets my girlfriend!" stormed James.  
"I'll be fine Jim I promise go practise,". said Lily offering him a watery smile.  
"You sure?".  
"Yeah sweetheart I'm fine,".

James flew off to start practise. They had a fairly good session as well new Chaser Pyxis Tucana was a natural and pulled off some spectacular moves that had Patrick flying all over the place. New seeker Dianthe Dore was also amazing she caught every golf ball James had bewitched to fly around the stadium. By the time practise was over James felt elated at his teams work and was smiling hugely by the time he met everyone in the stands


	12. Letters (Pt 3)

**A/N: To anyone who read the last chapter sorry about the swearing, I have since edited it out! Welcome to my new favouriters (Is that even a word? Lol) trubern and HTTYDno.1fan. To my reviewers Cabba and Weird'smyname thanks again for your reviews, you 2 rock! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review... I love reviews ;)**

_Dearest Mum and Daddy,_

Hey guys how are you both? Daddy are you getting enough rest? Have work finally allowed you to retire? I know it wasn't what you wanted, but well Daddy you need to for the sake of your health. I know you're rolling eyes as you're reading that Daddy but I'm only asking out of concern and because well I love you, I love you both.

Mum how's work? Are things as stressful as they were when I last wrote you? Have you caught up on all your orders? I should imagine you have Mama, just because you're just that talented! Oh how did the new cake launch go last night? Wish I could have been there to sample a piece, maybe you can box some up for me and send it with your reply.. Please? Hehehehe. Oh how's Tuney?

Well here we go with my news, since I last wrote I have to tell you that James Potter and I are now an item. Yes I finally gave in and actually do you know what? This is the happiest I've been in forever really, he just has this knack of making me feel alive and whole and... Safe. It's strange because I never thought he could be like that, I always thought that his ego would get in the way of it all, but no he's been so good and so sweet. Daddy I now know you're glowering but I promise you he won't hurt me and I'm not silly enough to go getting myself in trouble! I'm still studying as hard as I've always done and James appreciates that. If anything he's been better behaved this year about getting his work done too, and he's not had a detention yet either, saying that Sirius has been very good this year so far too! I'm putting that down to Hestia as she's offically dating him now, oh and you remember my friend Marlene? Well she's dating Remus now; that's pretty much all the Marauders going out with myself and all my friends. Us girls have been nicknamed the Marauderettes by most of the school. I'm just now waiting for Frank Longbottom to get and ask Alice out, those two are totally made for each other and deserve to be together, you can see how much they love each other by the way they even look at each other.

Oh I had a run in with Severus the other day and it was less than pleasant this time, I don't know where he gets off saying what he did to me about James I really don't! It's his fault we're not friends anymore, he shouldn't have called me what he did back in 5th year and also he's now chosen his path in life and there is no way in hell am I following him. He made me so angry that I cast two different hexes at him, one to washing his mouth out and another to make him let go of me as he'd grabbed my wrist. I know you guys didn't think much of him either and I bet you're probably dying to say I told you so, well you can say it. Anyway I had better go I promised I would help Marlene with the Charms homework.  
Love you both so much, and miss you more.

Lots of love and hugs  
Lily Rose xxx

Our dearest Lily Rose,

Hello sweetheart, How are you? I'm doing well and yes I'm resting enough honestly the way you and your mother nag haha. I'm semi retired now, I go in and do some light paperwork a couple of times a week but nothing strenous I promise I can't be sat at home all the time wrapped in cotton wool you know it would drive me crazy, you know I'm no the type to be sat at home twiddling my thumbs I'm not fit to live with. You're mother is okay, the cake shop has been so busy everyone seems to have gone mad getting married this year for some reason that and christening cakes. Not quite all the orders have been caught up with your mother said something about being a week behind still, if you want to worry about anyone worry about your mum, she's going to be so exhausted by the end of this! Which is why i have to tell you that I'm taking your mother away for Christmas this year, you don't mind too much do you darling? Only we could both use the break after the year we've had. The launch went very well, it was delicious pity there is none left... Only kidding baby girl I hope you enjoy what was in the parcel.

I have some news about your sister, I'm afraid I have to tell you that she's gone and got herself engaged to that whale of a bloke Vernon Dursley, neither me or your mother is very happy about it I can tell you, but she won't be told you know how she is. I have to also tell you she asked us not to say anything to you and that she doesn't want you turning up at her engagement party either, we're fuming with her sweetheart and I'm so so sorry that she's treating you this way still and Vernon doesn't help matters either. I'm also sorry to say that you won't be getting a wedding invite either. Trust me if it wasn't for your mother I wouldn't be going to either, how am I supposed to give my eldest daughter away to a beached whale?

So you finally caved did you? Well he hadn't better hurt you otherwise he will have to face my wrath and I mean it! I'm happy that you're happy, it's about time really that you had someone special in your life, you are after all 16 nearly 17 in January and as I recall you come of age at 17 in the Wizarding world? I'm not saying that he has to be special to that extent though. Actually tell you what if you two are still together by Easter why don't you bring him home so we can meet him, I promise I won't try to break his legs haha. Oh do you need anything? We can send some money to you to be changed up by Dumbledore.  
Good for Hestia and Marlene, I do like those girls they're very cheeky but funny with it and I hope that those boys don't hurt them either, can't believe how much you've all grown up seems like only yesterday you was all visiting and running around in long socks and pigtails... Sorry got off track. I hope that Alice gets her wish and soon.

Are you okay after your run in? He didn't hurt you did he? All I can say is good girl it was nothing more than he deserves to be honest, so which hexes did you use? I seem to remember from one of your books a spell called 'Scourgify' (Did I spell that right?) was that what you used? What about the hex you used to make him let go of you? I swear if he lays one more greasy hand on you I'll walk round to Spinners End and knock his block off!  
Anyway that's all for now sweetheart, we love you and miss you so much.

Lots of love  
Mum and Dad xxx

Dear Mr and Mrs Evans,

Hello, I'm writing to you to introduce myself I'm James Potter and your daughters boyfriend. Lily doesn't know I'm writing to you, but I thought it only polite to introduce myself to you both. I'm not really sure exactly what to tell you, I've never been in serious trouble before and never had to go up in front of Magical Law Enforcement or the Wizengamot. I lost my mother 8 months ago to Dragon Pox, my father works at the Ministry of Magic as a top ranking Auror, and is very well respected. I'm not very good at this and I have no clue what to write... Apart from I do love Lily very much, and I have done since I was 11 years old (We Potters have a thing for red heads) I could never ever in a million years ever hurt Lily all I want to do is protect her and keep her safe, she means so much to me. I'm also writing to ask would it be okay if Lily came home with me at Christmas so I can introduce her to my dad? I look forward to maybe hearing back from you.

James Potter.

To James,

Hello this is Lily's parent's Dave and Sally Evans. We've not told Lily that you have written. It's good to know that you only have our daughter's best intentions at heart and that you wish to look after her. It's also good to know that you've never been in trouble, other than all the school detentions you've had! We're so sorry for the loss of your mother that can't have been easy on you but we're glad you still have your father, whom we would love to meet as well as yourself. In fact if possble we was wondering if you can make it home with Lily at Easter that you'd be more than welcome to come and stay we have a spare bedroom. Actually Lily staying at your place at Christmas is a weight off our minds as we're going away for Christmas this year as that's the only booking we could get and we both need the break.  
Take care James.

Dave and Sally Evans.

Dear Mum and Daddy,

Glad to hear you're okay Daddy, I'm not a nag I just worry that's all. Oh I can't believe how busy poor mum has been and I totally understand that you want to go away and rest in fact you both deserve some time away! Don't worry about me if it's okay with you guys James has asked me to go to his for Chrstmas, is that alright?

Oh God no! I can't believe Tuney is going to marry Dursley! She can do so much better than him surely. Oh... Oh okay then as much as that hurts and it does I can be grown up enough to accept her wishes, though I wish I could see her to talk to her but we both know that's likely to end in disaster. At least you'll be there to witness it...

Yes I gave in I couldn't deny it any longer, I know there is a fine line between love and hate. Yes Daddy we come of age at 17 in the Wizarding world, you really did absorb everything you read didn't you? Hehe. Oh yes i'd love to bring him home to meet you both, you will love him I promise, he's so kind and considerate, and better than Vernon Dursley! As least James isn't a whale as you eloquantly put it Daddy, as James is captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team he's extremely fit.

Oh no thank you Daddy I still have money left from August that you gave me, I'm pretty thrifty if I'm honest, but thank you very much anyway.

Awww bless you, I know what you mean I sometimes can't believe we'll be taking our N.E.W.T's in May doesn't seem possible -sigh-.

Yeah i'm okay, it just upset me badly that was all, you should have seen James he was raring to go hex him into oblivion but being that he's Head Boy what kind of an example would he have been setting? Plus Snivelly isn't worth it (The Marauders nickmane for him!) Yes you got that right and did spell it right, you would probably make a pretty decent Wizard yet Daddy! I used a stinging hex and made his hand swell twice the size but again as I keep being told it was no more than he deserves... Right? Daddy you'll do no such thing! I don't want you being arrested over that greasy heaired slime ball you're better than that!.

Anyway I better go I'm due on patrolling rounds, the duties of a Head Girl are never done.  
I love you both and miss you more.

Lots of love  
Your Lily Rose xxx


	13. Hogsmeade and Hallow'een

**A/N: Happy Hallow'een y'all! Here we go the big Hallow'een chapter. **

**I'm dedicating this chapter to Harrypotter213 for giving me the Hallow'een prank Idea. Please follow her story 'Life Marauders Style' its a brilliant fic! ;D I hope y'all enjoy this as it's taken me 3 days to write! Lol. Pls read and review :)**

The end of October arrived, it was a day of cold sharp sunshine. A light frost lay on the ground and a slight chilly wind whipped the air. But the third year upwards was looking forward to the first Hogsmeade trip of the year followed later by the Hallow'een feast. The Great Hall had decorated for the occasion. Pumpkins floated above the students heads, live bats were hung from the rafters. The ickle first years ooo'd and ah'd at the magnificent sight, while the older years merely smiled as they were used to it now. The seventh year Gryffindors settled down to breakfast at the Gryffindor table and discussed the days events they'd planned.

"So what's the plan for today Prongs? asked Sirius.  
I'm planning on taking Lilykins here to Madam Puddifoots, I don't know what you've got planned for Hestia," replied James with a smirk.  
"But Prongs us Marauders always spend Hallow'een together! We have plotting and planning to do for tonights prank or now that you're Head boy you're above all that?" Sirius whined.  
"Padfoot old friend of course I'm not above pranks especially as this is our last year, I want Hogwarts to remember us forever,".  
"Then we need to start plotting and planning," Sirius said reiterating his point.

Just then Lily loudly cleared her throat, reminding James and Sirius that they were still sat there.

"Pads, I have an idea for a prank," said Lily mischeviously in a staged whisper.

"Wait? What?" said Remus agape.  
Lily did I just hear you right?" queried Hestia.  
"I was just wondering the same thing," smirked Mary.  
"Erm Lily? Is this some kind of joke?" asked James uncertainly but at the same time felt elated.  
"Nope no joke you guys," said Lily smiling.  
"You never cease to amaze me Lils," said james with affection.  
"So what's the plan? asked Sirius excitedly.  
"Meet us at the Three Broomsticks at 2pm and I'll tell you then," grinned Lily.

Just then Peeves the poltergiest floated into the Great Hall with a large sack which he proceeded to upend all over the place, it was filled with a thousand spiders. This caused majority of the occupants of the hall to run out screaming whilst Peeves cackled loudly. The fact that he'd disturbed breakfast and the loud cackling annoyed Lily so much she whipped her wand out and non verbally screamed in her head 'Langlock'. Peeves choked as his tongue stuck itself to the roof of his mouth. This caused Peeves to throw Lily an obscene hand gesture before zooming away. Lily then turned her attention to the spiders that were crawling all over the place, they made her violently shiver but with a wave of her wand they'd disappeared. All this had lasted about a minute.

"Very nice work Miss Evans," said a voice behind Lily.

She turned around to find Dumbledore stood there serenely smiling at her.

"Thank you sir," smiled Lily.  
"For such quick thinking I'm awarding Gryffindor house 20 points. Again well done Miss Evans,".

The seventh years who'd been with Lily cheered her efforts. Lily felt an arm snake around her waist, she turned to find James smiling broadly at her.

"Nice work Evans," he whispered into her ear, causing Lily to shiver slightly..  
"I do my best sweetheart," grinned Lily, her green eyes sparkling like emeralds.

James gave Lily a light kiss.

"Right shall we get ready to go to Hogsmeade then? asked Remus.  
"Oh yes! I need to go to Zonkos and stock up on some bits," sang Sirius gladly.

They all quickly made their way back to Gryffindor town to get ready. On the their way up they used many of the Marauders shortcuts.

"Wow I had no idea this was even here," remarked Hestia.  
"No neither did I," said Marlene.  
"How come none of you have said anything before?" queried Lily.  
"Ah, Marauders secret," said Sirius mysteriously.

Marlene made a derisive noise in the back of her throat and winked at Remus. The rest of the journey to the seventh floor took relatively no time at all and before they knew it they were stood in front of the Fat Lady portrait. Once they'd given the password (Wimble Mimble) they all scurried off to their dorms to grab coats, scarves and gloves and In Lily's case an old cord peaked cap. Hestia had been threatening to throw the cap in the fire for years but knew it would upset her friend if she actually did it.

"Merlin Lily must you wear that piece of head gear? It's awful and you know I hate it!" whined Hestia.  
"Oh Hest, it's not awful you're just jealous cos you don't have one," mocked Lily.  
"Jealous? Not a chance Lils, that thing is ghastly," said Hestia pretending to shudder.

Lily just stuck her tongue out at Hestia, which made Hestia give Lily a playful shove. To which they both burst into laughter.

"Come on the boys are waiting for us," said Lily grinning.

Upon seeing lily all dressed up for the Hogsmeade trip made James' heart skip a beat. She looked so damned adorable even with that old peaked cap on her head. In fact he found her whole outfit adorable. She was wearing cream cord bellbottoms with a black roll neck a black coat, Gryffindor scarf and grey gloves the hat was black cord. Her flowing red hair was loose and slightly curling as well as shining.

"Lils you look adorable, love the hat,".  
"Thanks love," said Lily grinning.  
"Ready?" asked James holding out his arm for her to take.

Everyone swirled around them chatting excitedly and animatedly. The journey back down to the entrance hall should have been quick using the shortcuts but Peter forgot about the trick stair and stood in it right up to his knee and took sometime to free him. Eventually they lined up in front of Filch as he signed everyone allowed to go to Hogsmeade out. As the Marauders walked passed Filch collared them.

"If I even catch a whiff of a dungbomb I'll have you chained to the wall in my office before you can protest,".  
"Like to see you try Filch but first you'd need evidence, these guys aren't the only ones who go in Zonkos," snapped Lily.

This wasn't the first time she'd had a run in with Filch since being made Head Girl. In fact he'd been downright unpleasant so far this year. He gave her a glowering look but shut up.

"Wow Lils I've never heard you speak to anyone like that before apart from maybe us," said James.  
"Urgh I hate that stinking Squib, he's always prowling around the castle with an air of martyrdom, if he hates it hear so much why doesn't he leave?" Lily ranted.

James and Sirius grinned at each other as did Marlene and Hestia and Mary. They all knew Lily hated Filch. Finally they'd arrived at the winged boar gates of the school and passed through them on the track down to Hogsmeade. On the way down they ran into Hagrid.

"Hey yer lot, how are yer all?".  
"Hi Hagrid," they all chorused.  
"To answer your question, everyone is good thanks pal," said James.  
"Hear Lily here finally said yes ter yer," said Hagrid good naturedly.  
"That she did Hagrid that she did," replied James grinning hugely.  
"Also hear that young Sirius here is going out with Hestia too, and that they were caught in a broom closet by McGonagall the other night," said Hagrid laughing.

This caused both Sirius and Hestia to blush bright red, and for everyone else to crease up with laughter.

"Next time try not to get caught eh?" said Hagrid who was grinning.

They separated away from Hagrid as he reckoned he had to see a man about a Grindylow. Finally they arrived in Hogsmeade. Lily took in the sight. This was their last year and she wanted to remember every little detail of this magical settlement.

"Right so we're meeting up at the Three Broomsticks at 2pm correct? asked Sirius before they separated.  
"That is correct Padfoot old pal," said Lily cheekily.

Sirius grinned and dragged Hestia towards Honeydukes sweet shop for a supply of chocolate frongs. Remus and Marlene follwing suit. Mary was meeting her Ravenclaw boyfriend at Zonkos and Peter muttered something about taking a wonder to the Shrieking Shack. James had taken Lily into Madam Puddifoots tea shop.

"What would you like to drink my lady? asked james.  
"I think I'm going to try one of her deluxe hot chocolates please,".

James grinned. He placed an order for two. They arrived in a tall cup with a small mountain of cream on top and chocolate sprinkled all over the cream. Lily's eyes lit up at the beverage.

"Oh Good Godric that's unbelievable," sighed Lily happily.  
"It is lovely, but not as lovely as you though," said James with a wink.

Lily gently blushed at his words. She felt it irrational but she just couldn't help herself. Nor could she help the feeling that a load of butterflies had started flapping in her stomach. This was the first time they'd been truly alone as Madam Puddifoots was empty for the moment. This made Lily squirm slightly. James noticed Lily seemed very slightly awkward now that they were finally alone. James took her hand in his.

"Lils relax, it's fine. We'll take this slow I'm not going to rush you in anyway," said James gently.  
"I know Jamie, just never been in this situation before,".

Lily looked up and saw storm clouds behind James' eyes.

"James? What's wrong? asked Lily in concern.  
"It's... That's the first time anyone's called me Jamie since...," James trailed off.

Lily knew what he was trying not to say. He hadn't been called that since before his mum had died. Lily could have kicked herself.

"Oh hell, I'm sorry James I shouldn't have said that!" said Lily squeezing James' hand tight.  
"It's okay, just a bit of a shock,".

He smiled reassuringly at her and saw her visably relax. It was only then that he also noticed the small smattering of freckles across her cheeks and nose. Lily for the first time noticed the golden flecks surrounding his pupils. They sat staring at each other for the longest time before James opted to kiss Lily. When they finally broke the kiss they found the cream had started to melt everywhere. They looked at each other and stifled laughter.

"Gosh look at the mess!" Lily exclaimed.

She whipped out her wand and waved the mess away. James watched with admiration, one day she'd be his wife and she'd be a good wife too, and he was willing to bet mother as well. They licked the rest of the cream away and finally found the hot choc within. Lily savoured the sweet taste; James meanwhile was too busy staring at Lily to notice.

"What? What's that face?" asked Lily softly.  
"Huh? Oh I was just... I was deep in thought,".  
"About what sweetheart?".  
"Oh you and just how truly amazing you are honey,".

Lily felt a warmth spread through her veins and a smile lit up her face. She took his hand in hers and turned it over and located the pulse point on his wrist and kissed it gently. James felt like he was about to take off and float on the ceiling. They smiled at each other and continued to drink. Any small awkwardness that Lily had felt had long vanished by now.

"What do you say to getting out of here and taking a slow walk before we meet the others in a bit?" Asked Lily.

James got up and went to the counter to pay whilst Lily put her coat, scarf, gloves and peaked cap back on. Once she was all trussed up James offered her his arm again and led her out into the cold side street.

"Right my lady where would you like to go?" asked James happily.  
"Well I need to at least go in Scrivenshafts and get some new quills most of mine are broken now, but other than that that's it. Do you need to go anywhere?" answered Lily.  
"Oh I need to take a trip to Zonkos but for me that's it," smiled James in reply.  
"You know I've never actually been inside of Zonkos, never felt the need," said Lily more to herself than to James.

He looked at her in a stunned fashion.

"Well I think you'll love it in there! Do we need any supplies for the prank tonight by the way?" replied James.  
"Erm no not this time, just our wands," said Lily mysteriously.  
"Okay my love shall we?".

He lead her towards Scrivenshafts and as he opened the door a little bell tinkled. Lily smiled happily at the selection of quills on offer. James also seemed rather absorbed by all the quills too. Eventually Lily chose an eagle feather quill. When she turned around she found James at the counter holding a long paper bag in his hand.

"Did you buy yourself some quills honey?" Asked Lily.  
"You'll see later," Winked James.

After Lily had paid for her quill, which James had insisted on paying for but politely turned him down with a kiss, they left for Zonkos. Lily couldn't believe her eyes when she walked in. It was packed with students and products. Lily marvelled at the amount of products the shop held, she felt there had to be an undetectable extention charm in place cos there was no way that it could really otherwise have that much stock out.

"Wow... Just wow!" said Lily in surprise.

At this point they ran into Sirius and Hestia.

"You guys are still in here?" asked Lily incredulously.  
"Yep, been in the back looking at the more advanced products," said Sirius happily.  
"Anyway we're going to go to Honeydukes now Lils," said Hestia.  
"I thought you guys had already been in there?" said Lily.  
"No this daft dog got distracted by the window display here so we came straight here, see you again in half hour," said Hestia weaving her way towards the door, Sirius hot on her tail.

After they left James turned to Lily to ask about the dog reference, but she was no longer by his side. She'd wondered off toward a small selection of books on offer. James smiled, his Lily would always love her books. He joined her in her browsing.

_Pranking for Prankers  
The art of pranking  
Never pranked? A new prankers compainion  
Pranks and there effects_

"Did you want one Lilykins?" asked James.  
"What? Oh no that's okay James. I dare say I have enough books already," muttered Lily.  
"Come on I need some more Dr Filibusters," said James taking her hand.

The display for the fireworks hit Lily smack in the eye. There was a firework zooming across the display in a shower of magnificent colours. James picked out the deluxe box of Dr Filibusters wet start no heat fireworks. He winked at her before dragging her over to the counter to pay. Once that was done they were back outside in the cold street again. Lily shivered slightly, she swore the temperature had dropped slightly since they'd gone in Zonkos. James noticed Lily shiver slightly and took her hand and started towards the Three Broomsticks, only to have the misfortune of running into Snape.

"Ah Snivellus," said James quietly.

Lily stiffened she knew what was coming. James still hadn't got even for Snape upsetting Lily. James had whipped his wand out and with a flash and a bang Snape was hanging upside down by the ankle.

"Potter put me down you arrogant blood traitor," screamed Snape.

Lily was about to stop James till Snape had opened his mouth, so Lily decided to leave James to it.

"I'll meet you inside when you're finished," Lily muttered to James.

Once she was inside she found the furthest corner rom the door so she hopefully wouldn't be able to hear anything that was going on outside. Lily took her outer garments off and sat down her top teeth biting her lower lip. She was hit by a shaft of light which meant that the door had just been opened and in strolled James looking as cool as a cucumber. He spotted Lily in the far corner and joined her.

"What did you do to him James?" asked Lily worriedly.  
"Oh nothing just had a friendly little chat with him and then let him down, last look he was sat on the ground with a huge bat boogey flapping on his face,".

Lily silently groaned. She knew Snape would chase her up on that and taunt her again. James leaned in and kissed her, he felt her hand go to the back of his neck and start playing with his hair. They loudly heard someone clear their throat at their table and pulled away. They found Madam Rosemerta stood before them.

"Hello you two, see you finally won then James,".  
"I sure did Rose, can I get two butterbeers please," said James smiling up at the pretty barmaid.

Lily gave James a frowning look, which tickled James. Five minutes later and the rest of the Marauders and Lily's friends or the Marauderettes came in looked about before Remus announced he'd spotted James and Lily.

"Hey love birds," sang Marlene.  
"Hey yourself," said Lily smiling.  
"So then going to let us in on what this prank is yet? begged Sirius.  
"Siri you've only just got here let us all settle in and order our drinks and then I'll explain," grinned Lily.  
"Ooohhh," whined Sirius".  
"Oh shush you and do as your told you daft old dog," commanded Hestia.

James looked at Sirius with raised eyebrows. Lily also noticed this.

"Yes James we know about you Marauders," shrugged Lily.  
"What do you mean you know?" queried James.  
"That you, Sirius and Peter are Illegal Animagi," said Lily with a wink.  
"How in the name of Merlin do you know that?" asked James incredulously.  
"Saw you one full moon from my dorm window, us girls had been sat up talking to really late I was just getting a glass of water when I saw you all of you come out of under either an disillusionment charm or an invisablilty cloak. I called the other girls over and they said the same thing that it was you so we all stayed by the window and saw you emerge a while later from the Whomping Willow," explained Lily.  
"But then Lily immediately ordered us to bed and not to think about what we'd seen," said Hestia frowning.

Lily gave James a significant look and he started to steer the conversation away. Just then Rosemerta appeared not only with tankards of Butterbeer for James and Lily but for everyone. Everyone paid up and tucked in. Then Lily quietly explained about the prank she had in mind...

They had finally made their way back to the castle a couple of hours later to stow away their purchases and tidy themselves up ready for the Hallow'een feast. Lily met James back in the common room after stowing her stuff away and giving her hair a good combing and had tidied up her make up a little.

"You are just so sexy Miss Evans," James whispered in her ear.  
"So are you my dear," said Lily with a wink.

He pulled Lily down on to his lap in an armchair and wrapped his arms around her.

"So about what you said in the pub about knowing we were Illegal Animagi, and that look you gave me after Hestia said you'd made them all go to bed," said James quietly.  
"Oh yeah, well I knew Remus was going to come out of that hole as well and with his 'furry-little-problem' I didn't want anyone else to know about it. As it is Marley knows already cos her dad told her, but I don't think Hestia knows yet," said Lily in a soft whisper.  
"You really are the cleverest witch of our age Lily Evans and I love you,".  
"I love you too James Potter,".

They kissed softly, only to be interuppted by Sirius and Hestia.

"Oi you two," said Hestia whacking both James and Lily upside the head.  
"Bloody ow Hest that hurt!" said Lily rubbing her head.  
"Enough of the public displays of affection then," said Hestia playfully.  
"Oh shush, only cos Siri will only show his affection in a broom closet!" laughed Lily.  
"Meow! Evans put those claws away," said Sirius.

This caused much mirth to be had. Finally Marlene and and Remus had joined them.

"Everyone ready for this evening then?" asked Remus, his eyes sparkling a touch of colour flushing his pale cheeks.  
"You bet Merlin's saggy left...," but Sirius was cut off by Hestia who'd thrown her hand in front of his mouth.  
"Language Siri," chided Hestia.  
"So sorry me ladeeee," Sirius drawled.

Finally it was time to go down. Lily was feeling a little fluttery she'd never done anything like this before, James felt her shaking ever so slightly, but reassured her it would be fine. On the way down to the Great Hall they took the secret passageways this time Peter remembered to jump the trick stair.

Once they were seated they waited for Dumbledore to announce the start of the feast. Just after dinner had been served, suddenly all the lights in the hall had gone out and it was as dark as pitch. Majority of the student body screamed at the sudden black out, but seconds later the lights came back on. Everyone around the hall blinked uncertainly at what had happened before people started laughing. It took a few minutes but eventually everyone barr the Slytherins was laughing, hard.

Everyone in the hall, now had different coloured hair! Some had one solid colour, others were the colour of the rainbow, some had coloured patterns. Not even the staff had got away with it. Dumbledore's long hair and beard were a violently bright shade of purple. Mcgonagall's hair was a vivid tangerine. Flitwick was a brightly coloured rainbow. Hagrid his hair was a cocphany of different coloured stripes. Not even the Marauders had got away with it for the girls had turned their wands on their boyfriends. James' hair was now a bright silver colour, Sirius' hair had tufts of bright blue all over it, Remus had violent pink strips. Lily had also hit Peter as well and now his had gone transparent.

The Marauders realised that people were also pointing at them and laughing too. All four boys hands went to their hair and then grabbed their golden plates which were shiny enough to be able to see their reflections. Sirius yelped when he saw his hair, James laughed loudly and Remus sat dumbfounded, Peter was also shocked into silence.

"You cheeky bunch of minxes," yelled Sirius.  
"You are so going to get it," said James evilly.

James, Sirius and Remus all pulled their wands on their girlfriends and before they knew it their hair was a different colour. James had given Lily bright green streaks (he couldn't bring himself to do worse to her hair!) Sirius had made Hestia's black hair turn sky blue and Remus had turned Marlene's brunette locks an acid green. It was the girls turn to grab their plates and look at their reflections and they burst out laughing. Now the rest of the hall was pointing and laughing at the Gryffindor table.

"That's brilliant... I... I love it," spluttered Marlene.  
"I've always wanted streaks in my hair, thanks James," giggled Lily.

Hestia was laughing too hard to even be cohearant. Eventually they all calmed down enough to finish the prank.

Suddenly little stars shot towards the heavens of the hall and spelt out.

_Bought to you by Messrs Moony; Wormtail; Padfoot and Prongs.  
The Marauders.  
Also bought to you by the Marauderettes.  
Lily; Hestia and Marlene _

This bought a huge round of applause from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. The staff table also joined in. The Slytherins sat merely scowling, Snape especially his hair was a sickly shade of yellow.

Most people got up and headed over to the Gryffindor table to congratulate the Marauders and Marauderettes. Alice and Frank were still laughing at each other; Alice especially at Frank as his hair was a shade of bubblegum pink. Alice was a pyschadelic green colour. Everyone loved the new colours and especially the the students loved the fact the staff hadn't been left out.

"Nice work," said Dumbledore loudly restoring peace to the hall, "thank you for that wonderful prank on us all I especially love my new hair colour," His eyes twinkled.  
"As cheeky as it was very well done, especially to you Miss Evans," said McGonagall mock sternly.

Lily looked bewilderedly at James, who just shrugged and smiled.

"I think a toast is in order," said Slughorn getting to his feet goblet raised in the air (his hair looked like a skunk).

"To the Marauders and Marauderettes, the best bunch of Witches and Wizards of our age," said Slughorn with a slight catch to his voice.

Everyone drank to the Marauders and Marauderettes. Afterward dessert was finally served. Lily looked at her friends and their boyfriends, each of them had tears in their eyes for it truly hit them that they only had mere months left in the castle before they left for the wide open world, the prospect of which was rather scary. Finally they were dissmissed to their dorms.

Lily was quiet on the way back, she knew she should feel elated that she and the others had pulled off a successful prank, but instead she felt a sense of emptiness.

"Hey Lilykins are you okay?" asked James taking hold of her elbow and steering her down a deserted corridor.  
"Yeah I guess so James, it just really hit that this is it this is our last year here in this castle in June we leave and take our first steps into the wide wide world and with the war raging I just wonder are any of us going to make it through it?" the words spilled from Lily's lips in a soft rush.

He pulled her into a hug and held her. She wasn't crying but she did feel wracked.

"Come on Lils it'll be fine, I'll keep you safe I promise I'm never going to let anyone hurt you sweetheart, now that I've got you I'm letting go of you,".

He kissed her softly, only to interuppted again by someone clearing there throat. This time it was Dumbledore.

"Ah so sorry to interupt you both but I'd like a word, now now don't look so worried you're not in trouble, ah Mr potter if you could please round up the rest of your friends and join me in my office I like sugar violets," James merely nodded at Dumbledore and took off down the corridor. Lily started to follow Dumbledore to his office...


	14. The Order Of The Phoenix

Lily followed on behind Dumbledore as he lead the way to his office, her head was spinning what could be so important that the Headmaster wished to talk to the whole gang?!

"Very nice work on the prank Miss Evans," said Dumbledore Jovially.  
"I'm glad you liked it Professor, but how did you know it was me behind it all?" asked Lily in awe, it seemed Dumbledore knew everything.  
"Ah I have my ways Miss Evans," said Dumbledore mysteriously.

Silence descended as they approached the entrance to Dumbledores office. Once the password had been given, they moved on to the moving starcase and Dumbledore opened his office door and ushered Lily inside.

As usual Lily's fascination for Dumbledore's office took over, she turned her head every which way taking in all the paintings of the former Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts, the spindly little silver instruments on the spindly little tables, the rows and rows of books, but nothing more so than Dumbledore's pet phoenix.

"May I sir?" said Lily indicating to Fawkes.  
"Be my guest Miss Evans,".

Lily moved forward a few paces and stretched out a hand to gently stroke the Phoenixes scarlet plummage.

"Hey Fawkes," said Lily softly.

Fawkes opened his beak and let out a soft sound as he enjoyed the contact of his feathers being so gently stroked.

"I take it Miss Evans that you'll know all about phoenixes?" questioned Dumbledore.  
"Of course sir," smiled Lily.

It really was a silly question to ask Lily, this thought made Dumbledore chuckle lightly to himself.

"Sir?" quired Lily, as she'd heard the small chuckle that had escaped Dumbledore.  
"It just hit me that that was a silly question to ask a witch as bright as you,".

This compliment made Lily turn slightly pink, not that she wasn't pleased of course. A moment later came a soft knock indicating the arrival of James and co.

"Enter," called out Dumbledore.

Everyone slowly entered looking completely confused and non plussed.

"Ah, come in come in, do not look so worried I assure you you are not in trouble," said Dumbledore his bright blue eyes twinkling.  
"So Professor what's this all about?" asked James.  
"I have a rather important matter I wish to discuss with you Mr Potter, so if you'd like to make yourselves comfy and I'll begin,".

With a flick of his wand a large sofa appeared and everyone settled themselves comfortably.

"Now that you're all comfortably esconsed, I'll begin. Of course you'll all know about a certain dark wizard named Voldemort and his band of 'Death Eaters' correct?".

Everyone murmured a quiet desent.

"Well I have put together an organisation to fight against Voldemort and the Death Eaters, we are called 'The Order Of The Phoenix,'".  
"What does this have to do with us though sir?" Burst out Remus before turning a shade of hot pink.

Dumbledore merely chuckled.

"I have made a very hard decision in asking if you would care to join in the fight against Voldemort,".

The air in Dumbledore's office became palpable, no one moved, no one seemed to breathe.

"Sir?" Lily queried faintly.

"I know what I am asking of you is very desperate and dangerous, but before me sits the brightest minds that Hogwarts has held in a very long time".

Everyone shuffled slightly, somewhat embarressed by this compliment.

"Of course I shall not let you do anything for the Order just yet I shall wait until the school year is over before I even send you out on duty that is if you decide to join and fight that is of course. If you do not wish to join then that is fine,".  
"You really want a bunch of 17 year olds fighting against old Voldy?" questioned Sirius.  
"I need young minds as much as I need tried and tested minds, sometimes a young mind can bring some good ideas to the table," answered Dumbledore smoothly.  
"When would you like an answer Professor?" asked James.  
"Not until the year is over Mr Potter, I suggest you all take your time to consider this offer, for this will be a dangerous life and I can not guarentee your safety, but I will try to protect you as much as possible of course,".  
"Where do we sign up?" asked Sirius.  
"Please Sirius take the time to consider this," said Dumbledore steadily.

Everyone was silent, it was rare for Dumbledore to call them by name. They studied the old man in front of them and saw that his eyes were over bright at that moment.

"We'll consider it sir," said Lily quietly, breaking the silence.  
"Thank you," said Dumbledore in a hushed voice.

With that being said, everyone took it as their cue to leave.

On the way back to the Gryffindor common room everyone chatted amongst themselves with the exception of Hestia; Lily noticed that her friend had gone rather white as well as rather quiet.

"Hest, you okay?" asked Lily, as she nudged her with her shoulder.  
"Hmm, I... I'm fine Lils," said Hestia quietly.  
"In here," said Lily grabbing Hestia's wrist.

James suddenly realised that Lily was no longer beside him, he looked over his shoulder and spotted Lily and Hestia disappear into an unused classroom, figuring they needed some 'girl talk time' he left them to it.

"So Hest, what's up?" asked Lily in concern.  
"I.. I can't fight Lils," said Hestia in a gasp.  
"Is that what's bothering you? Sweetie we're going to think any less of you just because you don't want to fight so don't worry about it," Lily pulled Hestia into a hug.  
"Of course i'm going to worry about it Lils, everyone else will be out there fighting for their lives whilst I hide behind the lines waiting and watching!" Hestia exclaimed as she tried to push Lily off.  
"Hey come on Hest calm down, it will be fine I promise. Yes we may get a bit battle hardened and maybe collect a scar or two but you heard Dumbledore he'll protect us as much as possible," said Lily soothingly.  
"D'you think?" asked Hestia.  
"Hestia Jones, do you or do you not trust Dumbledore?".  
"Of course I trust him Lils, it's me I don't trust. If I was caught and tortured it wouldn't take long for me to spill and get everyone in trouble, that's the reason I can't do this," said Hestia sadly.  
"Well don't fight then Hest, like I said no one is going to think any less for you for it and if anyone should say anything I will curse them into oblivion," said Lily, her head inclined and hands on her hips looking as if she meant business.

This caused Hestia to burst out laughing, the image of Lily stood like that was far too endearing. Hestia slipped off the table she'd sat on and got up and hugged Lily fiercely.

"Come on scatterbrain lets get back to the common room otherwise our boys will be wondering were we got off to otherwise," laughed Lily.

As soon as they made it back into the common room they made for the corner where their friends and boyfriends sat quietly conversing.

"Everything okay?" asked James as soon as Lily was close enough.  
"Yeah it's fine James," said Lily giving him a smile.  
"Hey gorgeous," said Sirius as soon as Hestia was in close enough proximity.  
"Siri can we talk?" asked Hestia quietly.  
"Erm sure," said Sirius hesitantly.

Hestia took Sirius by the hand and led him to another quiet corner by the window. Lily watched the pair of them for a moment before James interupted her thoughts.

"So this thing with the fighting eh?" James said quietly.  
"Yeah I wasn't expecting that I must admit," said Lily.  
"Any thoughts yet?" asked James sounding a little apprehensive.  
"I don't know yet it hasn't all quite sunk in as yet I guess,".  
"Same here," said Marlene.  
"I guess we're all just going to have to sleep on it for a while we still have 8 months till graduation," supplied Remus.  
"8 months...," said Lily wistfully.  
"I know it's going to be so sad and so hard to say goodbye to the castle isn't it?" said Marlene in a small voice.  
"Yes," chorused Lily; James; Remus; Alice and Frank as one.  
"I hate the thought of not getting on the Hogwarts Express next September," said Alice through a small sob.

This then started Lily and Marlene off. The boys went quickly into action to hold and soothe their girlfriends till they were calm enough.

"Im sorry I didn't mean to get all weepy," said Alice apologetically.  
"S'fine honey," said Lily still wiping away residue tears.  
"No problems," said Marlene.

There attention was taken just then by the return of Sirius and Hestia.

"Everything okay?" asked Lily.

Hestia just nodded.

"It's all good Lily pad," said Sirius.  
"I've erm I've decided I can't and won't be fighting along side you all," said Hestia hesitantly.

But she needn't have worried they all supported her decision, after all it was going to be as Dumbledore said 'a desperate and dangerous life'. They knew they couldn't make this decision lightly that it would need time to be thought out before coming to a conclusion.

Though Lily had a feeling that James would turn around and decide to fight and if he did there was no way on earth would she allow him to go on duty with the Order without her, yes she had to consider the fact she was a Muggle-born witch but that didn't make her less brave, she knew her stuff which is why Dumbledore had asked her to come along. Though she also knew that she could a libility just because of her blood status, but in truth she wasn't going to let that stand in her way of fighting it just mean she would have to make sure she was cleverer than her opponants.

"Earth to Lily? Anyone in there?" said James pulling Lily out of her musings.  
"What? Oh yeah sorry I zoned out for a moment," said Lily offering him a smile.  
"Thinking about anything good?" asked James.  
"Only about whether or not to fight," said Lily quietly.

James just grimaced. He knew what was on her mind her blood status and how much more dangerous it was going to make things for her. But he sworn to himself that if she decided to fight along side the Order that he would do everything he could to protect Lily, as far as he was concerned she was the only girl he could and would ever love in his life.


	15. Gryffindor Versus Slytherin

**A/N: Thanks to Cabba and Weird'smyname for your reviews. Hello to my new followers, BaSkiN; Hades is my father; Jane L. Black; and Raxacoricofallapatorius Welcome to ALWL! Also to my 'Favouritors' (Lol) LcourtJ and Raxacoricofallapatorius thanks for making this your favourite story :D **

**So Finally here it is the first Quidditch match of the season I really hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

Finally they made it into November. Tensions were starting to run high. At least half the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams had been put in the hospital wing, with various different hexes been performed on them.

Gryffindor chaser Pyxis Tucana was admitted with eyebrows that were very thick and very long so they obscured his vision; the miscreant Gregory Boile 'appeared' to be extremely narked that he'd been accused of hexing him, when in fact there'd be several witnesses to the fact that he'd caught him as he left the boys bathroom.

Slytherin Beater Mark Crabbe had been sent to the hospital wing looking nothing like himself in fact he resembled a sea urchin. The accused being Patrick Hardgreaves- Gryffindor Keeper.

Dumbledore felt that tensions needed to be smoothed out. So on the evening of the 5th November Dumbledore arranged a bonfire and fireworks display to take place; this was to be done by the Muggles study teacher. Hagrid could be seen between lessons building a huge bonfire by the end of the day it resembled a small mountain. Anyone sat in the courtyard would have witnessed Dumbledore coming back from Hogsmeade with a trunk full of Butterbeers levitating one one side of him and another full of Dr Filibusters wet start no heat fireworks on his other side.

After dinner the students made their way down into the grounds. Everyone was wrapped up warm as the weather had turned decidely cold now and a cruel wind skinned faces and hands in the corridors. Lily had decided to wear the old Quidditch sweater James had given her along with a pair of bellbottom dungerees her thick duffel coat Gryffindor scarf and old cord hat and grey gloves.

Dumbledore had provided a mountainous pile of blankets not only for everyone to sit on but to also wrap around themselves or if you were a couple then both of you. Once everyone was settled in their blankets, James and Lily snuggled together under one, Sirius and Hestia together under another, and Remus and Marlene together, also Alice and Frank together. Peter had made his excuses and gone back to the Gryffindor common room. This made Lily feel bad that he didn't have someone special to huddle with. But once the bonfire was lit and started to cast its warmth Lily relaxed and forgot all about Peter.

Once the bonfire was hot enough everyone noticed the Salamanders crawling around in the hot logs within the fire. A while later they were all handed long branches with some marshmallows skewered on the end to toast in the roaring fire. Bottles of warmed Butterbeer flowed and everyone chattered happily, or in the case of the couple some elected to kiss while some took advantage of the clear night and were sat pointing out the constellations that their astronomy lessons had taught them.

Towards the end of the evening the 7th year Muggle studies group helped Professor Davis to set the fireworks off in truly spectacular fashion. Everyone ooo'd and ahh'd at the pretty colours that burst all around them. Some taking shape of Dragons, some fireflies. Others just twinkling colourful stars. At nine the end came and Dumbledore dismissed everyone by house, lead by their prefects and in the case of Gryffindor their Head Boy and Girl. James and Lily then had to patrol the corridors and make sure there were no stragglers left.

James was feeling quite tired and decided to plop down next a suit of armour and pulled out an old piece of parchment.

"Huh James what is that?" asked Lily frowning.  
"This my love is the secret to my success," said James grinning.  
"A piece of old parchment?" quired Lily, one eyebrow raised.  
"It looks like an old piece of parchment, but when I do this...,".

James took out his wand and touched the parchment and whispered.

"I solemnly I'm up to no good,".

Lily watched mesmerised as the black lines began to become one.

"What is that James?" Lily whispered in awe.  
"This Lily is 'The Marauders Map', Its a perfect replica of Hogwarts it makes every classroom every secret passageway and where everybody in the castle is at that precise moment, see there we are," said James pointing to two black dots on the third floor.

"Wow, James that is amazing but how do you know all this exactly?" asked Lily suddenly stern.  
"We err had many night time wanderings Lils under this,". James whipped out his invisablity cloak.  
"Holy Godric, is that a... a... Those are really rare where'd you get it?" whispered Lily.  
"My dad gave it to me, its been in the family generations. It's passed down from father to son. Mother to daughter," said James nonchalantly.  
"This is amazing," Said Lily picking up a corner of the air light like fabric.  
"It is isn't it?" Said James with a smirk.

Lily saw James glance towards to the map and then a huge evil grin spread across his face.

"Well, well, well lookie what we have here," said James pointing towards the map.

She saw two little dots labelled 'Sirius Black' and 'Hestia Jones' in a supply closet up on the fourth floor.

"Shall we go bust them?" Lily asked James with a grin.  
"Come on," said James grabbing Lily's hand.

Using a secret passageway they were on the fourth floor in a matter of minutes and outside of the closet. James and Lily stifled laughter as they could hear Sirius's moan coming from within. They silently counted using their fingers to indicate on three Lily whipped her wand out and the door to the supply closet flew open.

"Busted me thinks!" said Lily triumphantly.

James was stock still then Lily realised why. They'd caught Hestia in a rather unceremonious position with her mouth wide open...

"Oh Merlin!" said Lily as her hand flew to her mouth.

Hestia and Sirius had both turned beet red, and Hestia was now stood in front of Sirius shielding him from view.

"Would you two mind mind shutting the door and getting lost?" demanded Sirius angrily.  
"Sorry!" squeaked Lily and slammed the door shut.

James was finally getting composure back and finally he started to move. He grabbed Lily by the wrist and sat down on the stairs.

"I can't believe I just caught them two do...," James trailed off and suddenly he burst out laughing, and rather raucously.

The laughter was infectious and soon Lily joined in...

The next day neither Sirius and Hestia weren't talking to Lily and James. As much as this irked them and they felt they were being childish they could in a way understand how they felt.

The noise in the Great Hall was at fever pitch. The Gryffindor Quidditch team were all looking pale and in the case of their Seeker; Dianthe Dores a delicate shade of green. Finally James announced it was time to go down to the Quidditch pitch. Being out in the open air seemed to help a little. James took a moment to to check the conditions. The ground was hard which would give them a fast kick off. It was partly sunny and cloudy so there wasn't too much sunshine about which would make visability easier, unless the clouds moved.

Once they were inside the changing rooms everyone silently changed into their Quidditch robes then James launched into a team pep talk. James had also draw some diagrams to go along with the pep talk, at the end everyone acknowlegded that they understood what their Captain wanted them to do. The curtain was thrown aside and they all marched out to the pitch. The roar from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws was tremendous. The boo's from the Slytherins could barely be heard.

Madam Hooch strode on to the pitch and asked the Captains to shake hands, Lukas Flint of Slytherin gripped James' hand as hard as he possibly could in an attempt to make James flinch but he held his ground and squeezed with equal force.

"I want a nice clean game from all of you," Said Madam Hooch sharply, "mount your brooms, 3,2,1".

Madam Hooch kicked the crate open and the balls took off.

"Aaaand they're off!" said Andrew Tucker a sixth year Ravenclaw. "Potter thrown the Quaffle, Potter throws to Tucana; Tucana to McKinnon. Mckinnon shoots and she scores! Ten points to Gryffindor,".

The crowd started going wild and chanting 'Go, go Gryffindor' as loudly as possible.

"Beater Black for Gryffindor smashes a Bludger at Vinnie Goyle and its made contact folks!".

The Slytherin end burst out in indignant 'Boo's' as Goyle managed to right himself on his broom again as Sirius had nearly unseated him.

"Avery of Slytherin takes the Quaffle from Gryffindor chaser Tucana; Potter flies by and startles Avery and Avery drops the Quaffle, McKinnon's below to catch the Quaffle and she's off, Beater Crabbe hits a Bludger towards McKinnon and she drops the Quaffle, Chaser Mulciber catches the Quaffle and he's off and Gryffindor Keeper Hardgreaves misses, Slytherin scores. The score is now ten ten".

A sea of groans fill the air along with a sea of cheers. Lily put her head in her hands and groaned.

"Ooo and Slytherin Beater Crabbe is told off by Madam Hooch for 'Excessive cobbing'. The penalty to be taken by Potter.. He shoots HE SCORES! Twenty, ten to Gryffindor".

James was so pleased he did a lap around the pitch and ended it with a loop'd' loop. This made the Gryffindor's laugh.

"Keeper Boile throws the Quaffle to Chaser Flint, Beater Brewer of Gryffindor whacks a Bludger at Flint, Flint drops the Quaffle and its caught by Tucana of Gryffindor".

Lily suddenly noticed an aerial battle going on above the game between Sirius and his brother Regulus.

"Look," yelled Lily pointing upwards.  
"SIRIUS!" screamed Hestia.

Soon everyone was pointing at the fight going on in mid-air.

"Come on then Reg!" teased Sirius.

Regulus sent a curse flying at his brother but Sirius rolled to his right and it missed.

"Come on you can do better than that," taunted Sirius in glee.  
"I hate you Sirius!" yelled Regulus.  
"I'm wounded Reg," said Sirius with a pretend pout.

Regulus tried to send another curse at Sirius only for Sirius to roll away again. Sirius sent a curse towards his brother but he managed to dodge it.

"Merlin, one of them is going to end up dead before long!" whimpered Alice from Lily's left.

James, Patrick, and Mark had landed on the ground and watched in horror. Pyxis was sat on his broom still in mid air as was Dianthe Dores. Both felt like they'd be suspended where they sat.

"Oh Merlin that was close!" yelled Tucker into the magical microphone.

Sirius had come close to being unseated as his broomstick tried to hurl him off but managed to just hold on by his fingertips. Lily screamed and Hestia was sobbing. Mary and Frank had took off towards the pitch wands drawn in case they needed to slow the fall of one of the boys if either of them fell.

But Tucker suddenly yelled.

"Holy Godric, Seeker Dores of Gryffindor has spotted the Golden Snitch!".

She had in fact spotted the Snitch as it whipped past her right ear. The commentry made Regulus realise that they were still playing a match. he broke away from the aerial dog-fight and made to chase Dores but he was too late Dianthe closed her hand around the little golden ball.

"Aaaand Gryffindor wins! Seeker Dores caught the Snitch! The end score one hundred and seventy to ten".

It took a moment for the crowd to register what Tucker had said, the sound was like a aeroplane revving up as the crowd came to and started to cheer. Both Crabbe and Goyle were that annoyed that they both threw their Beaters bats at Dianthe Dores and both caught her directly to her chest and she fell off, luckly Mary had been paying attention and slowed Dianthe before she hit the ground. James had also spotted Dianthe as she fell and took off on his broom and flew towards Crabbe and Goyle with Mark Bewer's bat and clubbed both of them around the head.

McGonagall was on the pitch in a matter of minutes to deal with the situation. Which resulted in Dores, Crabbe and Goyle in the hospital wing. James in detention and Sirius and Regulus with a good telling off.

Lily was waiting in the Gryffindor common room for James and she was fuming at the fact James had landed up in detention for the next week. She called him all sorts of names. She also demanded that when he went to see Dianthe that he apologise to Crabbe and Goyle for retaliating.

"But Lils," whined James. "They started it! They got into a temper for Dianthe catching the Snitch and I saw red," James pouted.  
"I don't care James! That was a disgusting display and you Head Boy as well and now you've got detention for the next week!" said Lily in disgust.  
"I'm so sorry Lily, but Dianthe is only a third year and my protective instinct took over,".

Lily observed James for a moment. If he could be like that with a fellow student she wondered what he'd be like as a father. The thought of James getting protective over a child made Lily smile and warmed her heart.

"Lils what's with the smile?" asked James in confusion.  
"I was just imagining you as a father protecting his child and it's so very sweet," said Lily grinning.

This caused James to pull her close and kiss her.


	16. Conversation (Pt 2)

**A/N: Hey Y'all how are ya? A big thanks to Cabba and Weirds'myname for your dedicated reviews! Without you two I dunno what I'd do, so sending big hugs to you both! Hello, hello to my new followers: Wilma27, Soniaham, and Nargelle welcome to ALWL! Please read and review. **

**Hope you like this chapter, I felt I'd like to bring a little brotherliness to this story...**

A conversation between James and Sirius, no description.

S: "Hey mate how's it going?".

J: "Everything is fine mate, thanks for asking,".

S: "Has Lilykins forgiven you for getting detention?".

J: "To be honest mate I'm not sure, that woman of mine is so complex!".

S: "Why what happened?".

J: "When I got back from McGonagall's office she was waiting for me in the common room  
she started yelling at me and calling me an idiot and a prat and a bullying toe-rag-,".

S: "Ahh sounds like fifth year all over again!".

J: "I know mate, felt like it too. Anyway explained that I quite literally I'd seen red cos Dianthe is only a third year I didn't want to see her get hurt like that It was totally uncalled for! Anyway then Lily gets all soft and sentimental and starts going on about how she thinks I'll be a good father... You know what? I like that thought myself,".

S: "Whoa mate! Hope your not planning on knocking Lily up anytime soon,".

J: "Dont be dense we're only 16, and besides Lily and I haven't even got that far in our-,".

S: "You two haven't even had-,".

J: "No Sirius, unlike you I'm not some sex crazed idiot!".

S: "Ouch Prongs, very ouch! I'm not a sex crazed idiot... I'm a healthy 17 year old who has needs,".

J: "Which reminds me to say Padfoot sorry I missed that blessed event last month I was meaning to throw you a huge party..,".

S: "I still can't believe you forgot Prongs. But as you've been so wrapped up with the lovely Miss Evans I'll let it slide this time, It's about time you had some happiness in your life it's been a tough year mate... But Uncle Charlus didn't forget I told you right that he sent me this watch?".

J: "No Pads you didn't but I have noticed it on occasion gotta say my old dad did you proud,".

S: "I don't think Aunt Dorea could have done better to be honest..,".

J: "No she couldn't have,".

S: "Oh Prongs, I didn't mean to upset you! How you doing with that?".

J: "As long as I'm kept busy It doesn't bother me too much, it's only nighttime and when I go home that it bothers me most you know? Especially at home I keep expecting her to come up behind me at breakfast and kiss my temple and say 'Good morning' to me before giving dad a kiss too and then sitting down to eat,".

S: "Yeah I know what you mean Prongs, when I ran away last year those first few weeks she made me feel so welcome and so... Loved I'd never had that at home,".

J: "I know Pads, I can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like for you,".

S: "To change the subject Prongs did you say that you and Lilykins never had?...".

J: "Padfoot, don't even go there. Just 'cos you and Hestia are like bunnies,".

S: "Hestia and I haven't yet either for your information the other day when you and Lily caught us that was the first time we'd allowed things to get out of hand like that,".

J: "Oh okay I am sorry! Have you still got the hump about that?".

S: "Nah it's all good Prongs, I'm just grateful it was you and Lily and not McGonagall! Could you imagine if she'd caught us doing that or worse Filch? We'd be in detention until the end of the school year!".

J: "Good point Padfoot old friend, I would be so mortified if either of them caught myself and Lily doing that... Not that I would do that with Lily in a broom closet I would choose a more romantic setting maybe somewhere like the room of requirement,".

S: "Nice idea! Why didn't I think about that?".

J: "Because you was thinking with your 'little' head,".

S: "Oi you cheeky git!".

J: "Pads, did you really just hit me a pillow?".

S: "Yes, yes I did!".

J: "You bloody big girls blouse!".

S: "I'mma what Prongs?".

J: "You heard me,".

S: "Oh you are so for it now,".

J: "Bring it Padfoot you know you'll never win!".

S: "OI! You cheating git get out here now you can't hide in the bathroom forever!".

J: "Who's cheating? Call of nature!".

S: "Yeah, yeah whatever you reckon!".

J: "Come get me then!".

S: "Stand still so I can hit you, you swine!".

J: "No chance Pads,".

S: "Fine! You leave me with no choice".

J: "What you gunna do Pads?".

S: "Levicorpus!".

J: "Oi Padfoot now that is cheating put me down!".

S: "Not till you conceed that I am the best at fighting,".

J: "Never!".

S: "Okay stay like that,".

J: "Put me down Sirius please,".

S: "Say it!".

J: "Fine! You are the best at fighting!".

S: "There that wasn't so hard was it? Down you come!".

J: "Sirius, run!".

S: "Why? Are you a glutton for punishment?".

J: "Sometimes I hate you Padfoot,".

S: "Nah you don't you love me really,".

J: "Lucky for you!".

S: "What lesson have we got next?".

J: "Defense, and I do believe we're doing more with Patronuses this lesson as well I saw Professor Windebank whilst on patrol last night and he was combing the castle for a Boggart,".

S: "What does he want a Boggart for? We covered that back in third year,".

J: "I think he wants us to pretend its a dementor to be honest Pads, closest we're going to get to getting near one really mate,".

S: "Good point Prongs,".

J: "Has yours made any distinct shape yet? Mind is large but It's not really taken shape as yet,".

S: "Nope, mine is going to be large as well that much I have seen,".

J: "I wonder what shape Lily's will take on,".

S: "I was wondering the same about Hestia's actually,".

J: "I also wonder what shape Remus' and Pete's will take. Though I think all of ours will take the shape of our Animagi.. Which could be a problem for Remus,".

S: "Merlin! This could give Remmy away James!".

J: "Oh hell I didn't think of that! Damn it that's the bell. Come we better go find Remus and Peter and the girls,".


	17. DADAPatronuses

**Hello me dears and how are we all? Well I hope! Just want to thank Cabba and Weird'smyname for your reviews made me smile! Hello to my new follwers; 12hundredandone, Crazyarmywife, and Sainette and welcome to ALWL! I hope everyone is continuing to enjoy this work of fiction! Please can I ask 2 little things? Read and review? Please. I'll give you all cookies if you do... **

Once Professor Windebank was satisfied everyone was up to the level they needed to be he announced a new topic to the Gryffindor and Slytherins that had achieved an 'E' in their O.W.L's. This consisted of James; Remus; Sirius; Peter(Just); Lily; Hestia; Marlene; Alice; Frank; and Mary for Gryffindor. For Slytherin this consisted of Snape; Avery; Mulciber; Travers; Flint; Boile; Crabbe; and Goyle.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen we shall this term be starting on Patronuses, who here can tell be about Patronuses?".

Lily's hand shot into the air as did Snape's and Remus' but as Lily had been the quicker Professor Windebank asked her.

"Miss Evans if you please,".  
"Please sir, a Patronus is positive force, and acts like a shield a Dementor will feed on that rather than the Witch or Wizard who cunjured it. For it to work you need to have a positive and happy memory a powerfully happy memory and you have to allow that memory to completely fill you up and to lose yourself in it before you say the incantation," said Lily at top speed.  
"Very well said Miss Evans, ten points to Gryffindor. Now Miss Evans do you know the Incantation? for another ten points?".  
"Yes Sir I do, the incantation is; 'Expecto Patronum,'".  
"Very well done Miss Evan indeed you are correct, another ten points to Gryffindor,".  
"So if you please class if you'll stand and find a space I would like you to take your wands out and start thinking of a happy memory,".

The class got up and started moving around. Once they found a space they all went quiet and started thinking about their happiest memories. For James it was easy his happiest memory was Lily and would always be Lily. For Lily She'd been bombarded by various different happy memories, finding out she was a witch, Hogwarts, her friends, and James- Lily decided on her friends and James she included the Marauders as her friends too. For Snape his happiest memory was also Lily, how she would smile at him, her brilliant green eyes. For Remus he knew he wouldn't be able to try so hard because if he did he was sure that it would give him away, this made him so sad for his happiest memories was his friends and their acceptance and what they had done to become illegal Animagi, of his girlfriend Marlene and Lily whom she was his kindred spirit.

"Right now you should all have a happy memory to work with, now I want you to think of this memory... Hold on to it and say the incantation,".

On first go, Lily and Snape managed to produce a non corporeal patronus that is to say a silvery vapour.

"Look Sir," Lily cried in jubilation.  
"Very well done Miss Evans you as well Mr Snape, but your memories dont appear to be quite strong enough,".

Lily thought again.

She closed her eyes and thought as hard as possible of James, the Marauders and her friends and her parents. She quietly muttered the incantation. The whole room fell silent and Lily's eyes flew open and before her stood a bit bigger cloud of vapour it still had no distinct shape but it looked when it did have form it was going to be large. With that Lily gave way and fell to her knees, this try had drained her.

"Lils? Lily?" said James immediately by her side.  
"S'okay James, I'm alright," Lily mumbled.  
"Here drink this," said Professor Windebank.

He handed her a goblet of cool fresh orange juice. Lily unsteadily took it and gulped it down, the classroom came back into sharper focus and Lily realised she was flopped on the floor. She suffused with colour such was her embarressment.

"Oh good Godric James help me up please!" said Lily quickly.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" asked James wanting to be sure.  
"I'm sure, don't start fussing!".

So James grabbed her by the hand and had her right side up in a flash, he handed her, her wand. Lily started rolling up the sleeves of her cloak ready to get stuck in again when the bell sounded ending the lesson.

"Oh blast!" said Lily loudly.  
"Class, for homework I would like a 12 inch essay on Patronuses and their uses please to be given in on Monday. Miss Evans are you sure you're okay and don't want to go to the hospital wing?".  
"No Sir I promise I'm fine just tried too hard that time," smiled Lily.

He looked her over and smiled as she walked away after he'd flipped her hand at her in a 'shoo' motion.

She found James stood outside the class waiting for her.

"James please don't start fussing again I promise I am fine!" said Lily with a touch of asperity.  
"Okay, okay Lilykins chill I just wanted to escort you down to the Great Hall for dinner is all," said James playing the mock hurt card, he even pouted.

This made Lily crease up with laughter because he even batted his eyelashes too.

"Come then you daft git, escort me down to dinner then,".

She took his proffered arm and he lead the way down to the Great Hall for dinner. Once they reached the Gryffindor table the seventh year Dada class talk turned to Patronuses.

"So Lily pie what was you thinking about, though that is probably a silly question!" said Hestia with a smirk.  
"I was thinking of us all," she said indicating to all her friends and Marauders, "my parents too".  
"Yeah I was thinking for my friends and family too," said Mary.  
"I was thinking of Sirius," said Hestia with a wink.  
"I have to admit I did think of you but I was also thinking about breaking free from my Pure blood mania family and going to live with Prongs here," said Sirius, seriously.  
"Of course I was thinking of Lily," said James unabashedly.  
"Remus old pal what was you thinking about?" Asked Marlene.  
"Oh what? Oh I have to err go need to go to the library,".

With that he was gone.

"What the hell?..." said Marlene in confusion.

Lily looked at James and James looked at Lily, they both knew what would happen if Remus was to produce a corporeal Patronus it would likely take form of his werewolf form and would out him.

"Mar?" hissed Lily in a quiet voice.  
"Mmm?".  
"Furry little problem," Lily hissed back.  
"On it!".

With that Marlene swung herself away from the table and went in search of her boyfriend. James turned to Lily.

"How did you and McKinnon do that? I didn't hear either of you speak yet alone your mouths move!" asked James in awe.  
"Ah can't tell girls code," said Lily with a wink.


	18. Letters (Pt 4)

**A/N: Hi hi y'all, missed me? Sorry it's been a little while since I last updated but i've moved house :/ not fun! Just got the internet in the other day so I've finally been able to update yay! I want to say hi to my two new followers: Vounteeringpottergod21 and xsuperx, Welcome to ALWL! I hope you continue to enjoy and follw this story :) Right so here we go with Letters (Pt 4) **

_Hey Dad,  
How are you? I'm well and working hard like I always do. It was the first Quidditch match of the season the other day, of course Gryffindor won! So proud of my team not that I'm going to tell them that it'll inflate their heads especially Sirius (haha) Mind you I landed myself in detention for a week which is why it's taken me so long to write. Now before you blow your stack I did it out of protectiveness, the slytherin Beaters Crabbe and Goyle knocked Dianthe Dores off her broom for catching the snitch, she's only a third year dad! It's lucky Alice Prewett was on the pitch by that point because she was able to slow her desent before she went splat on to the Quidditch pitch. Yes Lily has giving me a good ticking off as well, before her imagination took over and Imagined me as a father protecting his child. Mind you we only scored 170 points, due to the fact that an ariel dogfight between Sirius and his brother Regulus took place mid air! I've never been so terrified in my life! Siri was almost hurled off his broom but managed to hold on by his fingertips... but he's fine dad._

The night before the match we kind of had a bonfire party the 7th year Muggle Studies group set off a load of fireworks and Hagrid built a huge bonfire which had Salamanders crawling around in the hot logs which was pretty cool, we all snuggled under blankets to keep warm and Dumbledore had loads of Butterbeer for us too, it was so nice to relax a bit oh and we were all giving a long stick with Marshmallows for toasting.

We've started doing Patronuses in DADA class now dad, so far not produced a thing only Lily and worst luck Snape have got as far as producing non corporeal patronuses, think I'm going to need to make time to practise this one, any tips? I'm worried about Moony though out of all of us. If he manages to produce a Patronus it could out him! Right I better go dad, I'm meeting Lily for patrol. You take care.

Your Brilliant Son  
James

Dear Son,  
I'm well a little tired it's very busy at the Auror office at the moment, I'm sure you've seen in the Daily Prophet about the disappearances and the well publicized murders of the Frimble and Grey families, and it had nothing to do with wild dogs either lets just say we're suspecting Inferi but you didn't hear that from me!

I'm pleased to hear you're working hard, shame about the weeks worth of detentions, what exactly did you do? Must have been severe for McGonagall to put you in detention. Good for Lily it's just what you need a good woman to keep you out of trouble! (haha). But otherwise very happy you won your first match, and rather startled that Sirius would provoke such behaviour whilst on his broom, tell him from me that was very irresponsible. Glad your mother isn't alive to hear this she'd have sent him a Howler by now. Good for Alice I'm glad she had her wits about her how is Miss Dores now? Lily imagining you a father is a bit much just yet, but then we all have flights of fancy. Just promise me you'll be responsible enough not to go putting both of you in a position you'll regret! Promise me James.

That fireworks party sounded nice, I could do with some relaxing downtime at the moment but don't know when I'm going to get any though.

Ah Patronuses, this is going to take a while to get a grasp on. Though I'm very surprised to hear that Lily and Mr Snape can produce non corporeal Patronuses already they must both be very advanced. If you still haven't got it by the time you come home at Christmas you shall be able to practise at home in the ball room that'll give you enough space. It'll be nice to have you all home. Right I'm signing off, it's late and I need to go bed. Take care James.

Dad

Hey Pops,  
Thanks for your last letter. Holy Circe, he's really using Inferi now? That's just sick and also a little scary. I won't say anything dad promise.

Oh I grabbed Mark Brewer's Beaters bat and knocked them 'round the head with them... Yes I feel ashamed of myself! Thanks dad, I don't need a good woman to keep me out of trouble... I need a good woman to help me cause trouble haha I'm joking of course. I think you'll really like Lily a lot she's a lovely girl so kind and warm hearted, okay getting sidetracked! Believe it or not Sirius didn't actually provoke that attack, it was all Regulus! I know that Sirius shouldn't have retaliated but this is Siri we're talking about, if someone is going to hex and or curse him he's going to hit back no matter what, you know he has a streak of pride a mile wide! He said to tell you that 'I'm hurt that you actually think that less of me and believe that I would provoke an airbourne battle' he's been sulking for a couple of days now in fact. Yes thank Merlin that Alice did have her wits about her otherwise that could have been qiute nasty. Dianthe is okay a rib was broken but Poppy healed her right up she's just a little bruised and tender at the moment.

Dad! Now I'm hurt that you'd think I'd could be that irresponsible! Me and Lily haven't... Holy Godric this is embarressing. But I promise I'm not about to make you a Grandfather anytime soon!

Have some time off please dad? I don't want you to work yourself to death I know you're a top ranking Auror but that is no excuse! GET SOME REST FOR CIRCE'S SAKE.

Oh cool thanks dad, I know you'll be around to supervise. I miss you too and so does Sirius and none of us can wait to see you at Christmas and I can't wait to introduce you too Lily either. Got to go dad, take care of you and take it easy okay?

Your loving son  
James.

Dear Jamie,  
Just a quick letter to apologize to both you and Sirius I shouldn't have assumed that you'd both be that irresponsible so I'm very sorry to you both.

No chance of time off or relaxing things are hotting up and we're having extra training so i'm going to be out of sight until probably Christmas now.

Take care son, if any trouble arises go to Dumbledore. Love you son, take care.

Dad.


	19. Christmas Misery

**Hey guys! How are y'all? Like to say a very big HI to my new follower and favouriter kelseyPJHP1997 thanks and welcome to ALWL! Right my lovelies this is the run up to the Xmas chapter I'm gunna be posting probably sunday or monday, had I carried on and added it to this chapter it would have gone on forever and tbh I've had a tipple or two and brain is stating to sag lmao. So all I can say is I hope you enjoy and please read and review! Reviews really do make my day sweeter... ;-)**

Finally December arrived and with it a ton of snow and ice and a large spate of colds. Many student were going to see Madam Pomfrey for a pepper up potion, which left them all smoking at the ears Lily especially; James had pushed her hard into going to see the matron and afterward anyone behind her would of sworn her head was on fire due to its already firey colour.

James was glad it was almost the Christmas holidays, it had an extremely long term but at the same time enjoyable as he had Lily. In DADA none of them had so far produced a corporeal patronus and they were starting to get a little frustrated with it, but James knew that Charlus had offered for them to practise at home so didn't get too dispondant.

One afternoon Lily was looking for James and found him in the seventh year boys dorm with the rest of the Marauders looking as if they were plotting and planning something, quietly Lily tip toed over so she could listen in what they were saying.

"Prongs mate we can't do that! It's not safe, I'm not even sure it's legal," said Sirius quietly.  
"Okay Pads, good point scrub that," said James, his quill scratching away at the piece of parchment in his hand.  
"How about turning them all to stone?" quired Peter.  
"Hmm tricky, do you know the incantation to that Wormy?" asked Remus.  
"No, no I don't," said Peter his face falling.  
"I thought we were going to do something more Christmas themed anyway," stated Sirius.  
"We are Padfoot old friend, what about turning all the food on their table to glitter?" said Remus.  
"Sparkly," said James in good humour.

Behind them Lily was killing herself, they were planning another prank and if she'd guessed correctly they were aiming to pull this on the Slytherins. She loudly cleared her throat making the four boys jump and she quickly arranged her face into a look of disapprovement.

"Evans, nice to see you," said Sirius in his charming way.  
"Lils, how long have you been standing there?" asked James in throwaway fashion.  
"Long enough Prongs, long enough," said Lily smirking.  
"Cheeky mare this one isn't she?" said Sirius jerking his thumb in Lily's direction.  
"Yes Padfoot she is isn't she," said james as he started towards her a grin all over his chops.

Lily sensing that James was about to do something to either make her laugh or scream quickly backed away and whipped out her wand.

"Oh come on Lils don't you trust me?" said James mock hurt.  
"Not when you have that daft grin on your face I don't,".  
"Sweetheart you can trust me," said James and pounced.

He picked her up in a firemans lift and carried her to his bed and chucked her on it and then gave her a damn good tickling, all the while Lily was screaming with wild laughter and begging him to stop with the torture. After a while Lily was crying with laughter, tears streamed down her cheeks and she was barely able to breathe. Eventually James had to stop and let his girlfriend breathe again.

"You...are...a...complete...git," said Lily between breaths.  
"I know," said James smirking hugely at her.

The other Marauders had disappeared sometime during the 'torture of Lily by tickling' and James flopped down on the bed next to her and pulled her close to him, giving her a small kiss on the end of her nose.

"All ready to meet my dad in a few days?" asked James as he nuzzled her neck.  
"Of course I am, if he's anything like you then this should be a good Christmas. Azalea came back from home with presents for both of us from my mum and dad," panted Lily lustfully.

James stopped what he was doing to look at the gorgeous girl in his arms, this action caused Lily to whimper.

"Really? Your parents bought me a present too?" asked James he sounded rather husky.  
"Of course I've told them all about you in every letter I write to them sweetheart, as you're so important to me they feel like they already know you see?" said Lily as she pulled the note out of her robe pocket.

_Dearest Lily,  
Please find attached to Azalea Christmas presents for yourself and James. You've spoken of him so much in your letters that we feel we already know the lad, so I hope he likes his presents! We hope you have a lovely time at the Potter's house. Merry Christmas to you both._

Lots of love  
Mum and Dad xxxx

James swallowed past the lump that had risen in his throat and tried to speak, but no words came to mind. Lily shifted herself again and wound her arms around his neck and hugged him. Just then Peter came bursting in looking in a right state.

"James... Lily,".

James was on his feet in an instant and Lily wasn't far behind.

"What is it Wormy?" asked Lily.

Peter looked positively alarmed.

"It's Hestia!" was all he managed to get out.  
"Go!" was all Lily commanded.

Peter led them to the hospital wing. They ran in to find Hestia in total melt down hysterics.

"Holy Godric, what's wrong with her?" Lily demanded at once.  
"News from home her parents were founded murdered the Dark mark was set above the house," said Poppy sadly.

Lily felt the world had melted away as her knees gave way and she sunk to the floor, silent tears coursing down her face. James crouched down and whispered to her.

"Lils, come on shush it's okay come on, Hest needs you darling,".

Lily allowed James to pull her to her feet she quickly wiped her face on her robes and sat down next to Hestia and tried to pull her into a hug but Hestia was too hysterical to be held.

"Hest sweetie, it's me Lily. Shush come on sweetheart you're safe I'm here," Lily said softly.

Hestia turned wild eyes on her best friend and flung herself on Lily at the recognition.

"Lily... Lily... they're dead... they're dead... they're dead," wailed Hestia.

The sound was like a wild dog injured the sound pierced everyone in the room, breaking each heart at the sound of this poor girls misery. Finally Poppy came back with two potions for Hestia to drink, one was a calming draught the other was a dreamless sleep potion. Lily with difficulty managed to get the calming draught down her best friend, which reduced her to nothing more that heart-wrenching sobs, then Lily was able to finally persuade Hestia to take her dreamless sleep potion and held her tight till Hestia had fallen asleep. Once she was asleep a screen was put up and Lily was able to get her bestie into a gown.

Lily came back round from the screen and flung herself into James' loving arms were she stood and sobbed into his chest. Of course the news spread through the school like Fyend fyre, as well as it made it into the Evening Prophet edition of the paper. Lily managed to scrounge a copy and read the story, apparently the A.V had been used but not before a damn good fight had taken place, the entire house was a mess and both Mr and Mrs Jones were in their night clothes about to retire to bed. Lily was unable to read anymore, nor could she breathe. She flung one of the front doors open and gulped in as much fresh air as she could before she went dizzy.

About to shut the door she spotted Dumbledore striding up the front drive so she waited for him to arrive and step inside before she shut the door.

"Ah good evening Miss Evans, how are you?" asked Dumbledore kindly.  
"Oh, you know Sir," said Lily with a shrug.  
"Of course, how is your friend Miss Jones?" he asked sadly, the sparkle seemed to fade from his piercing blue eyes.  
"Still sleeping, I've asked Matron to send me message when she wakes so I can be there for her," replied Lily softly.  
"Ah so much happening to those of you that are so young," said Dumbledore quietly.

Lily looked at her Headmaster and thought she saw a tear slide down his cheek...


	20. Christmas At The Potter Manor

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to y'all! Sorry it's taken me so long to post but one been busy and two had a touch of writers block as well :/ Anyway I'd like to say Hi to my two new followers, loveableginger19 and ThePotterScene72 welcome to ALWL :) Okay so this chapter is my belated Christmas present to ya'll its nice and long, and taken me all day to write as well! Literally its taken me over 9 and a half hours to write! lol. So I hope you enjoy. Please Read and review please? **

**Btw I have 24 followers can we try and get this to 30? Do you reckon it can be done? ;) Lol. **

Finally the end of term arrived, but cheer was thin on the ground for the Marauders and co. Hestia had shut herself away in the girls dorms since being discharged from the hospital wing. No matter what Sirius or Lily said or did nothing helped. Lily even ended up doing Hestia's packing.

"Hest sweetie what do you want to take to James' with you?".  
"Nothing, I don't want to go to James' for Christmas".  
"You're not staying here alone Hest, no way! You're coming with me so I can keep an eye on you!".  
"Am not".  
"Are too".  
"Am not".  
"Are too".  
"Am not".  
"Hestia this is not up for discussion, you are coming with us and that is final!" Said Lily with a tone of finality.  
"Hate you" Hestia murmured.  
"I know you do" Lily smiled.

It was the final feast of term and the Great hall looked spectacular. Its 12 Christmas trees were breathtaking there was mistletoe hung over the entrance of the Great hall having been placed there by James as a joke. There was icicles on the walls, this year Lily had really gone to town and made the place look like a winter grotto. Everyone apart from the Slytherins made their way over to the Gryffindor table to congratulate Lily on a gorgeous job well done.

Half way through the feast something started happening at the Slytherin table. Ice started creeping its way slowly up the table and across the table freezing the Slytherins where they sat momentarily. A yell went up from the end of the table that hadn't yet been affected causing everyone to turn and watch as the food, goblets, plates and the Slytherin themselves freeze solid then melt. As the Slytherins that werent effected tried to stand they found they couldn't because their feet had been frozen to the floor holding them in place, so some Slytherins froze stood up trying to escape. This caused much mirth to be had by the rest of the tables. Of course immediate uproar ensued from the Slytherin table once the last trace of ice had disappeared.

"It was those gits over there!" Yelled a sulky looking Slytherin girl.  
"Yeah, it was those bloody Marauders again" Shouted the Slytherin Wizard's Chess champ.  
"Screw you Gryffindor!".  
"Go to Hell".

Amongst the kerfufful someone shot a curse at the Gryffindor table hitting the pumpkin juice jugs cracking them and causing them to gush into the Marauder and Co's laps. James looked over and saw Snape smirking triumphantly. '_I'll get that slimy little git at some point'_ Thought James. Lucky Lily being Lily had managed to vanish the shards of the pumpkin juice jugs and the huge orange stain on the table and those who'd been hit with the juice. Finally Dumbledore called order and dismissed everyone.

The Marauders were seething at being pranked back by Snape, none but the Marauders pranked everyone. They agreed out of earshot of the girls that after Christmas Snape would get it.

Finally the morning of the last day of term arrived and they quickly breakfasted and took the carriages down to Hogsmede station to get the Hogwarts Express into London. The journey seemed to go on forever, Hestia laid curled up in her seat seemingly asleep, Lily and Remus tried to read their Charms books but kept being interuppted by the other boys as they played exploding snap and Wizard's chess. Eventually they gave up their books as bad jobs and joined in as spectators as James throughly beat Sirius hollow at Wizard's chess. Lily eventually fell asleep on James' shoulder for the last half of the journey and only awoke as James gently nudged her awake again to tell her they were about to pull in at Platform 9 and 3/4.

They disembarked slowly and carefully to make sure not to alarm any Muggles. Once the Marauders and Co were through the barrier they were met by a smiling Charlus Potter and a sour looking Mrs pettigrew. Peter bade goodbye to everyone and disappeared with his mother.

"Hello, hello everyone nice to see you all" Said Charlus happily.

He took in Lily, and sighed. She had something of his dead wife's spirit about her and could see why James was besotted.

"Dad! How are you?" Asked James manfully hugging his father.  
"I'm quite well thank you son, so this must be the beautiful Lily?".  
"I'm sorry where are my manners? Dad this is Lily, Lily this is my father Charlus Potter".  
"Nice to meet you Mr Potter" Said Lily politely.  
"No need to be so stuffy Lily, call me Charlus" Said Charlus softly.  
"Hey Uncle Charlus!" Yelled Sirius drawing attention to himself.  
"Sirius" Said Charlus in a very slight curt manner.  
"Nice to see you again Charlus, and thank you for having us again" Said Remus politely.  
"Not a problem Remus, now come on lets not stand on ceremony lets go home".

Charlus gave Lily a piece of paper with the Potter Manor address on it for her to memorise, as Charlus was Secret Keeper, after he cautiously burned the piece of parchment. Marlene had been before with her parents during the summer holidays and Sirius was taking Hestia side long apparition as she wasn't even strong enough to apparate by herself.

Lily and Co shut their eyes and apparated. Lily wasn't fond of apparition the sensation of being suffocated and the pushing blackness on all sides was horrible. But it was over in a matter of seconds and she certainly wasn't about to get on a broom! She opened her eyes and the sight before her took her breath away- the Potter Manor was more like a small castle, it had miniture turrets and small rows of battlements and large windows and a large set of double doors as the entrance. Once inside Lily's eyes darted everywhere, the walls were covered with paintings, the furniture all looked expensive and old. Just then two House Elves appeared.

"Master James and Master Sirius nice to see you both!" Said Hinky and Dot.  
"Hi" Chorused James and Sirius together.  
"I see you have Mr Lupin and Miss McKinnon with you too" Said Dot in a squeaky manner.  
"I not recognise the other two young ladies" Said Hinky even more squeakily than Dot.  
"Hinky, Dot this is Lily Evans and Hestia Jones" Said James kindly.

James heard Dot take a sharp intake of breath, she'd have seen the paper.

"Welcome Miss Jones and my I just say how sorry I am for your loss" Said Dot curtiously her huge blue eyes swimming with tears.  
"Not now Dot, please show our guests to their rooms" Said Charlus quietly.  
"Of course Master Charlus" Said Dot with a bow.  
"Dad it's fine I can do that" Said James quickly.  
"Okay son".

James took Lily's hand and led her up a very grand staircase to the next level. Portraits again lined the staircase as well as silken banners with the family crest on it. He led Lily to a beautifully decorated suite, the door was a baby blue once inside the room was a baby pink in colour with a huge four poster bed with white delicate looking hangings, there was an absolutely beautiful dressing table and wardrobe too.

"Well what do you think Lily flower?" Asked James quietly.  
"James it's gorgeous" Said Lily happily as she'd just spotted the large bookcase of books.  
"I'm glad you like it, it was my cousin's room" Said James throatily.

Lily spun round to look at James and saw tears streaking their way down his cheeks. She was by his side in seconds.

"Tell me about her sweetheart" Said Lily softly leading James to the bed and sitting him down.  
"Her name was Talitha and she got Spattergroit at age ten she wasn't a very strong child and it killed her Lils, she was like my big sister I was 7 when she died" Said James sadly.  
"Oh James I'm sorry truly" Said Lily gently stroking his face.  
"She was just as beautiful as you Lils, I have a picture of her wait here".

He got up and went through an adjoining door and was back with a large leather photo album within minutes. He sat next to Lily and leafed through the pages till he found the one he was looking for.

"This is her at age 8" Said James.

Lily gently took the album from James and gazed at the picture. She was a slight girl, with a cute little nose and a beautiful smile she couldn't tell the colour of her eyes or hair as the photo was black and white.

"What colour was her hair and eyes?" Asked Lily softly, swallowing a lump a lump in her throat.  
"She had bright red hair and brown eyes" Answered James with a soft smile.  
"She's gorgeous James" Said Lily Kindly.  
"She was such a kind girl just like my Aunt Ara she was my mum's sister" Explained James quietly.

Lily just hugged James tightly.

"Come on I'll show you the rest of the house" Said James realising that he'd pulled them into a bit of a funk.  
"Come on then darling".

He showed her the rest of the house. She later found herself alone a portrait of a lady with soft long auburn hair and bright green eyes had caught her eye.

"Ah I see you've found my darling wife Dorea" said Charlus coming up behind Lily.  
"Oh!" Was all Lily could say.  
"Yes I'm sure you've noticed that most of the women in our family have been red heads" said Charlus with a small chuckle.

Now that Charlus had said it she did notice that most of the portraits showed women with red hair with the exception of a few.

"Family trait huh?" Asked Lily kindly.  
"Yep, all us Potter men seem to fall for Red heads" Said Charlus with a smile.

They stood quietly observing the picture of Dorea, when James put in an appearance.

"Oh there you are Lils, hey Dad".  
"Hey James, your dad was just explaining about the Potter trait for Red heads" Said Lily with a small chuckle.  
"Oh yeah that" said James in a slightly embarressed way.  
"Your mum was beautiful James" Said Lily sweetly.

James merely sighed and looked away. Charlus looked at Lily and nodded and Lily took James by the hand and led him towards the library where they found Remus doing his Transfiguration homework.

"Hey Moony" Said James quietly.  
"Hey Prongs, Lily" Said Remus with a smile.  
"What you doing sweetie?" Asked Lily.  
"Thought I'd make a start on my Transfiguration homework, Charlus has the best set of books available on Trans" Said Remus happily.  
"Have you seen Sirius at all?" Asked James.  
"Last I saw he was with Hestia, he hasn't left her side since we got here" said Remus distractedly.  
"Aww bless him, he's softer than I ever thought" Said Lily wistfully.  
"I'm going to check on him and make sure everything's okay" Said James restlessly.

James rose and restlessly left the library, Lily watched after him as he left.

"Remus, what's wrong with James? He's seemed very restless since we got here earlier" Said Lily in concern.  
"It's being back here Lils, this place holds so many memories for him. Give him a couple of days to settle he'll be fine".  
"I didn't think of that, how and where Is Marley?".  
"She's fine, we're fine and last I saw of her she was out on the patio round back wrapped in a blanket reading a book" Said Remus shortly.

Lily recognised she was being dismissed and went in search of Marlene. She found her on the patio in a hat, scarf, gloves, winter coat and wrapped in a blanket with a book.

"Hey Marley, why are you out here it's freezing?" Said Lily.  
"Oh hey Lily, It's not that bad actually" Said Marlene.  
"Mar, you didn't answer my question why are you out here?" Pushed Lily.  
"Avoiding the tension, haven't you noticed it? What with James because of being back here and the memories haunting him, he was the same during the first week of the summer holidays when myself and my parents came over to visit, and also then there's this situation with Hestia as well".  
"Yeah I've noticed it Mar, I see what you mean. Though I think I'm going to go back in and warm up because I'm freezing".

Listlessly Lily made her way back inside the grand Manor, and made her way up to room to warm up and have a read. But by the time she got to her room she found she felt far too depressed to read, so she went to sleep instead. When she came too she found she'd been covered up and that it was dark, she sat up and tried to look at her watch to see the time there was just about enough light coming in through the large windows to see that it was 1am. Just then her tummy gave a huge growl and Lily thanked circe she was alone at the moment. Quietly she made her way down to the kitchen and found James was up and nursing a hot chocolate.

"Hey James what you doing up?" Asked Lily softly.  
"Hey Lils come here please" Asked James glumly.

Quietly she made her way over to him, he turned on his stool so he was facing her and took her in his arms and buried his face in her hair as she held him tightly.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Asked Lily in a soft rush.  
"It's being back here, all the happier memories of mum. Holy Godric I miss her so much Lils".  
"Hey it's alright darling, hold on to your memories and let them make you feel happy not sad. She wouldn't want you like this would she? You have your dad you have Sirius and you have me and I'm definately not going anywhere sweetheart" Said Lily her hands cupping his face so she could look at him.  
"I love you so much Lilykins".  
"I love you you too sweetheart".

Little did they know that Charlus was on the other side of the door listening and watching through the crack. Feel highly emotional, he stole back to his large cold bed to dream of his wife and the happier times they'd shared. He was glad James had Lily to help him through she was an absolute princess in Charlus' eyes and so totally what James needed. His heart ached that his only son was so grown up now even if he wasn't 17 till March he was already a man, and Sirius was proving himself to be a man in the way he'd been looking after Hestia all day. But he was also proud of both them, and he knew Dorea would have been proud too. Eventually he fell asleep again.

The first week passed quickly, between Sirius and Lily; Hestia was never alone, though Lily would just sit and read and try and have a little chat with Hestia when Hestia started it. Remus and Marlene went home to be with their parents for Christmas.

Lily had taken James into the nearby Muggle town to buy Christmas presents, which had Lily in stitches as James pointed out things that Wizards didn't have in their world, and the look of pure wonder and fascination at things like a television when Lily went into an electricals shop James stood rooted to the spot trying to figure out how the people got inside the small box which had Lily laughing so hard and his wonder he was almost child like and it melted her heart too. With the shopping done Lily took James into a fish and chip shop and ordered 5 portions of chips and cod. Upon arriving back at the Manor Lily announced that she'd bought dinner for everyone, having cleared it with Dot before leaving. Everyone enjoyed the feast of fish and chips out of its paper wrappings. Even Hestia who was slowly coming to terms with things knew she had the ardous task of organising the funeral of her parents once christmas was done, Charlus was helping out finacially as he knew the Jones's and that they were almost broke not that Hestia would ever admit it.

Finally christmas day dawned a thick carpet of snow lay on the ground and the sun was shining brilliantly. Dot and Hinky had set up a roaring fire in the den and under the Christmas tree was a mountain of presents for everyone.

"Wow I've never seen so many presents under any one tree" Exclaimed Lily.  
"Well there are five of us this year" said Charlus softly.

Though his tone implied that for Hestia the only presents she would recieve would be from her friends now that her parents were dead. Lily catching this grimaced.

Everyone sat themselves comfortably and Charlus started handing around everyone's presents. James sat in anticipation of Lily opening his presents to her. First she opened the ones from her parents and found a new sheepskin gillet and matching boots James and Sirius laughed themselves stupid at those gifts and Lily threw a couple of silencing spells for good measure making Charlus and Hestia laugh, Lily enjoyed hearing Hestia laugh again just the other day Hestia had asked Lily _'Do you think I'll ever laugh again Lils?_ Lily winked at her friend and smiled. She lifted the spells off the boys and they carried on with the presents. From Charlus Lily received a beautiful bracelet, her eyes filled with tears and she hugged him fiercely before showing James.

"Look James, look what your dad bought me".

James looked a recognised it as a piece of his mother's jewellery but didn't say anything, James knew that his father approved of Lily and this was his way of showing it.

"It's almost as beautiful as you Lils" said James nuzzling her.

From Sirius she received a new perfume it had quite the delicious flowery scent to it as well. From Remus she received her own copy of The Tales Of The Beedle and Bard. From Hestia a new Gryffindor scarf as Lily's had been pinched at the last Quidditch match. From Marlene a new skirt for the summer it was a deep purple and all floaty. from Alice and frank a silver necklace with a small heart pendant. Finally the presents from James came, he handed her a large flat present which consisted of a large box of Honeydukes finest chocolates, next was a glass Lily which would on a sunny day cast a rainbow into her room if left on the window sill. Lastly was a small box and Lily damn near had a panic attack thinking that James was going to propose to her but she was wrong, yes it was a ring but not an engagement ring, it was a promise ring a silver banded emerald lily flower that had Lily almost in tears at its beauty.

"Oh James this gorgeous and it looks so expensive too".  
"Nothing is too good for my lady Lily Rose" said James Gallently.

Next James opened his, Lily couldn't wait to see his face when he opened her presents to him. His dad had got him a new broomstick servicing set, and new Quidditch gloves to help him keep better grip of not only his broom but the Quaffle too. Sirius had got him a Muggle magic trick set for a laugh, James' face lit up. Remus had got him the latest book on transfiguration. Peter had bought James a joke set of antlers, which made James laugh. Finally it came to Lily's gifts, there was a mixed bag of Zonko's products and a few Peacock feather quill, there was also a pin that Lily had had specially made saying 'Hogwarts Best Quidditch Captain and Head Boy', lastly was a small flat box which when he opened found a necklace a golden chain with a deer pendant that had a small aquamarine coloured stone for the eye.

"Lily, this couldn't have been cheap sweetheart all that money" Said James softly.  
"I have savings darling so don't worry" Said Lily quietly and gave him a gentle kiss.  
"Put it on me?" Asked James.  
"Sure thing, come here".

As Lily put the necklace on him the feeling of her fingers brushing the back of his neck made him get a swooping feeling in his stomach, a low growl escaped his lips. Once it was on and in place he pulled Lily into his arms and held her and watched as Hestia then Sirius opened theirs. Just when Sirius thought he was done James pulled a couple more presents out of hiding and handed them to Sirius, advising him to open the large one first. Inside Sirius found a black leather bikers jacket which made Sirius squeal with delight.

"Whoa! Pads easy with the girly squealing" Laughed Lily.  
"Yeah What Lils said you big goof! Open the small one now" Said James a tone of excitement in his voice.

When Sirius opened the box he found a set of keys and stood looking bemused.

"Keys? What in the name of Circe do I need keys for Prongs?" Asked Sirius in confusion.  
"Follow us" Said James and Charlus together.

Everyone followed James and Charlus to a garage on the side of the house and blindfolded Sirius before opening the door.

"What is going on you guys?" Asked Sirius nervously.

No one said a word, Sirius felt hands take his as he was led inside the garage and heard something being removed before the blindfold was whipped off his head causing Sirius to blink. When his eyes finally adjusted his mouth fell open at the sight before him.

"No way!" Exclaimed Sirius.  
"Yes way Siri, merry Christmas bro" Said James happily.

Before him stood the sexiest thing Sirius had even seen, and it was his, all his.

"I can't believe you got me a motorbike you guys!"Said Sirius in wonderment.  
"Oh it's not just any ordinary motorbike Pads, it's a flying motorbike!" Said James proudly.

Sirius looked as if he was going to keel over such was his joy.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Said Sirius as he hugged both his Uncle and James.  
"You're welcome son" Said Charlus with a small lump in his throat.

They finally managed to persuade Sirius to come back in and eat before he took himself off for a bike ride. Which he did and persuaded Hestia to come along for the ride too, which unbelievably she happily accepted, leaving James and Lily to have some alone time.

The next week in between Sirius going out on his bike and doing homework they spent time in the ballroom practising their Patronuses as Charlus had promised. Finally after a weeks hard work both James and Lily pulled off their patronuses. James' was a proud stag, and Lily's was a graceful Doe, James' opposite. The Stag and the Doe stood together nuzzling at each other, whilst James and Lily stood in amazement. The look on Charlus' face was of complete amazement, never had he seen a pair of patronuses that were the opposite of one another, he knew then that these two were meant to be that they were something special.

Finally the new year rolled around and Charlus in old time fashion threw a New Years masquerade ball. Lily went into a panic at that as she realised that she didn't have a ball gown. But Charlus took her to his room to his wife's closet and told Lily to pick one to keep that if Dorea was still alive she'd do the exact same thing, Lily resisted but Charlus gently persuaded Lily that it was okay. In the end she chose a aquamarine coloured gown with spaghetti straps and Diamonate stitched on. James declared she looked like a Muggle Princess as did Charlus, sending Lily pink with pleasure. Charlus also did the same for Hestia but it didn't take much persuasion and she chose a coral pink gown with thick ribbon straps and the skirt hung in delicate folds.

Finally the big night arrived, the ball room had been decorated by Lily and Hestia and it looked dazzling. Dot and Hinky had taken care of all the food and drink.

There was old fashioned dances as well as a modern waltz and James and Lily danced the night away with their friends. Marlene and Remus had come along, as had Alice and Frank, Dorcas Meadowes had turned up on the arm of Amos Diggory which raised a few eyebrows. Some of the teachers had also come along which included Dumbledore and McGonagoll. This made Lily wonder if Charlus expected trouble. But the night went off perfectly, at one minute to midnight the countdown started. Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one. In came 1977 and someone screaming...


	21. Flight To The Chateau In The Dark Woods

**A/N: Hi everyone! Well here we go the next installment in ALWL! I'd like to say a big hello to my 25 follower ndahake96- Hi!- Welcome to ALWL! A big thank you to my faithful reviwer Weird'smyname not only for favouriting this but for your constant support and reviews it's what keeps me going to write this fic! If it wasn't for you I think I'd given up by now tbh! Oh and to my guest reviewer 'Juliana' Thanks, I'm not so good with making things difficult I always take the easiest path to things lol Also I just wanted to show more of Lily's cheeky side in that particular chapter :) **

**Okay I've had an idea for a oneshot about Slughorn finding 'Francis' anyone interested in me writing this pm me and let me know what you think...**

Lily was the first to realise what the screaming was about as she looked at the windows all around the Manor black cloaked figures were apparating into the grounds.

Death Eaters.

"James?" Charlus yelled loudly.  
"Dad?".  
"James, take all your friends and go you know where I mean! Go! Now! Move It James!" Charlus commanded.

James didn't argue. He grabbed Lily and yelled for all his friends to follow him. The wards were failing fast around the house and it wouldn't be long before the Death Eaters penetrated the inner wards around the Manor.

James led them all into the library, in one corner was a small concealed trapped door in the floor. James and Sirius quickly pulled the heavy slab up and ushered everyone down the steps into the tunnel below. It took both James and Sirius to put it back in place. It was now dark as pitch.

"Everyone you might want to light your wands" Said James quietly his voice wavering with worry.

'Lumos' Everyone muttered and immediately the darkness vanished and the tunnel didn't seem so crushing.

"Come on we have a bit of a walk in front of us" Said James quietly.  
"James? Sweetie? How are me and Lily supposed to walk miles in these dresses and heels?" Piped up Hestia.

James felt his irritation flare and without a word James flicked his wand and all the girls were now in Jeans and jumpers and flats.

"Right can we move now?" James asked sarcastically.

Lily noticed Hestia turn a light shade of pink and bite her lip and her eyes fill with tears. She tried to give Hestia a plactating smile but it came out more like a grimace. She knew James hadn't meant it his dad was up there in the thick of things and James' worry for his dad was paramount. They walked on in silence carefully and cautiously as the floor was a bit pitted in places. The tunnel twisted and turned and eventually became a rather steep climb.

"Darling where are we going?" Lily whispered.  
"Save your breath for the moment Lils and I'll explain later" Said James curtly.

Lily fell silent again but carried on walking. What felt like a lifetime later (when if fact in been about 40 minutes) they began to asend up a set of steps. This James used his wand to levitate a piece of the floor above his head to one side before cautiously checking that the Death Eaters hadn't found or penetrated this place, despite the fact it was unplottable and had tenfold the wards on it than the Manor. Once James was happy that the coast was clear he quietly motioned for everyone to follow him up. Once everyone was up James replaced the slab and lit the dull burning torch in the room.

Once the shadows started to vanish the room became clearer in was a smaller replica of the Manor's library, just not so lavish in decoration or books. Finally James began to explain.

"This is the 'Chateau' it's my family's strong point hide out. This place is hidden deep in the woods quarter of a mile away, this building is unplottable and the wards are tenfold the strength of the ones on my family's home. Thankfully we've never had to use this much till tonight..." James trailed off.

Lily was by James' side in the space of a heart beat.

"It'll be okay James, It'll be okay".  
"How can you be so sure Lils?".  
"Because for a start Dumbledore and McGonagall was there, I have a feeling that most of the Order was there and probably at least half the Auror office" Said Lily trying to sound confident.

James seem to perk up ever so slightly at these words.

"Come I'll show you around, keep your wands lit I don't want the torches burning just in case. It might give away our position" Said James uncertainly.

The 'Chateau' consisted of a library, a den, a kitchen, a living room, and dining room on the ground floor. On the upper floor was 5 bedrooms and 3 ensuite bathrooms. They decided on congragating in the den as it was cosier and closer to the library tunnel as no one could apparate in or out.

James insisted that everyone go to sleep that he would take the first watch. Then he would swap with Sirius in 4 hours, and so on. Lily conjured up blankets for everyone as they made theirselves comfortable, she figured they might as well she had no idea how long they'd be here for.

Lily couldn't sleep. She was too pent up with worry. Worry about James, worry about what was going on at the Manor, worry about whether Charlus would make it through this fight, worry about whether James would even have a home to return too after this was all over. Deciding she couldn't sleep she went for a walk to stretch her legs and found James sat in the library by the hatch rocking back and forth silent tears streaking down his cheeks. Lily quietly conjured up and blanket and gently wrapped it around James' shoulders making him jump violently.

"Lily! Oh... hey" Said James huskily.  
"Hey sweetheart".

That was all either of them said. Lily took James in her arms and just held him. That was how Sirius found them four hours later.

"Go on you guys its like 5am, go and get some rest! Lily make sure Prongs gets some sleep, if he doesn't find something heavy to knock him out with!" Said Sirius trying to lighten the mood slightly.

Lily merely nodded as she pulled James to his feet and led his back to the den and a quiet corner away from everyone else. Silently Lily pulled James down next to her and wrapped her arms around him and held him, gently stroking his hair till he was fast asleep. Once Lily was happily sure he was asleep she relaxed enough to go to sleep herself.

She found herself and James being roughly shaken awake by Sirius hours later. Lily looked at Sirius' face he was grim looking and was that tear stains on his cheeks? Lily's stomach clenched, she knew what was coming.

"Prongs, Dumbledore is here get up" Said Sirius a catch in his voice.

Lily was on her feet in an instant. She pulled Sirius into a fierce hug and whispered.

"It's Charlus isn't it? He didn't make it?" Lily asked softly.

Sirius couldn't answer all he could do was nod. Lily felt her heart break. Holy Godric, she knew this was going to be the hardest day her relationship was going to have to endure and mentally she started steeling herself for the announcement and the rest of the day ahead.

"Mr Potter, Miss Evans please sit" Said Dumbledore quietly as he indicated to the sofa opposite himself.  
"Tell me the worst" Said James almost harshly.  
"It is with the greatest of regret that I must inform you James..." Dumbledore's voice caught.

James knew what was coming, only one thing could have caused a reaction like this in his Headmaster, and for Dumbledore to also call him by his name and not 'Mr Potter'.

James steeled himself, Lily felt him go rigid.

"That's right James, your father didn't make it and the Manor is all but destroyed" Said Dumbledore quietly.  
"How?" Was the only words that escaped James' tight tense lips.  
"We believe there is a traitor within the Ministry itself James" Answered Dumbledore with something in his voice that Lily couldn't quite indentify.  
"Right. I'm joining Albus, I'm joining the Order, right here right now I want to fight! I'm so sick of these Fuckers destroying people's lives and for what?" Said James in the harshest tone she'd ever heard.  
"You can't James, you're not of age yet until March I cannot allow it yet" Said Dumbledore.  
"Screw being of age, I've got to do this I need to fight..."  
"I cannot allow it yet, as I have already said you're not yet of age also right now it is vengance not bravery you're displaying" Said Dumbledore in a tone close to anger.  
"FINE!" James spat. "I'll do this by myself then!" James stormed.  
"James no! Please sweetheart don't, Dumbledore is right you need to calm down right now in this state you'll likely get yourself killed before you could kill a single Death Eater and I can't lose you" Said Lily fear in her voice.

James spun around from the window to look at his beloved Lily. She was as white as a sheet, her green eyes huge and swimming with tears a few escaping and coursing a way down her cheeks, and her voice had sounded so fearful he'd never heard his Lily sounding so scared. He suddenly felt the fight go out of him and he sagged, he positively sagged and made for love, his last remaining anchor to life, his Lily. He pulled her into a tight hug and she refused to sob but she did feel racked.

"I'm so sorry James, your father was a great great man and I shall miss him. Just so you know Alastor and myself are willing to do your father's funeral" Said Dumbledore quietly.

James merely nodded his assent and Dumbledore silently left. Once James and Lily had been alone a while Lily pulled away and cupped James' face in her hands.

"I just need you to know James, that I'm sorry so very very sorry about your father; he was a lovely man and I shall miss him as much as you will, as will Sirius. But to reiterate you still have me and I'm not going anywhere I vow that here and now I love you so much".

No words could come to James and he just held her tight. They eventually went and found the others. They found Hestia and Sirius is a huddle sobbing their hearts out, Remus and Marlene were both very red eyed, Frank and Alice were curled up together on the couch Frank was gently rubbing Alice's hair and Dorcas and Amos just looking plain awkward.

"James me and Amos need to get out of here our parents will be going crazy with worry" Said Dorcas quietly.  
"I know Dorcas, but we're going to have to wait for Dumbledore to say it's safe first he'll have let all your families know" Said James with quiet authority.

Lily had a dawning, her parents! Her parents would be going mad with worry and it wouldn't help her father's heart condition any. Lily suddenly began to panic.

"James, I need to go I can't stay! My parents! My father! The stress is going to kill him James! I can't stay I'm sorry but I can't" Said Lily with a frantic feeling.

James had never seen Lily so unglued and it scared him.

"Lils, you can't leave not till we've been told otherwise. Please calm down Lily please" James begged.

He tried to hug her but she was frantically pulling away from him everytime he tried to grab her she'd just wriggle away.

"No James, let go of me! Let go! I have to go my parents my parents!" Lily was now sobbing by this point.  
"Lily I can't I can't let you go I'm sorry please Lily I need you to calm down please Lily" James was almost as frantic as Lily.  
"NO!" Screamed Lily.

She balled up her fist and went to punch James to make him let go of her jumper he'd just grabbed to stop her from fleeing. James ducked as she swung so Lily stuck out her leg to make him fall over on his butt. Once he was down she took flight. James yelled "Someone stop her". But her wand work was too good and she stunned anyone who came near her. She legged it to the front door and was gone.

Once James had recovered his wits and 'Ennervated' those that Lily had stunned, James shouted instructions that if Dumbledore turned up that he'd gone after Lily and to make sure she didn't get herself killed. Once outside some weak winter sunshine was breaking through the treetops giving him enough light not to need to wand. The only way James could go was forward for the moment but he knew after that, that the path forked left and right. He would need to the skills his father had taught him if he was to even find his Lily. He guessed she'd probably tried apparating away the moment she stepped outside but found it didn't work he knew the barrier was up to the big old oak about 50 feet from the front door. He could only hope she'd get lost in the surrounding woods and not find the barrier, because if she did it was game over for James as he had no idea where Lily lived.

To his left he thought he heard a sob but couldn't be sure. So James took on his Animagus form as his hearing would be sharper rather than in human form. After his transformation he just stood and listened. Yes to his left was a sobbing he quickly and quietly picked his way throught the trees and came to a clearing. Here he found Lily back against a tree her knees drawn up to her chest her head on her knees and she was sobbing heartily. James hadn't seen her sob this hard since the attack on herself on the train in September. He felt his heart break for her, but at the same time jealous that she still had her parents to want to run too for now he had no one.

James accidently stood on a twig, the sound of it breaking sounded like a gunshot and Lily lifted her head immediately wand out in front of her legs. She looked so child like her in her sadness and the fact she was scared too. He came out from behind the tree still in animal form and walked his way over to her.

Lily felt there was something familiar about this stag but right now she couldn't quite place what it was till it came close enough and saw the colour of its eyes.

"James?" She whispered.

The stag nodded.

"James, I'm sorry I'm so sorry I shouldn't have run away like that I should have stayed I was just so scred of losing my dad too all the stress and worry would have given him another heart attack and Tuney would have blamed me" The words came out in a rush.

Stag James took a step forward and with his muzzle stuck it under her arm and nudged it upwards indicating that he wanted her to get up. Lily got up and James turned and looked back to make sure Lily was standing before he started walking forwards and led her back to the house. Making sure that he'd changed before they came in sight of the 'Chateau' so not to reveal himself to anyway who wasn't a Marauder. Upon returning they found Dumbledore and McGonagall waiting for them, at once McGonagall flared up.

"Miss Evans, how foolish a girl you are running off into the woods like that! You could have been seen and worst killed we are not entirely sure if the Death Eaters have left the area yet and as such you're all to stay here a few more days till we can be certain it is safe to let you out of here to return to Hogwarts. I will send someone to check on your father daily if needs be but for now Miss Evans I need you to promise me not to go running off like that again".  
"I'm sorry professor I won't go running off again I promise" Said Lily in small voice.  
"Now as you will all be here a few days I have bought food to last you for the next few days this Chateau is perfect to accomodate you. You may have fires going and the torches lit and I'm sure you'll be most comfortable" Said Dumbledore genially.  
"Wait does that mean one of us is going to have to cook?" Asked Hestia.  
"I can cook" Chimed Lily and James together.  
"Excellent, well that seems to be sorted see you all in a few days".

Once both Professors left everyone sighed and started mumbling and grumbling and groaning about the arrangement, but knew that this was the safest thing they could all do in the long run.


	22. Time To Say Goodbye

**A/N:- Sorry it's been a little while been busy with helping my eldest to her school project! A quick hello to my new followers:- ndahake96 and snorman Hi! Also a big thanks for my two new favouriters:- ndahake96 and Weird'smyname. Okay now this is a little bit depressing and I apologise in advance! Anyhoo Read and Review... Please?**

The few days at the 'Chateau' passed quietly and fairly quickly as James decided that duelling was just what they needed to keep themselves busy, with the exception of Hestia and Amos who preferred not to get involved for they knew where this was leading at least Hestia did, and she stated again that she still wasn't ready to fight in the Order.

Finally Dumbledore arrived after day four of their incarceration at the 'Chateau' with the news that the area was definitely clear and could everyone please escort him back to the Manor to collect anything that belonged to them and anything that was salvagable.

The wreckage was a sad sight, broken brick and glass. It didn't help that it was such a gloomy day with insipid rainfall. James was glad it was raining so hard, no one could see he was crying. This was his home, a place of a million memories and now it was just a pile of bricks and girders. The rest of the Order was there to help pick through the piles of rubble to try and salvage what they could of the Potter treasures which by far wasn't really a lot, pretty much everything had been destroyed and flattened. After a soul destroying 4 hours they all gave up, James knew he was monitry rich but the material things to James didn't matter. He still had his Lily Rose and that was all that was important.

Dumbledore meanwhile hadn't stopped searching through the rubble and bricks he was using his wand to levitate the bricks and move them when he smiled as he came across everyone trucks. Little did James know but earlier that day Charlus had been and rounded up their belongings and cast protective charms around them just in case.

"James, I have found your trunk and also all your friends as well, seems your father being the man he was cast protective spells over them to stop them getting damaged" Said Dumbledore.  
"Oh" Was the collective reaction.

Dumbledore disabled the charms surrounding the trunks so everyone could be handed back their truck before apparating home or in Sirius and James' case back to Hogwarts until Lily stepped in and said James could stay with her at her parents place. Sirius decided to go stay with his cousin Andromeda for a few days before returning to Hogwarts. After all there was still Hestia and James' parents funerals in a couple of days.

Finally they were able to leave. They were all wet, and dirty and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Lily and James arrived on Lily's Cokeworth doorstep at 6pm; cold, hungry, thirsty, tired and so filthy. It was Lily's mother who answered Lily's summons and shrieked when she found her youngest daughter on the doorstep.

"Oh my God Lily! Are you okay sweetheart? We've been so worried about you. Come in come in both of you" Said Susan Evans as she pulled her daughter into a huge hug.  
"You must be James?" Said Susan over Lily's shoulder.  
"Yes Ma'am that would be me" Said James quietly, brokenly.

Susan released Lily and hugged James fiercely, for she knew what had happened as Dumbledore himself had arrived to explain what exactly had happened. James felt himself give way the dam broke and James just sobbed into Susan's shoulder. She gently pulled him and sat him on the stairs whilst saying soothing words the grief for his mother the grief for his father washed over him and the darkness engulfed him entirely.

Finally Mark Evans emerged from the kitchen, wondering what could be taking his wife so long to answer the door and was shocked at the scene before him.

"Lily? My Lily Rose! Oh my God baby girl!" Mark cried, and Lily moved into his arms and at once felt as safe as she possibly could in her daddies arms.  
"Daddy, I've never been more happy to see you than I am right now!".

Lily pulled back to look at her dad and could see he was ailing. His Auburn hair was shot through with grey, his face looked slightly grey with a pinchedness around his mouth and the merest hint of blue to his lips. Lily gulped but held it together, right now she was more worried about James sobbing in her mother's arms. Mark quietly took his daughter to one side.

"I take it that this is young Mr Potter you've spoken about so much?" Quired Mark of his daughter.  
"Yes Daddy it is" Said Lily with a hint of sadness.

Mark studied his daughter, and saw that her heart was breaking for this young man who had found he'd lost everything. It hurt him to acknowledge that this was it, this was likely the man his daughter would spend the rest of her life with, but also secretly pleased that his daughter had someone to love her and look after her once he departed this mortal life. Finally James' sobs hushed to silent cries before he looked up and saw Mark Evans standing there with Lily watching in concern.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean..." Started James.  
"Hush son it's okay we understand, Dumbledore was here a few days ago and explained everything. Our house is your house for as long as you need it" Said Mark warmly.  
"Thank you so much" Said James sincerely.  
"Shush, Lily take James and your belongings upstairs and get showered and changed while I put a meal together for you both" Said Susan.

With that she was up and away to the kitchen. Lily gently took James by the hand and led him to the spare bedroom, it as a cosy room a little plain but James didn't mind. Lily pointed James at the bathroom so he could shower and change, once James was out Lily gratefully put herself under the hot stream. James upon opening his truck found a note on top of his belongings.

_Dear Son,  
By the time you probably read this I would have gone, and I'm sorry so very sorry. I'd been hearing rumours so I took steps just in case those rumours turned fact. Had it not you wouldn't even be reading this as I would have removed it. But if you are reading this know this James I love you and I love Sirius. I'm so very proud at what both of you have become and i'm just sorry you've had to grow up so fast. Also James I want to keep Lily, don't mess it up she's going to be the one to pull you through this and keep you steady. Also work hard in your N.E.W.T's just because there's a war to be fought, after the battle is over I want you to be able to get a good job and have a family and be able to look after them like a real man should. It's time for me to go, but know this James its a life worth living too the fullest. We will meet again you and I._

Love Dad

Lily found James sat on the floor in front of his truck, piece of parchment in hand silent tears cascading down his face. She sat next to him and wiped his face with her thumbs.

"What's wrong sweetheart?".  
"This, Dad put it in my truck".

He handed it to her to read. Silently Lily took the note and read it, she felt her heart break just a little bit more for James, so she just held him till she realised just how cold James had gotten.

"Come on sweetheart you need to get dressed, you're so cold".  
"Am I? I hadn't even noticed".

Lily pulled James to his feet and turned to leave, but instead felt James' arms snake around her.

"Thank you for everything Lily, I love you so much and you really do make this a life worth living you know" He whispered into her hair.

Lily turned in James' arms and put her arms around his neck and looked into his dark hazel eyes, her own deep green ones moist.

"I love you too sweetheart and you make me so happy" Said Lily brushing her lips gently against his.

James captured her lips and kissed her ardently. They broke apart as Susan shouted up the stairs that dinner was ready.

THREE DAYS LATER

There was to be two funerals. One for Hestia's parents and one for Charlus Potter. It was going to be a harrowing day all round and truth be told Lily couldn't wait for it to be over with. She hated funerals and she hated that two people she cared about were having to go through this.

But both Hestia and James stood up to it they both accepted everyone's condolences, both delivered the eulogies without faltering. Dumbldore presided at both both funerals his bright blue eyes conveying sadness especially at Charlus' funeral, Dumbledore's speech was long in the wind for he remarked on Charlus' qualities as a man, as a father, as a friend and as a co-worker. The spech had nearly everyone assembled in tears as had James' words about his father.

Sirius also made a speech about his Uncle which earned him a hug from Lily after as did James. The insipid rain continued to fall at both funerals, Lily had a large umberella to cover herself and Hestia stood graveside at her parent's funeral as she threw a handful of dirt onto the lowered coffins. At Charlus' funeral at graveside Lily stood beside James as he watched the coffin lowered into the ground, silent tears pouring down his face as he threw the dirt on to the coffin. All he could think was _'How many more of these am I going to have to deal with?'. _Hestia wasn't having a wake for her parents, but Dumbledore and Moody had organised one for Charlus.

Everyone stood or sat around quietly conversing, eating or drinking as they discussed memories of Charlus and Dorea and James. James took none of it in, he was in his own head recalling times gone by. He briefly felt a small hand tap him on the shoulder, he looked around and saw Nymphadora Tonks stood beside him her long hair a deep shade of black.

"Hey Dora, you okay?" Asked James.  
"Hi James, I'm so sowee that your daddy died" Said Dora in a quiet hushed voice and hugged James her small slender arms circling his neck.

Lily observed this scene from by the table spread. She observed how softly he dealt with the little girl and how her hair changed from a deep black to a bubblegum pink for a moment and then back again. Lily must have been looking a little mystified for she felt a hand land on her shoulder, she turned her head and found Sirius stood next to her.

"Hey Lily-flower, don't look so mystified that's my cousin Nymphadora she's a metamorphmangi" Sirius said with a small smile.  
"Oh! I've heard of others like that but there hasn't been any in about a century" Said Lily.  
"I know was as much of a shock to Andy and Ted as it was to the rest of us" Said Sirius with a small laugh.

Dora skipped over to her favourite cousin.

"Hi Siri, is she your girlfriend?" Asked Dora pointing at Lily.  
"No Dora she's not my girlfriend this is Lily Evans she's cousin James' girlfriend. Oh and don't point it's rude" Said Sirius mock angry.  
"Hi Lily I'm Dora".  
"Hello Dora, nice to meet you" Said Lily.

They stood and had a little chat before Lily excused herself so she could talk to James.

"How you doing sweetheart?" Asked Lily crouched infront of James

James just shrugged.

"It's nearly over now darling" Said Lily taking one of his hands.

Finally it came time for everyone to leave. There were many and prolonged goodbyes and good lucks for James. Finally it was just James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter left.

"Hey Prongs you okay?" Asked Sirius trying to break the silence that had settled over them.  
"Yeah I guess" Said James quietly.  
"Back to school tomorrow" Reminded Remus gently and quietly.

Lily grimaced. She knew this would have been all over the _'Daily Prophet'_ and the thought of returning to the castle wasn't an overly pleasant thought. Almost as if Remus had read her mind he voiced her concerns.

"Lils everyone else went back today don't forget, Dumbledore mentioned something about tell everyone at the feast to leave both Hestia and James alone for now so don't worry" He said giving her a plactating smile.

Lily still grimaced. Finally the gang decided it was time to go home for one last night before returning to Hogwarts the next day.


	23. New Year, New Rules

**A/N: Hey guys how's ya been? Here we go a brand new shiny chapter for ya :) Not quite as dark as It has been, a tiny smattering of fluffiness and James getting into trouble... **

**Hi to my new follower brttnrising :) Thanks to my two faithful reviewers Cabba and Weird'smyname love you guys for giving me a review every chapter means a lot to me! 3 :) **

**Hmm appears my nine year old is becoming a little obsessed with HP... **

Finally they all returned to the sanctity of Hogwarts castle. James and Lily had never been happier to see the place. A foot of snow lay on the grounds and the sky was a steel grey colour and the wind whipped their bare faces as they walked up from Hogmeade High Street.

They were both still feeling the effects of the funerals, James was still looking pale and his eyes rimmed with red and black due to tiredness. Lily was looking more porcelain white and slightly puffy eyed due to the fact she'd burst into tears as she'd said goodbye to her parents. But hand in hand they walked up the drive and were met at the gates by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Evans, Mr Potter when you've settled back in and unpacked your belongings I shall need to see you both not only for the homework you missed yesterday but to talk to you about your Headship duties too" Said McGonagall softly.  
"Yes Professor" Replied Lily quietly.

Quietly the marched up to the front door only to be greeted by Dumbledore.

"Ah Mr Potter, Miss Evans how are you both?" Asked Dumbledore genially.  
"Oh you know sir" Said James.  
"And you Miss Evans?" Asked Dumbledore of his Head Girl.  
"So-so Sir I guess" Answered Lily evasively.

Dumbledore observed them both momentarily before speaking again.

"Professor I can take them from here" Said Dumbledore to McGonagall.  
"As you wish Albus".

She swished away.

"Now, I have a little surprise for you both" Smiled Dumbledore.

Lily and James looked at each other then back at Dumbledore.

"Now that it is finished I can offically inform you that the Heads dormitory is now ready and waiting your occupation. You are the first Heads to ever have used this dormitory" Said Dumbledore his blue eyes sparkling.  
"Sir?" Quired Lily.  
"Yes Miss Evans" Answered Dumbledore.  
"A whole dorm for just me and James Sir?" Asked Lily slowly.  
"Yes Miss Evans quite so, now if you would like to follow me" Chuckled Dumbledore.

Lily and James followed Dumbledore through the castle to the sixth floor and a painting of all the school founders.

"Behind here you will find your dormitory, one of the paintings occupants will ask you a question when you wish to enter, you must answer the question correctly failure to do so will leave you stranded outside I'm afraid" Smiled Dumbledore.

Dumbledore moved aside and the Helga Hufflepuff asked a question.

"Which charm would I use If I wished to make something float?".

James smiled fleetingly as he recalled an accident in their first ever Charms lesson. Using that particular spell James had made his textbook float into the air and when Sirius had whooped at James he lost concentration and the book landed right on Lily's head, causing her to turn around and yell at him that he was a 'Stupid prat and a great big git'. He looked at Lily and saw her smiling to as if she was introvertly replaying the memory too.

"_Wingardium Leviosar_" Answered James.  
"Quite right" Said Helga.

The portrait swung out and and Lily and James followed Dumbledore inside.

"Now then Miss Evans your dorm is upstairs on the left, and should hopefully fit your tastes, same goes for you Mr Potter, ah and Mr Potter no you cannot go up to Miss Evans dorm room either" Said Dumbledore on a chuckle again.

James smirked guiltily at Dumbledore.

"Now then I shall take my leave and let you settle back in".

Dumbledore left. Lily and James had a good look around the new Heads dorm. The walls were a neutral colour the curtains and the hangings were in Gryffindor red and gold, the sofa was a small two seater the upholstery was a deep rich red with gold coloured throw pillows as was the armchair. There was a large desk and a wall full of books much to Lily's delight. The window was large and let in lots of light, there was a fireplace too. Up in Lily's dorm the room looked exactly the same as her room at home, very feminine and delicate. Lily gave a yelp of delight. James on the other hand stood rooted to the spot the room was done out in the Gryffindor colours with a Quidditch Captains special scarf mounted on the wall, a picture of the Marauders was in a large wooden frame on the nightstand.

"Very nice James" Said Lily from behind him.

James turned and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Well come on in then" Said James.

James held out his arms and Lily walked straight into them. They just stood like that for a few minutes.

"So sweetie what's your dorm like?" Asked James.  
"Just like my room at home" Said Lily happily looking up at James.  
"Very pretty, just like you then" Said James wholeheartedly before kissing her.  
"Right shall we unpack later and go see what McGonagall wants?" Asked Lily.  
"What time is it?" Asked James grabbing Lily's wrist.  
"Noon, come on lets go get lunch".

Lunch in the Great Hall was a relatively quiet affair, the other Gryffindors were pleased to see the Heads back and several of the Quidditch team came over to ask James about practise, but had to tell them he'd let them know. Halfway through lunch the rest of the Marauders turned up along with Hestia and Marlene and surprise of all surprises, Peter with Mary McDonald. Both Lily and James looked at each other dumbfounded as if to say how? And when? But that burning question had to be answered later for now McGonagall had come over and stupidly Sirius blurted out 'I didn't do it!' which made everyone in the vacinity laugh.

"Mr Black, do we have a guilty conscience about something?" Asked McGonagall.  
"No Minnie of course not" Said Sirius smoothly.  
"Mr Black, please mind your cheek if you call me that ever again I shall put you in detention!" Stormed McGonagall.  
"So sorry my dear Professor" Said Sirius smirking.

McGonagall just clucked her tongue in a disapproving manner.

"If you and Miss Evans have finished your lunch Mr Potter could you both please join me in a meeting now?".  
"Yes Professor" Answered Lily.

After saying good bye to their friends Lily and James made their way towards McGonagall's office.

"I wonder what she wants to see us about" Said Lily questioningly.  
"I have no idea, I hope it's not going to include too much more work I have enough to be doing with added patrols and Quidditch practises, and homework" Moaned James.  
"I guess we'll find out in a second" Said Lily stopping outside McGonagall's office.

James lifted his arm and knocked...

As it transpired it was to do with the patrol rota. They were to do patrols in twos from now on and a Head out in the corridors as protection just in case. Apparently a bit of a nasty incident had taken place over the Christmas holidays involving a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin. Said Hufflepuff turned out to be sixth year George Abbott, who'd had a poorly performed stinging hex performed on him and had hit him right in the eyes and almost blinded him. The Slytherin in question was Fredrick Bulstrode and was now doing detention for the next month. At all times everyone was to make sure they had a partner with them on patrol, and if any prefect that didn't have a partner then one of the Heads had to go with them, McGonagall had said she understood that it was a lot of responsibility but it was wholly necessary to protect the prefects. Lily had agreed wholeheartedly, James a little less so. McGonagall gave them a mock up of the new prefects and Heads rota and dismissed them.

Lily decided on the way back to the Heads dorm to head to the hospital wing to see George Abbott and make sure he was okay, whilst James went back to the Gryffindor common room to fill Remus and the others in on what had happened whilst they were away and the fact that Lily and himself were now living in the new Heads dorm. This bought about much muttering about the unfairness of the fact they had to put up with the noisiness of the common room and no such thing as privacy. James said they could come and study in the Heads dorm if needs be but for now he'd like some quiet time with Lily if that was okay? The general response was some wolf whistling and cat calling.

When James got back to the Heads dorm, it appeared Lily wasnt back. But then he heard music coming from Lily's room, then he heard the clear sweet sound of Lily singing along to the song. James wished he could sneak up to her room but remember what Dumbledore had said, James wondered if he could get upstairs in his animal form so James tried it. Slowly one hoof at a time. It had worked! James moved right away from the stairs and came back to human form and watched his beloved Lily from the doorway, she was singing along to a muggle song and dancing around as she unpacked her truck and hung all her stuff up and put all her stuff away. When the song had finished James clapped and cheered loudly.

"James! How on earth did you get up here?" Exclaimed Lily in embarressment.  
"Oh I changed into my stag form" Said James smugly.  
"Oh you cheeky git!" Laughed Lily.

Lily's laugh seemed to fill the room. He stepped inside and grabbed Lily and held her against him and swayed with the music.

"What's this music?" Asked James quietly.  
"A Muggle band called 'The Beatles'" Replied Lily happily.

James chuckled at the name but fell silent and listened as he swayed Lily to the rhythm of the music. After a while James finally spoke.

"I like these Beetles" Said James.  
"Yay!" Said Lily happily.

Finally James detatched himself long enough to go unpack, and so Lily could finish hers then they met their friends to go to dinner. On the way down James spotted Snape lurking around the fourth floor corridor. James said nothing to anyone about it and excused himself saying he needed the bathroom.

He quietly followed Snape, but Snape had disappeared or so he thought. Snape stepped out from behind a suit of armour wand raised at James.

"Potter" Sneered Snape.  
"Snivillus" Jeered James.

Before James could say anymore, Snape had tried to disarm James but James was just a bit quicker and had cast a shield charm. James' time as a Quidditch captain had helped there. They threw spells and hexes at each other each narrowly missing the other. Lily wondering what was taking James so long had doubled back and found them duelling in the deserted corridor. Lily quickly disarmed them both; looking around bewildered James and Severus saw Lily stood at the end of the corridor looking absolutely furious.

"How dare you! Both of you! I have a good mind to put you both in detention for this! But I wont instead I'll take ten points apiece! I'm so disappointed in you James I thought you had grown up and stopped this kind of childish behaviour! Get out of here now both of you! Go!" Said authoritively.  
"But Lily..." Snape started to say.  
"No Sev, I don't want to hear your excuses now go back to your common room! Go!" Stormed Lily.  
"Lils come on please..." This time she cut James off.  
"No James!".

She chucked their wands down and stormed off towards the staircase to go back to the Heads common room. Which is where James found her twenty minutes later sat on the sofa arms crossed over her chest looking thunderous...


	24. Full Moon

**A/N: Hey y'all! Aren't you a lucky bunch, two updates in one week! Lol. **

**Woot this story now has 30 followers! I'd like to say a big hello to my new followers:- Roop-KhangooraTVD, emorely, and zippyrae. Hi and welcome to ALWL! I hope y'all continue to enjoy this work of fiction! Also a big thanks to zippyrae for your review means a lot! **

**Right a little thing you need to know is that the pov's shift a little in the former part of this chapter just so you don't get confused as to what is going on! A good ol' fight, and a big ol' fright ensue in this chapter! So I hope you enjoy :)**

"Lily I'm sorry" Said James penitantly kneeling in front of his girlfriend.  
"I don't want to hear it James! Why you have to keep picking on him I'll never know" Stormed Lily.  
"He started it Lils! I saw him lurking around and not actually doing anything I wanted to see what he was up to" Said James his tone hurt.  
"I expect he was going to the library James, you're far too suspicious".  
"Why are you defending him?" Asked James crossly.  
"I'm not I'm being reasonable!".  
"If I didn't know I'd say you have feelings for that greasy oddball" Said James getting to his feet.  
"Not a bloody chance James, he was only ever a friend" Said Lily also getting to her feet.  
"You know what I don't want to hear it, I can't believe you'd come down on his side" Said James scathingly.  
"James are you even listening to a word im saying? Im not coming down on his side at all! All Im saying is there is no need to attack him every chance you get, I know you dont like him" Stormed Lily.  
"It's not every chance I get, this is the first time this year! I was only protecting myself!" James shouted.

James saw Lily's hand twitch towards her wand and was tempted to grab his own but thought better of it he didn't want to have a duel with his girlfriend because he knew he'd likely lose and lose part of his honour.

Lily felt her hand twitch towards her wand. James had made her so mad! How could he think that she'd ever side with Severus Snape? Not after the 'Mudblood' Incident in fifth year she wouldn't!. She felt her hand curl tightly around the handle of her wand and automatically she lifted her arm and without really thinking about it froze her boyfriend where he stood, which caused James to fall over backwards. She gave a small sob before taking off towards her dorm.

Before James knew it he was hitting the ground backwards, his Lily had hit him silently and quickly before he could even react. James knew he was going to have a small lump on the back of his head. He wondered how things had got this screwed up, after all; all he was doing was protecting himself had he not he'd probably be in the hospital wing. James heard a small sob escape from Lily, as she reached the top of the stairs she lifted the spell.

Sirius found James sat on the floor looking throughly bemused and rubbing the back of his head.

"What you doing on the floor Prongs?" Asked Sirius in confusion.  
"Huh? Oh hey Pads, oh I erm I fell over is all no biggy" Said James rather evasively.  
"Yeah okay and I'm Merlin" Said Sirius sarcastically.  
"I thought you was going down to dinner?" Said James ignoring Sirius.  
"I've had dinner mate, what have you been up to that you've lost track of time?" Asked Sirius eyeing James.  
"It's not important Pads at least not now" Said James glancing towards Lily's staircase.  
"Right... Anyway are you coming down for dinner? It's full moon tonight after all" Said Sirius a hint of excitement in his voice.  
"Is that tonight?" Asked James feeling a little diorientated.  
"Yes Prongs, so shall we go?" Asked Sirius.

James sighed, he knew he had no time to try and apologise to Lily now, he needed to eat before sneaking out to keep Remus company.

Lily threw herself down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow and sobbed. She felt like crap for having had such a go at James and then hexing him. But he'd been a complete arse. She thought she'd heard an extra male voice and lifted her head and realised that it was Sirius, 'ugh' thought Lily and she buried her head in her pillow.

It was a while later that Lily was being shook awake by Hestia and Marlene.

"'Ooo's there?" Asked Lily pushing hair out of her face.  
"That would be me and Marley" Answered Hestia.  
"What time is it?" Asked lily groggily.  
"Almost nine, what happened when you doubled back? You never made it down to dinner" Said Marlene with a frown.  
"Oh I found James and Snape duelling in a fourth floor corridor, I got so mad I came back here to cool off, then James followed in and we had a fight and I hexed him and I came up here and Ive not seen him since" Lily confessed.  
"Nor are you likely to see him tonight either" Said Hestia.  
"Huh? Why what's happened to him?" Asked Lily feeling slightly panicked.  
"Nothing as far as I'm aware lovey, but it's full moon tonight" Said Marlene quietly.  
"Oh Circe!" said Lily diving from her bed to the window to try and see if she could catch a glimpse, but the grounds were too dark to see.

Now Lily sat and fretted that James would come back in one piece. She was restless and couldn't sit still. In the end she drove Hestia and Marlene crazy, so they left her to it. Eventually she couldn't stand it and decided to do something completely foolhardy. She threw on her warmest boots and coat and suck her way down through the castle and out on to the freezing grounds. The wind was bitterly cold and bit at the exposed skin on her face. Lily allowed her eyes to adjust to the dark before heading towards the Forbidden Forest. Her senses were completely heightened and every little noise sounded like a Werewolf snarling. Lily shivered not only from the cold but from fright as well.

From her right she thought she heard heavy paws running towards her. She turned her head and saw a huge dog bounding towards her. Lily froze her mouth hanging open in fear, the dog bowled her over and licked her face, she looked up at the eyes and recognised them as the grey eyes of Sirius Black.

"Ew, Sirius get off me!" Said Lily pushing at Sirius.

But dog Sirius refused to move, it was almost as if he was standing sentinal over her just then Lily saw a huge set of antlers moving towards her and Lily's heart flipped. Sirius looked towards his best mate and barked a message, James saw Sirius stood over Lily. James froze then turned he heard a loud howl from behind him and saw Werewolf Remus running toward the spot where they were all stood. He could no doubt smell Lily. James lowered his head and tried to move him back towards the forest but to no avail, the werewolf out maneuvered James and made for Sirius and the grounded Lily. Sirius started growling at Remus, but Remus went for Sirius and it was then that Lily saw the real face of Remus Lupin. Lily started scrambling backwards and managed to get to her feet, Stag James came up to her and using his antlers started shoving her back towards the castle. Lily understanding ran as fast as sshe could back towards the castle as stag James ran towards the fight going on with Remus and Sirius.

Lily didn't stop running till she was outside the founders portrait entrance.

"What are you doing up and out in the corridors at this time of night?" Asked Gryffindor eyeing her wet eyes and red face and bottom lip tembling.  
"Please, please just ask me a question" Pleaded Lily.  
"I have already asked you a question" Said Gryffindor quiring an eyebrow.  
"I... I couldn't sleep so I went for a quick run around the castle" Lied Lily hoping she was convincing.

But she must have convince Godric Gryffindor because the door swung open. Lily ran inside and straight up to her room and locked the door. She stood with her back to the door and breathed hard trying to calm her erratic heartbeats. She just realised then that she was shaking rather violently. Slowly Lily peeled off her outer layers and boots and made to lay down on her bed, she grabbed the covers and pulled them over her head and shivered fearfully till she fell asleep.

It was very early morning that the covers were ripped off Lily and she sat bolt upright her heart hammering hard against her ribcage. She saw her boyfriend stood over her his eyes blazing.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WAS YOU TRYING TO DO LAST NIGHT? GET YOURSELF KILLED?" Yelled James.  
"James... Im... Im sorry! I couldn't settle I knew you was out there and I wanted to say sorry for fighting with you and hexing you" Said Lily in a small voice.  
"REMUS COULD HAVE BITTEN YOU! YOU DO REALISE THAT DONT YOU?".  
"Yes James I do realise that, and I wont do it again I promise" Said Lily on a sob.

James felt the anger ebb away and sat down on the bed and took Lily in his arms and held her. A moment later she stopped sobbing and looked up at James.

"Im so sorry for scaring you and making you worry, trust me I scared myself" Said Lily quietly.  
"It's just lucky Sirius was there or Remus in that form would have likely have bitten you" Said James into Lily's hair.  
"Sirius! Is he okay? Last look he was fighting with werewolf Remus!".  
"He's a bit banged up but Madam Pomfrey is cleaning him up as we speak, he'll be fine".

The door banged opened and Sirius stood there looking knackered and filthy as well as a sliver of bandage showed at the collar of his shirt.

"Lily! What was you thinking? Do you have any idea what you did last night was completely boneheaded!" Barked Sirius.  
"I'm so sorry Sirius I didn't think and I want to thank you for saving my life" Said Lily slipping from the bed and gently hugged Sirius as she didn't have a clue at the extent of his injuries.  
"Just do us all a favour in future, don't come looking for us on a full moon night! James has only just got you I dont want to listen to him lamenting over the fact that you're dead!" Said Sirius mockingly.

Lily giggled and James threw a pillow.

"Right anyway if you'll excuse me I need to go shower and get cleaned up before classes start" Said Sirius and left.

James stood to leave as well but before he did he took Lily in his arms and gave her a kiss. Lily melted into James.

"I am so sorry about yesterday, I should have believed you" Said Lily nubbing her nose against James'  
"Hey that was yesterday, what's done is done time to move on" Said James.

He nuzzled her neck and ear making Lily giggle involuntarily.

"James, we've got to get ready for classes" Laughed Lily.  
"No, don't want to I want to stay here all day with you" Laughed James.

Lily smiled, that was the first true laugh she'd heard come from James since before his father was killed.


	25. The Morning After The Night Before

**A/N: Woot go me! Third update in a week! Lol. Actually a big thanks goes out to my faithful reader and reviewer Weird'smyname for the idea of this chapter! So THANK YOU. I dedicate this chapter to you and I hope you like it! **

**A big hi to my new followers and favouriters: BostonGirl2012, Obssessed-and-Undecided, and theHalfBloodPhoenix. Hi and welcome to ALWL :) Also a big thanks to Weird'smyname, Cabba and BlueGreen216 for your reviews you are the ones that inspire me with what you say in your reviews! **

**If you would like to see your name up here in my A/N's they drop me a follow, favourite, or a review! :) **

**Just quick this is many based around Remus and Lily this time...**

Remus awoke early on the bed in the Shrieking Shack, last night events playing in his mind. Lily had been on the grounds last night. 'Oh Circe, would she even want to come anywhere near me now she's seen my true face?' He thought sadly. Madam Pomfrey arrived to collect him and take him back up to the castle to see to any injuries that may have occured during the night.

"There we are Mr Lupin all clean and healed" Said Madam Pomfrey.  
"Thank you Matron" Said Remus politely.

In strode James and Sirius.

"Hey Moony" Said Sirius breezily.  
"Sirius, James hey! I need to talk to you" Said Remus soberly.  
"What's up?" Asked Sirius, though James knew what was coming.  
"Lily! Is she okay? I didn't hurt her did I?" Asked Remus anxiously.  
"Moony she's fine I swear, scared herself witless but okay" Said James giving his friend the answers he desired.  
"Thank Merlin!" Said Remus relaxing slightly.  
"Coming down to breakfast?" Asked Sirius hopefully.  
"Yeah, come on" Said Remus clapping Sirius on the shoulder.

On the way down they met Lily, Hestia, Marlene, Peter and Mary. Remus couldn't even look at Lily, he was slightly annoyed at her for being so foolhardy and being in the grounds last night. What if he'd bitten her? How could he have lived with himself? What would have James have done to him if he had managed to attack Lily? His mind was a whirlygig of questions and almost missed Marlene leaning in for a kiss and to grab his hand so they could walk down to breakfast together. None of the conversation was sinking in really either.

"Remus? Rem?" Said Marlene trying to draw his attention.  
"Huh? Mar what's up?" Said Remus coming out of his reverie.  
"I've been trying to say good morning to you and give you a kiss as Ive not seen you all night" Said Marlene with a pout.  
"I'm sorry Mar, I'm just tired I guess" said Remus quietly.

Lily had missed none of this and kept glancing at Remus, trying to catch his eye but he was ignoring her attempts or he really just didn't see.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, Remus kept his eyes down on his plate looking anywhere but at the people he loved and cared about. Remus was almost glad when James announced it was time to go to classes as Remus had Arithmancy alone. But Lily had other ideas and collared Remus before heading to classes.

"Remus can I talk to you please?".  
"Not now Lily I have to get to class" Said Remus shortly.  
"Please Remus?" Asked Lily desperately.  
"Later Lily".  
"Please?" Asked Lily sadly.  
"Evans what part of not now don't you understand?" Shouted Remus.

He took off up the corridor leaving Lily rooted to the spot and in tears, never once had Remus shouted at her like that and never once had he ever called her 'Evans' either. Slowly Lily gathered herself and took off to Ancient Runes.

Lily later reported to James what had happened after breakfast.

"Merlin James, it was was horrible Remus has never shouted at me like that before I didn't think he had it in him to be like that, and for him to call me 'Evans' what was that all about?".

James' jaw tightened he knew Remus was angry at Lily, they'd all been angry at her for being so foolish but Remus had gone a little too far as far as James was concerned.

"I think it's scared him a lot more then he's letting on, you have no real idea what he goes through and how much his condition effects him every month but I shall talk to him Lils so don't worry" Soothed James.

Later at the end of classes James literally dragged Remus into an empty classroom to talk to his best mate.

"You need to talk to Lily" Was all James simply said.  
"I know I do Prongs, but how am I supposed to look her in the face? Not now she's seen the real me?" Asked Remus sadly.  
"That is not the real you Moony that is just your monthly 'furry little problem' the real you is the man Im looking at in front of me" Said James with conviction.  
"Thank you James" Said Remus gratefully.

The two of them gave each other a man hug and departed down to dinner. That was where they found all their friends quietly talking amongst themselves. Lily looked directly at both James and Remus as they approached the table.

"Everything okay?" Lily asked with a small smile.  
"Fine, all fine Lils" Said James.

Lily looked at Remus and smiled. After dinner Lily had a quick word with James about giving herself and Remus some privacy so they could talk before Remus had to go. Lily took him to the Heads dorm. Lily answered the question she was giving and ushered Remus inside.

"Okay now Remus what was that all about this morning?" Asked Lily softly as they sat on the soft old sofa.  
"I was annoyed at you Lils, how could you have been so silly as to be out on the grounds? What if I'd bitten you? How could I have lived with myself? Merlin only knows what James would have done to me if I had hurt you!" The words spilled from Remus.

He was refusing to look at her again. Lily moved slightly and took Remus' face gently in her hands so he would look at her.

"Remmy look at me okay?" Said Lily calling him by the pet name she'd given him last year.

He looked up his stormy blue eyes full of sadness.

"I know you think of yourself as a monster Remmy and that your not a whole man but this is not true! Yes last night I saw the wolf in you but as far as im concerned that is not the real you, the real you is the man im looking at right now Remus, the man that has a heart of pure gold who would do anything for a friend, who is always there to listen the man I love dearly never mind what you think of yourself! I can understand that you're annoyed at me and I agree what I did was totally idiotic, I was lucky that Sirius and James were around but right now this is now a lot of if's but's and maybe's thankfully no one got hurt Remmy I'm okay I'm whole still" Said Lily quickly before Remus could interrupt.  
"Thank you Lily for being so sweet and understanding, I love you as well you're one of my best friends and the thought I could have hurt you in anyway shape or form was driving me nuts I wanted nothing more than to run away and hide. I never wanted you to see the monster inside me Lils anyone else would have shunned me and never been able to look or talk to me again" Said Remus.  
"Hey I don't care what others think, you are the loveliest guy after James that I know I would never shun you the same as you've never shunned me cos I am a Mudblood" Remus cut her off.  
"Lils please don't use the derogatory term you are not one of those you are the most talented young witch Ive ever had the pleasure of knowing" Said Remus with a smile.

Lily looked at her watch, it was time for Remus to go again.

"Right Remmy it's time to go now" Said Lily sadly.  
"Just promise me one thing Lils?" Asked Remus.  
"Anything Remus" Said Lily.  
"Don't ever break curfew again and be out on the grounds on a full moon".  
"I promise I won't" Said Lily with a smile.

They both got to their feet and gave each other a hug. James, Sirius and Peter arrived to collect Remus and take him to the hospital wing ready so he could go transform. James smiled at the scene before him.

"Ready Moony?" Asked James.  
"Ready Prongs" Said Remus with a grim smile.

Lily walked over to James and gave him a hug as well and told him to be careful.


	26. Lily's 18th Birthday

**A/N: Howdy y'all! How are we all? :D Well here we are end of January and a certain Lily Evans birthday. This chapter is pure fluff with a couple of surprises thrown in... Oh and the rating for this chapter is bumped up to M **

**Like to say hi to my new follower marauderette22 and my new favouriter Princess Juliet Rose, hi and welcome to ALWL! Also thanks to Weird'smyname and Cabba for their reviews :-* **

**Happy Birthday Lily! :) Pls read and review...**

Monday 30th January 1978

Lily awoke this Monday morning to a watery blue winter sky and sharp sunshine. She stretched and sat up and smiled as she realised that today was the day she turned 18. The trace had been broken a year and that she had had her apparition license nine months too. She then heard a sharp tap, tap, tap coming from her window and saw her owl Azalea perched on the sill with a card and present attached to her leg. Lily jumped from the bed to let the owl in.

"Hey Aza, hey girl" said Lily gently stroking her head before detaching the card and gift and instantly recognised the handwriting as that of her father.

The door to Lily's room rattled she turned to find Hestia, Marlene, Alice and Mary stood there grinning at her before rushing her and Lily found herself in the middle of a large group hug.

"Happy birthday Lilykins" The girls chorused together.

Lily laughed loudly and felt a warming rush of love fill her up, knowing that these girls could have quite easily have snubbed her for her blood status but they had stuck my her since their first year at Hogwarts, and for this Lily was so grateful.

"Come on; James, Frank and the rest of the Marauders are downstairs waiting for you" Said Alice cheerfully grinning at her best friend.  
"Oh, give me five minutes let me freshen up".

Lily rushed to the bathroom and went through her daily ablusions and then scurried to her wardrobe and pulled out a short pleated orange skirt and a white roll neck sweater and black tights and her knee high platform boots also in orange. Lily scooped her hair up into a loose messy bun and made her way downstairs. Once she reached the bottom she saw all of her favourite people in the world sat together talking and laughing and Lily smiled. It was James who spotted her and gave a low whistle.

"Wow Lils you look amazing darling" Said James as he walked over to greet her.

Lily could feel James almost eating her with his eyes, and felt her cheeks heat up a little and an odd swooping sensation tear through her stomach. Upon reaching her he kissed her ardently. Sirius made a gagging noise causing much mirth.

"Come on we have cards and presents for you" Said James taking Lily by the hand and leading her over to the sofa.  
"Come on you gits make room" Said Hestia pointedly at Peter and Sirius who were sat on the sofa.

Peter scurried before Hestia could pull her wand on him, Sirius on the other hand gave his girlfriend a mock salute before slipping to the floor on the rug pulling Hestia with him so she was sat on his lap. Marlene was curled up on Remus' lap in the armchair Mary went and joined Peter on the floor next to the armchair and Frank and Alice were sat together with their backs to the fireplace. Lily gracefully sat on the sofa, James next to her.

"Before we begin opening cards and presents I want to thank each and everyone of you for being here with me today on this special day it means so much to me and I love you all" Said Lily beaming around at the group.  
"Aww Lily Flower that was beautiful, now lets begin" Said Sirius cheekily.

Lily laughed in delight and began by opening her cards, she recieved from James, Sirius and Hestia, Remus and Marlene, Peter and Mary, Frank and Alice, her parents, an aunt and uncle, cards from some of the girls in different houses, one from Dumbledore, one from McGonagall and one from Slughorn. Next Lily began work on the presents, from Sirius and Hestia she recieved a Lily pendant set of earrings, from Remus and Marlene she recieved a large bar of Honeydukes chocolate and a silk electric blue scarf, from Peter and Mary a new set of quills which included a rather magnificent ostrich feather quill, from Frank and Alice and beautiful gold ring with a small Garnet stone set.

"That stone is your birthstone Lils, it's a Garnet which also means Consistancy and Loyalty" Said Alice happily.  
"Alice, Frank I love it thank you guys so much" Smiled Lily as she slipped it on her index finger of her right hand.

Next she had her present from her parents, as she tore the paper open she found a small note enclosed.

_To our darling Lily Rose,_

Happy 18th birthday sweetheart, now as we understand it a certain item of yours needs replacing as it was damaged end of last year when you was thrown into the Black Lake, so please find enclosed said item. We just want to tell you how proud we are of you baby girl, you are the most amazing young lady and we're blessed to have you as a daughter and no matter what we love you so dearly. Have a great birthday, we wish we could be there to give you a hug and a kiss.

Lots of love  
Mum and Dad xxxx

Lily proceeded to open the box and found the most gorgeous watch nestled inside. It was true enough that her 17th birthday present the traditional watch that was given as a coming of age present had in fact been damaged by water. James had picked Lily up at the end of last year and ran full pelt with her into the Black Lake so she could ask the Giant Squid out for a date as she'd turned him down again. Lily gasped and delicately took the watch out of the box. It had a slim gold bracelet, a small oval face which was white with bold black numbers its tick steady. Lily opened the catch and handed it to James.

"Put it on me please sweetheart" Asked Lily holding out her right wrist.

James put it around her wrist and did the clasp up. That just left a large rectangular present which turned out to be a Potions book from Slughorn the card bore _'Dont tell anyone that I've bought you this as it wouldn't look good that I'm playing favourites- Horace Slughorn._ Everyone assembled knew that Lily was one of his favourite students so didn't mind so much. Lily realised that this just left James' present. Lily turned towards James and smiled, suddenly an explosion of butterflies erupted in her stomach with no idea as to why. But then she realised that James had slipped from the sofa and was kneeling in front of her with a small ring box that enclosed a perfect 1/2 carat diamond ring on a slim gold band, her heart sped up its pace and her breathing hitched. Everyone else became still and watched with amazement.

"Lily Rose Evans, I'm not too good with words I'm sorry to say but here we go. *Deep Breath* I love you so much Lils and for me there is never going to be anyone else in the world that I could love as much as I love you, you're my entire world my reason for living for breathing for carrying on in this mad, harsh world you make this a life worth living and I would like to know if you would do me the loving honour of becoming my wife, my partner, my soul mate?".

James smiled warmly at Lily. He was shaking with nerves and his smile had become a little lopsided. Lily had lost her breath and she felt dizzy. Had James really just proposed to her? Lily groped in her mind to even find a way to answer James such was her dizziness. Finally she managed to swallow past the lump in her throat and answered the cute and adorable guy knelt in front of her.

"Yes James! Yes I'll marry you!" Said Lily in a soft rush.

James felt joyus, he could have flown such was his feelings at the moment. He gently slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. Everyone around them were cheering and clapping and congratulating them. They broke the kiss and smiled hugely at each other. Finally they decided to go and have a late breakfast in the Great Hall, as they entered a few people scurried over to Lily to wish her a happy birthday. Snape had been on his way over when from a distance he heard Lily answer someone's question.

"Yes I'm having the best birthday ever thank you Ashleigh; James proposed and I said yes!" Lily squealed.

Snape stopped short. He felt like someone had just punched him in the gut. The breath went out of him and he felt sick, she was going to marry Potter? This just couldn't be happening, he must have her bewitched there was no way that she'd ever date him yet alone marry him! But then he recognised that smile on her face as being genuine and real. Snape swept from the Great Hall he now knew what he had to do.

The news of Lily and James' engagement spread through the castle faster than fiend fyre that day. Lessons passed by in a haze for them both, which caused McGonagall to give both Lily and James what for. Girls gave Lily scathing looks, not that Lily even noticed such was her happiness and surity that James loved her and her alone. The rest of the day was spent partying in the Heads dorm. James, Sirius and Frank had all disappeared after Lunch and came back with bottles of Butterbeer and a couple of bottles of Firewhiskey and a bottle of Madam Rosemerta's finest Mead. Whilst Remus and Peter had snuck down to the kitchens and came back with a load of food. Lily bought her gramophone down with its large trumpet and her collection of vinyl records.

Hours later and they were all danced out and full from all the food especially as Hinky had been employed by Hogwarts and James had summoned her a couple of times for more food after being informed by Remus that she was down in the kitchens. Sirius had magically kept the Firewhiskey bottles refilled so that himself, Frank and Marlene were rather drunk. Lily had had a couple and was a tad tipsy as was James. Everyone else decided to stick to Butterbeer and the mead.

Slowly everyone began to depart back to Gryffindor tower leaving Lily and James alone at last. James put the gramophone back on and found a slow song and took Lily in his arms and began to sway with her.

"I hope you've had the best birthday possible today Lils" Said James quietly.  
"Yes sweetheart today has been the best, I love you so very much" Said Lily.

Her emerald eyes sparkled in the firelight. James kissed her passionately again. His fingers began tracing up and down her spine. Lily's fingers went to James' hair she ran her fingers through his dark silky locks. James' mouth left Lily's and started placing soft butterfly kisses across her jaw to her earlobe, then took a course down her neck. Involuntarily Lily's leg slid up one of James' her grabbed her behind the knee and pulled her closer to him. His mouth sort hers again and started kissing her ardently. James broke the kiss and gave her a feral look.

"Shall we take this up to my room?" Asked James in a slightly breathy whisper.

All Lily could do was nod.

He took her by the hand and led her up the stairs. Both of their heart rates soaring as nerves took over. This would be both their first time. James led her to the bed and he laid down and gently pulled Lily with him. She gulped nervously and laid down beside him. He took her in his arms again and kissed her hard, her lips parted slightly and James gently pushed the tip of his tongue inside her mouth, she widened her mouth more to allow him more access. Their tongues duelled with each other, and teeth slightly clashed. One of James' hands had found her thigh and his fingers ran gently up the inside of her thigh causing Lily to stiffen slightly. James looked into her eyes and she left reassured, and started to relax.

"If you don't want this Lils it's fine sweetheart it can wait" James whispered.  
"No, I want this James I'm just a litle bit nervous I promise" Whispered Lily breathlessly.  
"Do you trust me?" Asked James.  
"Of course I do sweetie" Answered Lily softly.  
"Then close your eyes and keep them closed".

Lily did as she was told. She lay flat on the mattress and James lay atop of her he kissed her softly and passionately again. She felt his lips kissing across her jaw and down her neck, one hand under her sweater running across her tummy. This caused Lily to giggle slightly due to it tickling as well as nerves. James' hand found the bottom of her sweater and he pulled it upwards and off exposing her slim stomach and bra. James just stopped so he could memorise it all. Slowly and softly he kissed down her neck towards her cleavage, he kissed over one ample mound whilst his other hand gently squeezed and toyed with the other. Lily gave a slight moan. Slowly he kissed down and across her stomach towards the waistband of her skirt. Lily started wiggling and giggling slightly again as her sides were extremely ticklish. By this point her eyes were wide open and James gave her a devilish smile as he continued to kiss every bit of skin exposed on her tummy in the end causing Lily to yell with laughter. He moved back up and kissed her to silence the laughter.

"Roll over" He whispered.

Lily did as she was told once James had moved. He started to kiss her down her neck from behind and worked towards her spine, which he kissed all the way down to the waistband of her skirt. Roughly James had the button and zip on her skirt undone he rolled her back over and pulled the skirt off and dumped it. Lily felt herself starting to blush as she became more naked and as James eyes raked each curve of her body. Next he grabbed the top of her tights and hauled them off of her as well. He quickly removed his socks and shirt before leaning down and planting kisses all over her tummy again. He shifted himself so he could kiss her legs, Lily gasped as his lips made contact with the skin at the top of the outside of her thighs and started to kiss down all the way down to her feet. He moved back up and positioned himself over Lily again and kissed her hard, James felt his skin tingle as Lily's fingers made contact with the skin on his back, her nails skimming over his heated skin.

Lily suddenly didn't feel so nervous, she was quite relaxed and began to feel a little playful so using the strength she could muster she complete threw James off balance and rolled them so she was sat on top of him. James smirked then laughed. But abruptly stopped as Lily leaned down and started to nuzzle the spot behind his right ear causing him to groan slightly. Lily kissed him all the way down his neck to his pecs where she stopped and nibbled on his nipples causing him to give a deep hiss, Lily smiled and carried on kissing him down his stomach to the waistband of his jeans. But rather than undo his jeans Lily used her tongue to lick James all the way back up his body and then kiss him. This caused James to suck in air and gasp.

"Saucy little minx aren't you?" Asked James with a huge grin on his face.  
"When I want to be" Said Lily with a wink.

James rolled them so he was back on top. He felt Lily's hands slid down his body towards his button and zipper. She kissed him hard and fiddled with the button and zipper then using her feet to help to started to push his jeans down his legs, James broke the kiss and leaned up and used one hand to pull them off. So finally there they were both just in the their underwear, as Lily had sat up as James had taken his jeans off and taken her bra off. James had felt his mouth go dry, there she was in almost all her glory and she was perfect.

They resumed kissing and James soon had Lily's underwear off and for a moment again he stopped to observe his Lily in all her glory. Lily smiled at him and then started tugging on his boxers. Both blushed a little at being totally naked in front of the other, but they both closed their eyes and let nature take over. James was slow and gentle as he entered Lily, she gave a small cry and whimper of pain as he did, once inside he stopped and held her tight and gave her body the chance to adjust. James just kept muttering 'Holy Circe you're so beautiful' slowly he started to move again.

"You okay with this Lils?" He whispered.  
"Yeah it doesn't hurt now" Lily whispered back.

James slowly upped the tempo a bit more, making Lily moan as her downstairs department began to tingle and spark. Lily arched her back and started meeting James thrust for thrust, kiss for kiss everything became blurry as the tempo built and built. Moans escaped, both begged for more. Finally little stars erupted in front of their eyes as they both came, Lily shook uncontrollably as wave after wave, after wave crashed through her body making her jerk and writhe and wriggle till finally it came to an end.

James crashed down on top of Lily both of them panting and sweating.

"That...was...bloody...amazing" Panted James.  
"Uh huh" was all Lily could muster at that point.

James lifted his head to look at his Lily, she was flushed and her forehead was covered in beads of sweat her hair was tousled and completely surrounding her head and pillow. James; perhaps if it was possible, fell a little bit more in love right at that moment.

"I love you Lily Rose Evans" James said in a soft voice.  
"I love you too James Charlus Potter".

James moved so he was laid on his side he pulled Lily to him and held her tight and they both fell asleep in the knowledge that no matter what they faced in the future they would be facing it together.


	27. Whoa! Easy There Prongs!

**A/N: Hey guys so sorry it's taken so long to update this time around! Been so tired and uninspired again :( So a nice long one for y'all to read. **

**Hi to my new followers LilyEvansPotter30160, ZombiesWillThrive, and sushri welcome to ALWL! I hope you continue to enjoy this fic! Also thanks to LilyEvansPotter30160 and ZombiesWillThrive for Favouriting this too :D **

**Thanks you to my constant reviewers, Cabba and Weird'sMyName without you two I don't think I'd carry on with this story tbh I'd have deleted it ages ago! So thanks so much! **

**Happy Valentines day everyone :-***

When James awoke the next morning the space next to him was empty. James started and sat bolt up right, grabbed his glasses and looked wildly around. There was no sign of Lily, there was absolutely no sign she'd ever been there. James sank back sadly, had last night just been a beauitful dream? He sighed loudly he could only guess it must have been, that is until he spotted what he'd failed the spot when he first awoke, a note.

_My Darling James,_

Good morning sleepyhead, I hope you slept well because I know I did! I awoke early so I'm heading back to my dorm to clean up and get ready for today's classes. I'll meet you in the lounge and then we can head down to breakfast together. Thank you so much for yesterday sweetheart it's the best birthday I've ever had.

Kisses  
Your Lily xxx

James smiled. Last night hadn't been a dream after all. Happily James dove out of bed and into the bathroom for a quick shower before dressing then meeting Lily.

As he descended the stairs from his dorm he saw Lily sat on the sofa her nose in a book. He seriously hoped that once they left Hogwarts that Lily would never change, there was something so endearing about her and her so engrossed in a book.

"Morning Lilykins" Said James happily.

Lily put her book down and ran into James' arms and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"Good morning sweetheart" Said Lily a huge smile on her face.  
"Come on lets go down to breakfast" Said James putting his hand out for her to hold.  
"Hmmm food, I'm so hungry this morning" Said Lily.  
"Saying that I could go a few rounds with breakfast too" Laughed James.

Lily laughed in delight. She felt so happy and bouncy today that she didn't think anyone or anything could take away her happiness... But she was so wrong.

Lily never made it down to breakfast. She ended up in the hospital wing.

Lily and James had just left the Heads dorm when the attack occured. Lurking around in the fourth floor corridor was Snape, Regulus, Avery and Nott, they were hiding in the recesses waiting for the 'Mudblood' and 'Blood Traitor'. They had their orders to dispose of them both be it whether it was under the nose of Dumbledore or not, they had to go. So there they were waiting and watching, finally it was Snape who heard them first, he heard the unmistakable tinkle of Lily's laugh and his heart froze over. Finally they came into view, hand in hand a huge grin on each face both with laughter in their eyes, they stopped briefly to kiss and then that was when it happened. A mess of spells sailed out the recesses and hit Lily she crumpled and fell, James looked around wildly it was only a slight movement out the corner of his peripheral vision that James reacted as fast as he did.

"Come out you cowards don't hide! Show yourselves!" Yelled James.  
"Cowards are we?" Wheezed Nott.  
"Yes cowards! You had to attack from the shadows because you know how good Lily is with a wand! Now come on you pussies go for it!" James bellowed.

The fourth floor corridor resounded to bangs and clangs as spells bounced off armour and shield charms. Broken stone littered the floor blood ran from Nott's head as James had blasted him backwards into the wall. Avery was sporting hex marks and boils to his face and hands, Regulus had never stepped out of the recess and was sat there breathing heavily. Snape was sending silent hex and spell after silent hex and spell at James who was parrying as fast as he could though the odd one hit him, James got Snape a few times, a well placed 'Scourgify' charm hit Snape in the mouth causing pink bubbles to issue from his mouth. Snape totally furious at being hit managed to bring off a well placed 'Jelly legs' charm and sent James wobbling around the corridor.

"Come on then Potter is that all you've got?" Said Snape snidily.  
"Oh I have more Snivillious" Said James furiously.

James summoned all his anger and sent a seriously strong blasting charm at Snape and sent him flying at a wall and knocked him out. Finally James was able to disarm Avery. Before kneeling down to check on Lily. It was then he felt a wand poke him in the back of the neck, Regulus looked as surprised as James that he was stood there.

"Reg what the hell are you doing hanging around with these pieces of filth?" Spat James quietly.  
"They're not filth Potter, that would be you and your Mudblood whore" Said Regulus equally as quietly, but there was an undertone to his voice that James just couldn't place.  
"My fiancee is not a 'Mudblood whore' Reg how dare you!".

Without even thinking James grabbed Regulus by the wrist and threw him over his head so he landed on his back with a resounding thud.

James stood over Regulus wand pointed at his heart. But James dropped his wand and punched Regulus hard in the nose and then in the mouth breaking nose and severing a couple of teeth, and then knocked him unconscious.

"Mr Potter what do you think you are doing?" Shouted McGonagall sternly.  
"Not much Professor" Answered James, his tone seething.  
"Not much? Not much?" McGonagall was white with fury.  
"Look Professor those slimly scumbags started it first, they attacked Lily from the shadows".

James did a side step and revealed Lily to laid out behind him, her body boring hex marks and cuts and bruises also a bleeding lip as a plinth had exploded and a small part of it hit Lily in the face. James saw the blood leave McGonagall's face she went stark white but quickly went into action. She sent a Patronus ahead of her to the hospital wing whilst she conjured up a stretcher to take Lily and the other injured parties up to see the Matron.

"Mr Potter report to me in 30 minutes I shall need you to give a statement of events" Said McGonagall grimly.  
"Yes Professor. Is Lily going to be okay?" James asked urgently.  
"I would think so Mr Potter go now, once you've done your statement you may go to the hospital wing and see Miss Evans. By the way congratulation" Said McGonagall with a ghost of a smile.

James nodded and made for his Head of houses office.

"Yo Prongs!" Came Sirius' voice.

James was stood outside of McGonagall's office whilst the rest of the Gryffindor 7th years made their way to Transfiguration.

"What have you done now? Also where is Lily? Have you two have a fight?" Asked Hestia sharply.  
"Hest I haven't done anything okay? No we haven't had a fight... as such" Muttered James.  
"What do you mean 'As such'?" Demanded Hestia.  
"Hestia give it a rest" Growled James.  
"No James, where is Lily?".  
"Miss Evans I'm afraid is in the hospital Miss Jones" Came Dumbledore's voice.

James swung round too fast and nearly tripped over his own feet.

"Professor, Sir how is Lily?" Asked James desperately.  
"Fine all fine, no permanant damage done Matron has given her a sleeping draught for now, now If you'd please step inside I wish to know what happened".

They all stepped inside McGonagall's office and Dumbledore conjured up enough seats for everyone and asked everyone to be seated. There James recounted the lurid story of what happened causing everyone to gasp and also cause Sirius to let go a venomous exclaimation that made Marlene gasp. Remus' face was set, Peter looked stunned, Marlene and Alice had silent tears coursing down their faces, Hestia was as white as a sheet and Frank was muttering under his breath.

"Thank you James" Said Dumbledore grimly.  
"All of you to class please" Came McGonagall's voice from behind them.

So rapt had they been that they hadn't heard Minerva enter the room.

"But Professor you said I could go to the hospital wing" James almost shouted.  
"Poppy has asked for no visitors yet as she's busy but you may go up after class" Said McGonagall her voice quiet and suspiciously emotional.

Everyone looked at everyone else. They'd never heard McGongall this upset before and suddenly James' heart turned over and almost stopped and panic set in.

"Minnie, please she's not dead is she? Please say she's not dead... Oh ruddy Godric I gotta go I need to go I need to see Lily, please tell me she's okay" Said James In frenzied hysterics.  
"Whoa! Easy there Prongs!" Said Sirius in alarm.  
"Mr Potter calm yourself I assure you Miss Evans is quite well despite being unconscious, Poppy has assured me she'll make a full recovery" Said McGongall in a understandingly stern way.

Suddenly James sagged and he collapsed back into his chair not realising he'd even stood. He put his head in his hands and pushed his palms into his eyes to cover his tears. James felt a hand rub his back and from the coconut scent realised it was Alice.

"She's okay James sweetie, she's going to be okay" Soothed Alice.  
"Please all of you return to Gryffindor tower for now and as soon as lessons are over you may visit the hospital wing" Said Dumbledore quietly observing the scene.

Everyone nodded their assent, Frank and Sirius helped James as he was still a bit unsteady on his legs.

Finally the bell rang and James was out of the Gryffindor common room faster than a Centaur's arrow and ran all the way to the hospital wing. He spotted Lily in the second to last bed he red hair shining in the light. James was by her side in a matter of seconds.

"Oh Lily, my Lily" Said James taking her warm limp hand in his.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently kissed her on the forehead. After that he just sat holding her hand and watching her like a hawk for a sign of her awakening. That was were Madam Pomfrey found him an hour later and all their friends too.

James awoke later it was dark and he felt disorientated he didn't remember falling asleep and wondered what it was that had pulled him back into conscienceness, but then it all came crashing back and he sat up to look at Lily. Only he realised he was laying on a bed next to her rather than sat on the seat holding her hand. He peered through the dark and realised that Lily had her head turned his his direction and was looking at him. He quickly slipped from the bed and was sat looking down at her.

"Hey Lils" James whispered.  
"Hey" Was all Lily mouthed.  
"How you feeling?".  
"Fine" Lily mouthed again.

Her hand flew to her throat as by now they'd both realised that she'd lost her voice.

"James... James... James" Lily tried to speak but no sound came out.

James was on his feet an went to inform the Matron that Lily was awake but her voice was gone. After further examination the Matron pointed her wand at Lily's throat and started muttering something in a different language slowly Lily's throat started to glow red and then it vanished.

"Okay Miss Evans if you would like to say something for me please" Asked Madam Pomfrey sternly.  
"Thank... you" Croaked Lily.  
"Total rest now please Miss Evans, Mr Potter please return to your dorm".  
"Not a chance Poppy" Said James.  
"Fine, but no talking Miss Evans needs to rest her voice for now".  
"Thank you Poppy" Said James flashing her his best smile.

This caused Lily to punch James in the arm as he seated hiself back down on her bed. James stifled an 'Ow'.

"Lils shift over a bit".

Lily shifted so James could lay next to her. By the next morning Lily was recovering nicely though she winced if she moved her body wrong. Her ribs especially hurt, but her voice was back properly. James was turfed out early and was ordered to return to the days lessons by McGonagall who'd dropped by to check on the Head Girl and get an update. Remus had dropped in on his way down to breakfast and promised Lily he'd bring her all that day's homework.

A week later and Lily was discharged from the hospital with orders to take things slowly. To their consternation Snape, Black, Nott and Avery were still at the Slytherin table when they arrived down at breakfast. The story had spread through the school during the week and everyone was giving the Slytherins a wide berth. Snape spotted Lily and James arriving at the Gryffindor table and felt a sense of relief that she was okay, he'd done nothing more than sent a very mild stunning spell at her, he couldn't bring himself to do worse.

Of course everyone started questioning Lily and asking if she was okay. Lily responded cheerfully to the affirmative. She happily returned to lessons and threw herself into her work. But the nightrmares, that was what was taking its toll. Lily had been out of the hospital wing four days and the last three nights she'd been feverish in her sleep, writhing and wriggling around. James had received a number of bruises and a black eye due to Lily thrashing around. Also the waking up screaming was taking its toll...

Finally it was Valentine's day and another Hogsmeade visit. James figured it would be good to get Lily out of the castle for a while. Though this took much persuasion. James promised that even though it was valentine's day that they needn't be alone that they were to go out as a big group and stay a big group. Lily weakly agreed. James felt a little bit irked that they wouldn't be spending today alone he'd planned to take her to Madam Puddifoot's again but that was out of the question, so instead they spend the afternoon in the Three Broomsticks in front of the roaring fire with all their friends. James sat silently staring out of the window vacantly. Alice nudged him with her elbow.

"Hey sweetie you okay?".  
"Hmm? Yeah I'm all good Alice" James replied softly.

Lily gave their whispering face a look and a grimace, she had a feeling they were talking about her. Lily looked away and caught her reflection in the glass of the window. She was shocked at how she looked. Since the nightmares had started she'd been avoiding mirrors, now she saw a very pale young girl with huge green eyes and massive blackness surrounding them, her hair was lackluster and limp. She recoiled in horror at what she'd become. It was only then that she realised that James was looking much the same, Lily resolved to see the Matron to help stop these nightmares so they'd both get some sleep.

On the way back to the castle, Lily grabbed James' hand and pulled him back so they were walking behind everyone else.

"James, I'm sorry I'm so sorry for everything for the nightmares and for worrying you so much" Said Lily quietly.  
"It's understandable Lils you've been through a lot this year so far" said James with a shrug.  
"James please don't be like that" Begged Lily.  
"I'm sorry Lils I'm so tired and I cant think straight" Said James.

He pulled her into his side and kissed the top of her head and kept walking. Dinner was a slightly happier affair Lily was trying hard to pull herself out of her funk and depression. Finally they retired to the Heads dorm to rest and relax a bit before bed, they'd both asked their friends to give them some space which of course caused Sirius to wolf whistle, and Hestia had stuffed her hankie in his mouth to shut him up.

Now they were sat cuddled up on the sofa in front of the fire enjoying the peace and quiet, neither were saying a word but the silence was warm and comfortable. Soon they were kissing ardently again, they didn't even make it upstairs to James' bed, in the end they made love on the floor in front of the fire. That night that both slept peacefully.


	28. Notes

**A/N: Hey guys how are y'all? I'm super thanks for asking... Lol. **

**Okay so about the timeline screw up, I have now fixed it! Lily's birthday is now all correct and edited and now stands at 'Lily's 18th Birthday' (Chapter 26) and the oneshot is up for Lily's 17th now as well! **

**In case anyone is still confused about the timeline issue Lily was born 30th January 1960... She starts Hogwarts September 1971 but would turn 12, Jan 1972, but she would still be in first year... That was my little oversight and how come I screwed up... but problem adverted now lol. **

**A big hi to my new followers: Lyra Aquila, TheGreyLadyy, WizardingMockingjayWithABox, didleyw, lizzywizzy1976, loveableginger19. Hi and welcome to ALWL I hope you continue to enjoy this story! **

**This chapter is purely going to be Marlene and Remus centric. Well a little interruption from the rest of the gang won't hurt either lol ;). It's going to consist of passing back and forth of notes between them in History Of Magic class. A big kick ass thanks goes out to TheGreyLadyy for suggesting a Remmy/Marls centric chapter and to my bestie Lili for the idea of Notes It's a bit funny. Trying to lighten the mood slightly for now before getting back to the death and destruction!**

**_Hey Remmy you okay?_**

_I'm okay Marls, why?_

_You look a little thoughtful as if your mind isn't really on the class..._

_What are you two talking about?_

_James sod off this is private_

_Aww Marls no need for that_

_Marley I'm fine honestly, it's nearly that time of the month again is all..._

_HAHAHAHA Moony's gonna be on his period!_

_Sirius shut up you fucking dick!_

_Now now Moony no need for that!_

_Sirius just pass that back to Marly this is between us not you lot now sod off!_

_Oh Merlin has it really been a month already? Well we better make the most of this week then hadn't we? No excuses Remmy! I may wear the title of girlfriend but as of late you kept me pushed away and to be truthful I'm hurting!_

_Remus how could you?_

_Lily please stay out of this_

_Remus do I need to give you another pep talk?_

_Lily, I can do that well enough myself thank you!_

_I'm sorry Marley just trying to help!_

_It's okay Lils, now back to Rem if you please_

_I'm sorry Mars I just don't want you getting too close I don't want to risk infecting you..._

_Remus John Lupin! You're being stupid! For a smart guy you sure as hell can be stupid sometimes! You know enough about this to know you can't! We both do! Merlin Remmy you make me so angry..._

_Yeah Remus you're stupid! Haha_

_Longbottom bugger off!_

_McKinnon don't talk to my boyfriend like that!_

_Prewett, Longbottom stay out of this!_

_I'm sorry Marls, I didn't mean to hurt you or upset you... I'm... I'm just scared of getting too close to anyone..._

_Well don't be, plus I'm not just anyone.._

_No you're the best thing to have happened to me..._

_What about us Moony?_

_Well apart from you guys Wormy, now back to Marlene please..._

_I think some alone time is in order don't you? I know things have been so manic lately with everything that's happened the last few weeks, plus all this studying too.._

_I know what you mean Marls, I think me and Lily could definitely use some alone time..._

_Potter nose out will you, I've told you already this is a private conversation... Why Circe did I have to be plumped between two idiots?_

_Hey you mean sexy idiot!_

_Sirius!..._

_What it's true!_

_Black fuck off!_

_Humphf!_

_Shall we meet usual time, usual place tonight then? That way we can get some peace and have some quiet time together..._

_Yes Remmy yes! Thank you! Thank you for understanding_

_Marls, give him a good talking to for me though would you? He needs to stop putting himself down_

_Don't worry Lils I'm gunna pin his ears back and talk to him alright and he is going to listen!_

_Erm I'm still here you two..._

_I know you are my dear just making sure I'm getting the point across is all..._

_I get it we're gunna talk again..._

_Well I'm going to talk and you're going to listen..._

_Sounds like you got a bit of fun quiet time coming up then Remus..._

_Ah Hestia you are awake then..._

_Shut up Sirius I was busy taking notes as you've not been paying attention..._

_What a lovely girlfriend I have..._

_Noses out or do I have to hex them?!_

_You know Remmy we have some right nosey gits as friends don't we?_

_You can say that again Marls_

_Oi we're not nosey, just curious..._

_Potter what have I already told you? Bloody nosey sod bugger off!_

_Moony your girfriend is being so mean.._

_Prongs nose out and I don't blame her..._

_How am I suppose to concentrate when a bloody great scroll keeps zooming back and forth in front of me?_

_Sorry Prongs see your point_

_Just to confirm, same time same place okay?_

_Yes Remmy same time, same place_


	29. A Bad Couple Of Weeks All Round

**A/N: Hey guys how the devil are ya? I had a good start to my week I have to say :) **

**Right I've posted a oneshot called: 'The Death Of Francis The Fish' that I hope you will enjoy Its not a long one have to admit, but the couple of reviews I've had for it have been really good... **

**I would like to say hi to my new follower: booklover394 and new Favouriter: Bonesluv1994. I hope you both continue to enjoy ALWL :) **

**This chapter is fair Remus/Marlene centric again... Enjoy! Please read and review, I like reviews they give me warm fuzzies ;) **

Despite Marlene having spoken to Remus again it did no good. Remus continued to pull away and resist all of Marlene's attempts. Lily returned to the Heads Common Room from the library and found Marley curled up on the sofa sobbing.

"Hey Marls what's wrong?" Asked Lily gently as she pushed some hair off of Marlene's face.  
"Remus.. He.. He Dumped me" Marlene sobbed out.  
"Oh Marls shhh I'm so so sorry" Said Lily gently rubbing Marlene's back.  
"Why me Lils? Why me?" Asked Marlene with renewed sobs.

Just then the portrait hole clattered shut and James appeared, he stopped to take in the scene before him. Marlene laid on the sofa sobbing and Lily knelt on the floor one hand on Marlene's back trying to sooth her. He knew this could only mean one thing and he quickly consulted the 'Marauders Map' to try and locate Remus, only he didn't appear to be on the map; James knew that Remus must have gone to the Room of Requirement. Lily turned her head and caught sight of James, he gave her nod and quietly left to go to the RoR to talk to Remus.

On the third pass the door appeared and James entered and there was Remus laid out on a couch his eyes watching the fire in the grate.

"Moony, why?" Was James' only question.  
"Prongs just go away, I want to be alone" Said Remus quietly.  
"Moony, why did you dump Marley like that? Do you have any idea what kind of mess the poor girl is in? She's laid on the sofa in the Heads Common Room with Lily sobbing uncontrollably at the moment" Said James, his tone harder than normal.  
"I'm sorry James, I should never have agreed to go out with her in the first place I'm a monster pure and simple I'm not going to risk infecting her, I have to face it I'm always going to be alone I'm not meant to be happy and I need to face that fact" Said Remus still as quietly.  
"Moony you are not a monster, you are a person with a furry little problem once a month that is all. You are a great guy and you do deserve to be happy" Said James with a flash of anger.  
"Just leave it Prongs I'm not in the mood to fight, I just want to be alone".  
"No way! I'm leaving you here to wallow in self pity Remus! So help me Merlin if you aren't one stubborn ass bastard!" James quipped.

Remus sat up and looked at James, sometimes he still found it hard to believe that he had a friends like James and Sirius- both of whom were good looking, smart and self assured. He found it hard to believe that they would want him around, and want anything to do with him considering what he was. Also for people like Lily to love him unconditionally.

"I'm not a stubborn ass bastard James" Said Remus eying James angrily.  
"Then what would you call it?" Asked James.  
"I'd call it protection" Said Remus with defiance.  
"Bull shit Moony, you're running away from the one good thing in your life" Replied James crossly.  
"You can't ever understand James, you don't have the problems I do".  
"Whatever Moony you're acting like a child and running away like a scared little boy".

*Crack* Remus' fist connected with James' jaw and James saw stars as he fell off the sofa backwards on to his back.

"Come on then Moony take your best shot!" Jibed James as he quickly rose to his feet.

Again a swing and a connection, James staggered slightly but remained upright.

"Nice, but is that all you've got?" Quipped James with a hint of amusement.

Another swing and connection. James carried on taunting Remus, never once did James lay a hand on him though. He carried on and on till Remus had nothing left in him and he collapsed on the floor in tears. Despite James' face being somewhat bruised and sore from all the hits he took he collapsed beside Remus and pulled him fiercely into a manly hug and held him whilst Remus sobbed. It hurt James that one of his best friends was going through what he was going through, and no he could never understand exactly what all this did to Remus having to transform every month, the pain and agony this caused but one thing was certain James still loved Remus like his own brother.

"I'm sorry James" James let go of Remus.  
"I'm sorry too but you needed to get your frustrations out" Said James compassionately.  
"I know, but it's still not changed anything I'm still a Werewolf and I'm not getting back with Marlene, she'll find someone better someone who truly derserves her" Said Remus with a sniff.  
"You mean I went through all that for nothing?" Said James sardonically.

It was then that Remus took a good look at James and realised what a state his face was in and his own knuckles too. Remus pulled out his wand and cast a few different healing spells at James' face and then his knuckles.

"Thanks Moony, seems there's no changing your mind though".  
"I'm sorry Prongs there's not I can't I just... Can't".  
"Stubborn ass" James muttered as he got to his feet.  
"Am not" Replied Remus.  
"Damn you and your Werewolf hearing" Grinned James.

James headed towards the door and turned around and found Remus back on the sofa staring at the fire in the grate. So he decided to leave him there for now and headed back to the Heads Common Room to check on Lily and Marlene. On route he ran into Sirius.

"Hey Prongs old chap been looking for you! Tucana's been looking for you he's not going to make it to Monday's Quidditch practise session due to he landed himself in detention with Filch for letting off a fanged frisbee in the corridor at lunchtime".  
"Hey thanks for letting me know, I have some news for you".

So as they strode towards the Heads Common Room James explained about Remus and Marlene and what happened in the RoR. Sirius let out a low whistle as they came to a halt outside the Heads portrait hole. They quietly entered after having answered the portrait question and found Lily in an armchair reading and Marlene appeared to be asleep on the sofa.

"How is she?" Asked James softly.  
"Hurting, but she'll be okay I guess... Eventually" Said Lily slightly crossly.  
"I've spoken to Moony and he's refusing to even consider getting back with Marley he's being unreasonable and irascable" Said James with a hint of frustration in his voice.

He carried on to tell her what he'd told Sirius. Lily let go a sharp hiss as he explained what Remus had said about his self, and and loud implication as James explained about making Remus knock seven bells out of him.

"Can't you Marauders ever do anything easily?" Asked Lily.  
"Doesn't look like it does it Lils" Said James with a grin.  
"Stop grinning this isn't funny" said Lily loftily.

James tucked his smile away and turned away and bit the inside of his cheek to keep the grin of his chops.

A voice came from the corner of the common room.

"Ahem Heads" Said the voice of Godric Gryffindor "There's a young man out here who can't answer my question".

James, Sirius and Lily looked at each other, knowing full well who that was.

"Peter!" They all said as one.

Sirius strode over to the portrait hole to let Peter in. Meanwhile James took Lily in his arms, hugged her and kissed her.

A week past Marlene and Remus avoided each other as much as possible, if one was coming in one direction, the other would turn tail and head back in the direction they'd been coming from. They kept their eyes adverted at all times, this made Marlene bite her lip to keep from crying. Remus threw himself into his homework and revision, whilst Marlene in an attempted to cheer everyone up as she'd been feeling lousy that she'd been making everyone else feel depressed put on a bucket load of bravardo and was brightly laughing and joking with everyobody else. Lily eventually took Marlene to one side.

"Marls, don't take on sweetie".  
"I'm not Lils, it was nice whilst it lasted but it's over now" Said Marlene with a shrug.  
"Marley...".  
"I'm fine Lils I promise" Said Marlene and sauntered off.

One evening on their way down to a prefects meeting they heard Mary and Peter having an arguement in the broom closet.

"I can't believe you put your hand up my skirt Peter" Mary stormed.  
"I didn't, I was trying to untangle your skirt from a hook it got caught on" Peter squeaked.  
"Don't lie Peter".  
"I'm not Mary I swear".

James and Lily looked at each other with a frown on their faces. They couldn't see Peter being the type to do something like that. Just then they heard a crash come from the broom closet. Lily yanked the door open and found Peter on the floor with a bloody nose. Both Peter and Mary turned a brilliant shade of red at being caught.

"What is going on in here?" Asked James mildly.  
"N..n..nothing Prongs a misunderstanding" Peter said squeakily.

James put out a hand and Peter took it and James pulled him upright. Lily looked at Mary and she just shook her head slightly as if to say 'don't ask'.

"Pete come here let me clean you up" Said Lily.

As she pointed her wand at Peter's face he became rather cross-eyed as he tried to keep the wand in his eyeline. In no time his nose was cleaned up.

"Right you two quickly back to the common room its nearly curfew" Said Lily.

The two of them scarpered quickly away.

"James, do you think Peter really would be capable of doing that to a girl?" Asked Lily curiously.  
"To be honest I don't think so, he doesn't really have a clue when it comes to girls".  
"Maybe it was just a misunderstanding then".

Lily lit her wand and took a good look inside the cupboard and spotted a hook but it was too high up for Mary to have got her skirt caught. Lily frowned but said nothing.

There must have been something in the air in the castle, that week shortly after the incident in the cupboard Mary dumped Peter. Hestia and Sirius had a falling out and making up session, Alice and Frank had a misunderstanding and spent a day not talking to one another, Marlene to spite Remus threw herself at a seventh year Hufflepuff named Henry Jugson, which worked cos remus suddenly left the library at top speed and was found later in the RoR by Sirius and he was not in a good way. Lily and James had a small spat as well about who's turn it was to do the prefect's rota.

But the incidents didn't stop there, fights were breaking out all over the castle. Eventually after a sucession of detentions it all seemed to stop, but Dumbledore was worried about the amount of disharmony and discord and voiced said concerns to the Heads and asked them to come up with a school activity that would perhaps reunite the school and give them a bit of fun...


	30. A Plan Of Attack

**A/N: Hey y'all how is ya? All is well here :) Well this story now has 47 followers and 20 favourites now! I wonder can I get three more followers before the day is out here in the UK? Lol. **

**I'd like to say a big hi to my new followers and favouriters: CAHthirteenm InuyashaRules6596, Metamorphmagus1, PadfootandProngsEverdeen4eva . Follower DiaryofTales and favouriter sherry905. **

**This chapter is pure Jily fluff again :) **

**Chapter 30 already and I'm no where near done with this yet either! Lol. **

After the discussion with Dumbledore; James and Lily slowly wend their way back to the Heads dorm.

"So have you got any ideas yet?" Asked James, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it.  
"A few darling, what about you?" Asked Lily softly.  
"Maybe one or two but probably none that are appropriate for everybody else" Said James with a saucy smirk.

Lily looked at James and he winked at her causing her to laugh softly.

"James do behave" Said Lily with a laugh.  
"Never" said James with a grin.

With that he pulled her and pinned her to a wall and set about kissing her passionately, his lips making their way along her jaw and down her neck making Lily sigh. It was then they heard heavy footsteps and broke apart.

"Hey Hagrid" Said James with a smile.  
"Hey yer two, a'right?" Asked Hagrid.  
"We're very well thanks Hagrid, and yourself?" Asked Lily.  
"Not too bad thanks, by the way James nice bit ter flyin' the other day real impressive" Said Hagrid his bettle black eyes crinkling into a smile.  
"Cheers Hagrid, what's bought you into the Castle?" Asked James his tone helpful.  
"I need ter see Dumbledore, got some problems with the school cabbages again" Said Hagrid with a slight frown.  
"Slugs or bugs?" Asked James.  
"Slugs, well can't stand 'er roun' gassin' better get on take care yer two".  
"Bye Hagrid" Said Lily and James together.

James took Lily by the hand again and continued what he doing before Hagrid showed up.

"James, we need to get back... Oh James.." Lily moaned.

James pulled away and grinned at her and gave her a wink at getting the response he wanted out of her. Lily laughed and gave him a slap on the chest hard and legged it away from him laughing. But James was faster than Lily and caught her easily around the waist and proceeded to spin her around.

"James!" Lily squealed "Put me down!" Said Lily laughing.

He put her down and gave her a quick peck on the lips and started dancing Lily down the corridor towards the Heads dorm stopping every now and then to twirl Lily.

"Ah young love" Said Helga Hufflepuff with a grin.  
"Yeah and I do love Miss Evans" Said James his hand on his heart.  
"What piece of equipment is required when handling a Mandrake properly?" Came the question.

Lily smiled at James as the memory of that particular lesson from second year flooded into her memory, of James and Sirius both passing out because the hadn't put their earmuffs on in time as they'd been mucking about swapping chocolate frog cards at the time.

"Earmuffs" Said Lily correctly.

The portrait swung open for them and they scrambled inside.

Later that evening after much remenising with all their friends and much mirth had. Lily and James were finally alone.

"I love you" Said Lily as she curled herself into James' lap.  
"I love you too Lils" Said James softly.  
"It's been a nice day for a change hasn't it?" Lily asked happily.  
"It has Lils, its been so nice that there's been no drama or fighting going on and no detentions to hand out" Said James one hand stroking up and down her arm.  
"Mhmm" Said Lily contently.  
"Not going to sleep on me are you Lils?" Said James trying to crane his neck down to look at her face.  
"No I'm awake love, just thinking".  
"About what?".  
"Everything, all the memories we've created in our seven years at Hogwarts and how much I'm going to miss it all when we leave in June" Said Lily looking up at James a few silent tears escaping.

James cupped her face in his hands and softly kissed her tears away.

"We'll always have our memories Lils, those we can take with us. We then have plenty of years to create more" Said James lovingly.  
"But do we James? Are we really going to have enough time to create happy enough memories before He Who Must Not Be Named murders us all?" Asked Lily with a shudder.

James pulled her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"Lils you can say the name, fear of a name only increases fear of the thing its self" James whispered as he kissed her ear.

Lily merely shivered as James nibbled on her earlobe.

"Hmm James" Lily sighed.  
"Yes Miss Evans?" James muttered from the area of her neck.  
"Maybe we should go to bed sweetheart" Lily managed to choke out as his hand had just found her thigh sending a delicious shiver up her spine.

James lifted himself and Lily off the chair and carried her up the stairs bridal style and gently placed her on the bed before laying next to her. That night they made slow passionate love all night long.

The next day Lily decided they needed to make some kind of plan of attack regarding the school event they'd been asked to come up with. So with parchment and ink and quill in hand Lily sat and made up a list of events at her desk in the common room that they could do whilst she waited for James to awake. She was so engrossed that she didn't hear James.

"Morning gorgeous" Said James into her ear as he kissed her cheek.  
"Morning love" Said Lily flashing a grin at James.  
"What you doing sweetie?" Asked James with a small yawn.  
"Oh making a list of things we could do for this event Dumbledore has asked us to come up with ideas for".

James looked over her shoulder and sure enough there was an already long list of events on her parchment, but one really jumped out at him.

"What about that one?" Asked James pointing at an event 2/3rds of the way down.  
"Really? You think that one would be a good idea?" Lily turned to smile up at her fiance.  
"Yeah I do Lils" Said James with a smile.

He observed his Lily, her long red hair in two tails and ink splodges on her fingers. Her eyes were bright in the early morning light and her smile was second to none and James felt in that moment that he'd fallen a little bit more in love with Lily Evans. He pulled her to her feet and kissed her softly and started to sway with her in his arms. Neither said a word but just enjoyed the contact of each other against the other.

"Come on lets mull this over and go down to breakfast, I built up quite an appitite last night" Said James and Lily let out a laugh.  
"So romantic James" Said Lily with a grin.  
"Always" Said James matching her grin.

Lily laughed again and slid her arm down to his waist and led him down to breakfast.

Over breakfast they told their friends about what Dumbledore had asked of them and asked them about the possible idea James had pointed out and what they thought, the girls were happy and the guys less so. But Lily and James ultimately had the last say on the matter and finally they agreed that said event was a good idea and went to see Dumbledore to see what he thought of the possibility...


	31. Letters (Pt 5)

**A/N: Hello my darlings, how are you all? I'm well, It's currently Mothers Day here in the UK so if anyone is celebrating today I hope you're having a fab day! **

**As usual I'd like a moment to say hello to my new followers, favouriters, and reviews:- Hi to new followers: Brystness4 and .fanatic12. New Favouriters: Alex Embers, Brystness4, Cabba, and Owlsky15678. To those people who took time to review: Owlsky15678 for up to chap 22, CAHthirteen and Cabba. Thank you to you all you guys rock! **

**Oh btw I have a new fic out it's called 'Letters To Harry' and basically Harry goes back to Godric's Hollow and to the home which he was born and lived and finds a trunk full of letters to himself from Lily that she wrote when pregnant and after... Go check it out and let me know what you think!**

_Dear Mum and Daddy,  
Happy Mothers Day Mama, I love you and I'm missing you so much! I really hope you like the card and gift I've enclosed. How are you? How is Daddy? I'm okay, fully recovered from that attack back last month, though my ribs can still be a little tender if I lay wrong but it's not as bad now and neither are the nightmares, I'm being kept busy now that the prefects must have a partner at all times now and if they haven't due to their rota'd partner is ill or in detention then myself or James have to accompany them on rounds is a bit of a pain at times and tends to leave me short on time but I manage if it that means some extra very late nights, but before you can say anything to be honest I'm not the only one, all my fellow seventh years and saying that fifth years are having to do it time and again oh and prefect meetings and recently meetings with Dumbledore due to moral being low._

Mind you it's worse for James as he's Quidditch captain! He has homework, rounds, prefects meetings, Quidditch practises three times a week, and the meetings with Dumbledore! But somehow he manages to do it all and is pretty much one of the top students at the school along with myself, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice and Hestia and Marlene.

About those meetings with Dumbledore due to moral being low. Dumbledore has asked myself and James to think up and event for the whole school to try and raise moral, we have an idea but need to propose it to Dumbledore first before I say what it is, I just hope he'll like it! Be glad when me and James come home for easter now I need the break! Which reminds me to ask is it possible that Sirius can come and stay too? Only he lived with James during the holidays and now that Charlus has passed away he has no one. I know you've never met him but he's a lovely guy and James will keep him in order should he need too, not that, that is likely these days.

Anyway I better go, I've got a prefect meeting and then rounds... Oh James says hi!

Love you more  
Your Lily Rose xxxx

To our lovely Lily Rose,  
Hello sweetheart, thank you so much for the card and gift I loved them both very much especially the charm bracelet! Me and dad are keeping alright, your dad had his fortnightly check up and they've discovered a slight hardening of the artries so he's got to take an aspirin a day but it's nothing too serious just means he's going to have to cut out so much fried foods which he's already grumbling about! But don't worry darling he is okay. I'm glad you're almost recovered I couldn't believe it when that letter arrived from your head of house to tell me you'd been attacked again! Your father went into serious panic attack mode and came close to withdrawing you from Hogwarts, I managed to talk him around he accused me of all sorts of things but I knew you'd never have forgiven us if we'd pulled you out, you belong there sweetheart it's more your world than this one now. Glad that you're sleeping better too you did have me worried there for quite some time! Oh gosh Lily are you sure your not over doing it? I don't want you back in the hospital cos you've fallen ill from over work! I know these exams of yours are important but please try to have some early nights same goes for everyone else too!

The poor lad I'm surprised he hasn't collapsed from over work yet as well! Which reminds me to ask when is the next Quidditch match? Only your father has expressed a desire to come see a match up there at Hogwarts. All I can say to all of you is well done, but don't kill yourselves with exhaustion because you want to top students rather than sensible!

Well I have no doubt that whatever you two have come up with will go down a storm, I trust in that sweetheart. Are you really sure this Sirius will be okay staying here? We trust your judgement implicitly but do remember the spare room only had a double bed in it which would mean they'd have to share a bed for two weeks. If he wishes to join you both we don't mind just give us an advanced warning for a week so we can make sure we have enough in to feed you all. Tell James we say hello and hope he's well.

Lots of love Lily,  
Mum xxxx

Dear Mum and Daddy,  
Oh I'm so glad you liked it! Oh no poor Daddy, I can imagine he is grumbling at the moment, kind of makes me glad I'm not at home... Sorry Mama. *Sighs* I'm sorry my being here is causing you both so much heartache at times, but thank you for talking Daddy round and letting me stay at Hogwarts to finish school, It's going to be hard enough saying goodbye to the castle in June as it is, I'm really not looking forward to it at all! I am trying just some nights it's not that easy, I get so busy that I forget to check the time and when I do it's like already 1am but I promise I am trying Mum.

Oh I don't know I'd have to ask James, and I'd also have to talk with either Proff. McGonagall or Dumbledore about it and how we'd get Daddy too and from the match, I suppose they could talk to the Ministry about having our house connected to the floo network and then we could floo Daddy there and back. I'll find out and let him know!.

Thank you Mama, oh I could transfigure the double into either two singles or a set of bunk beds so don't worry about that too much. Trust me you'll like Sirius, he's just like James, only more of a ladies man, but even that has calmed down since he started dating Hestia haha. Of course I'll send word along Mama I wouldn't just turn up with them both. I'll tell James, oh wait he's here..

Hello Susan, it's James here, thanks for thinking of me and thank you for letting Sirius come and stay at Easter, we'll explain more about why he lived with me and not his own family when we get there, but it's not a happy story. As for Mark wanting to come see a match after easter is Gryffindor versus Slytherin again so I'll speak to Dumbledore about it for sure. Speaking of Quidditch I'm handing you back to Lily as I have a team practise to run. Take care and see you at Easter. James x

Well I think I should go to I'm up to date with my homework for the moment and I have a rare night off so I'm going to watch the gryffindor practise.

Love you both more  
Lily Rose xxxx 


	32. Birthday Planning

**A/N: Hey y'all how are you? I'm well enough, if you don't count the fact that my O.H decided to spread the love by giving me his cold! Lol. **

**A quick hello to my new followers: Sleepwalkingluna14(Also favouriting) and mandarine-winter-29. Welcome to ALWL I hope you continue to enjoy this! To my reviewers Cabba, Weird'smyname and guest reviewer Randomization- Thank you so much means a lot! :) **

**On with the show...**

This chapter is purely going to be conversation with no description between Lily, Sirius, and Remus.

S: So what have you got planned for James' birthday Lily-flower?  
L: I haven't yet, which is why I arranged to do this now whilst James was busy because I'm a little uncertain about what to do.  
R: Do we go surprise party again?  
L: A little like last year you mean? My memory is still scarred...  
S: Oi it wasn't that bad! Mean woman.  
R: Is that you blushing Padfoot?  
S: Oh shut up Moony.  
L: Aww Sirius is blushing, poor baby.  
S: Shut up Lily-flower.  
L: No seriously Sirius what do you want to do for him? I'm asking you cos you're like a brother to James; yes I know him but not to the extent you do.  
R: That's lovely Lily.  
L: Thanks Remus.  
S: Well now you guys have the Heads dorm maybe we can set up and throw a small surprise party for James and we won't have to worry about anyone else if we get a little rowdy.  
L: When you say small, how small we talking? The usuals? Do we invite anyone from any of the other houses?  
R: What about Benjy Fenwick in Hufflepuff? James has always got on well with Benjy. That's all I can pretty much think of with the exception of the 'James Potter fangirls'.  
L: Yeah I like Benjy he's quite funny.  
S: Sounds like a plan love.  
R: So this is going to mean a trip into Hogsmeade to get supplies you realise.  
S: We can do that on the day Moony like we usually do.  
L: Actually can I come? Just this once?  
S: What? Don't look at me like that Padfoot! I have a naughty wild side..  
R: Really? Now I know why James always has a grin on his face in the mornings!  
L: Moony! You cheeky sod!  
S: It's true Lily-flower  
R: Aww now who's blushing?!  
L: Sod off Moony.  
S: Aww you're cute when you blush Tiger-Lily.  
L: Shut up Sirius!  
S: Okay, okay shutting up. Now back to what we were discussing, the food we'll steal from the kitchens... Don't look at me like that Lils it's not actually stealing they almost damn near give it away!  
R: It's true those House Elves can't wait to be of service.  
L: House Elves? Hogwarts has House Elves?  
S: Well yeah, I thought everyone knew that.  
L: Well I didn't, I did wonder who did all the cooking though.  
R: You should come down with us and meet them sometime Lils.  
L: Thanks Remus I might just take you up on that offer.  
S: So anyway, back to James' birthday.  
L: Yes, sorry Love got sidetracked again. What are you getting him presents wise? Is there anything he needs?  
R: Well I'm sticking to tradition and I've got him the newest Transfiguration book.  
S: I'm getting him a Broomstick servicing kit as his old one is pretty fucked now.  
L: I don't know what to get him though.  
R: He'll appreciate anything you get for him Lils you know that.  
L: I know Moony I know, I just wanted to make it special this year as it's our first together.  
S: I have a suggestion what about a new set of dress robes his have gotten a bit small for him.  
L: Oh that sounds like a good idea! Oh means I better get an owl order to _Wizarding Glad Rags_. What colour do you reckon?  
S: Black is always good and it's a smart colour too.  
L: Hmm I'll have to sneak a peek at his clothes labels so I know what size to order.  
S: Oh that's easy he's a 42 long.  
R: Okay Padfoot how on earth did you know that?  
S: When you live with someone and occasionally you grab the wrong items of clothing you get to know these things.  
L: Right... Well if you two had learnt to tidy up things like that wouldn't have happened you know.  
S: Oi moi tidy up!  
L: Lazy boys!  
S: I'm not a boy I'm a man! Hestia can tell you so!  
L: Don't need her too, I saw it all last year remember!  
S: You're never going to let e live that down are you?  
L: Nope.  
S: You know Slughorn is right about you! You are cheeky!  
L: Yeah but you love me Padfoot.  
S: For my sins.  
R: Ahem, we've got sidetracked again and there isn't long left before James returns from patrol.  
L: Right so black dress robes 42 long okay, I'll write an order out tomorrow morning and send it along with Azalea.  
R: So trip into Hogsmeade sorted, food sorted and gifts sorted, is there anything else Lils?  
L: Well I might need you to keep James busy and away from the Heads dorm for a while so I can decorate.  
S: That's easily sorted we can take him down to the Quidditch pitch, then Moony can drag him to the prefects bathroom to get ready.  
L: Wow you really do think of everything.  
S: That's why I'm a Marauder Tiger-Lily.  
L: Thanks guys for all your help this evening you're the best.  
R: No problem Lils, nothing is too good for you love.  
L: Same goes for you Moony.  
R: That's where you're wrong...  
L: Remus John Lupin we're not going to do this again, you are a beautiful person full stop and you deserve the best of everything!  
S: Yeah Moony stop being an arse and listen to our lovely Miss Lily for once!  
R: I love you guys.  
L: We love you too Remmy why do you think we get so vexatious with you from time to time huh?

*Enters James*


	33. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: Hello my lovelies and how are you all? Sorry It's taken me so long to update! I've joined Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum (On here), so I've been writing challenge oneshots lol. I've also go back through and edited this story too, corrected some mistakes I've found as well as my punctuation. **

**A quick hello to my new follower: ; welcome! Thanks to those that toook time to review, Cabba; Weird'smyname; lili1988; Kwing01(Guest) and NewlyWeds(Guest). **

"What are you three up too?" asked James.

Lily; Sirius and Remus turned to find James frowning at them.

"Nothing sweetheart, just having a chat about things," said Lily with a small smile.  
"What things?" asked James warily.  
"School things love," said Lily with a wink.  
"Why don't I believe you?".  
"Because you're a paranoid git that's why," piped up Sirius.  
"I am not paranoid Padfoot," grumbled James.  
"Just discussing the finer points of the _Felix Felicis _potion Prongs," said Remus with a quick turn of mind.

James suddenly brightened. They were due to see who created the best version of said potion and to find out who'd won the promised phial. Lily sent a quick wink Remus' way for his quick thinking.

"I bet I can guess who's won that," said James as he plonked down beside Lily and pulled her on to his lap.  
"I might not have won it yet love, don't forget there's a certain other person in that class who is just as good as me if not better,".

James; Sirius and Remus gave each other dark significant looks. They knew she was refering to Snape. If that slimy oddball won it, Circe only knew what he'd do with it.

"Right, now you're back from patrol I can go on up to bed sweetheart, I'm tired and want to crash out," said Lily with a yawn.  
"Oh, do you have too?" asked James.  
"I'm sorry James love but I'm really tired and need some sleep,".  
"Well can you at least go up to my room?" asked James hopefully.  
"I was... you know what it doesn't matter, I'll see you all in the morning,".

As Lily got up she gave Sirius and Remus significant looks. Sirius gave her a small quick nod.  
Lily disappeared quickly up to James' room and wrote out an order for James' new dressrobes, she'd have to be up early and slip out to the owlery to get Azalea to take the order. She quickly folded the piece of parchment up and stuffed it into her pocket or so she thought.

When James came up to bed Lily was already deeply asleep. He spotted a folded piece of parchment on the floor under the hanging hooks where Lily had hung her robes. He stooped and picked it up uncertain as to whether he should open it or not, but he opened it and found it was an order for dressrobes in his size.

James felt a little diasappointed that Lily of all people was going to be getting him dressrobes for his birthday, he could only hope that this was only part of his present. He shook himself. He berated himself for being so petulant. What did it matter? He had the one thing he'd always wanted and there she was sleeping deeply in his bed. James stuffed the order into Lily's robe pocket and quickly undressed and slipped in behind Lily and threw an arm over her waist and pulled her close to him and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Lily awoke early and quickly dressed and made her way to the owlery. On the way up she ran into Benjy.

"Hey Benjy, how are you?" asked Lily.  
"Hey Lily, I'm good thanks. What are you doing up so early?".  
"Ordering James' birthday present ready for next week," said Lily with a grin.  
"Ah! Speaking of which are you doing anything for his birthday this year?".  
"Thanks for reminding me! Yes we are in the Heads dorm that evening, want to come along?" asked Lily.  
"Thanks I'd love too," said Benjy grinning at Lily.  
"What's bought you up here so early?" asked Lily.  
"Couldn't sleep, so I wrote my mum," said Benjy with a shrug.  
"That's lovely," Lily smiled warmly at Benjy.

He smiled warmly back.

"Aza, hey girl," Lily called gently.

Azalea let out a small hoot as she flew down to greet her mistress. Lily put out her hand and Aza landed gently and gave Lily's ear an a affectionate nip. Lily pulled some owl treats from her pocket to give Azalea. Lily gently stroked her plummage.

"Hey girl, when you've finished these can you take this to Diagon Alley for me?".

Azalea let out a muffled hoot. Once Lily was certain Aza had finished eating she gave the order to Azalea and walked over to the window to let her go.

"Safe journey girl."

Benjy had waited for Lily to finish up and escorted her down to breakfast. By the time they made it down to the Great Hall, James and the rest of the Marauders were already sat at Gryffindor table.

"Hey love where'd you get too?" asked James innocently.  
"Morning love, I went to the owlery to send a letter home," Lily lied.  
"Okay," said James simply.  
"Everyone sleep okay?" asked Lily trying to change the subject.  
"Like the dead," said Sirius as he shovelled eggs and bacon into his mouth.  
"Sirius how the hell do you not choke yourself?" asked Lily wrinkling her nose at him.  
"Years of practise."

Lily merely shook her head at him and filled up her cup with black rich coffee and took a sip.

"You not eating this morning?" Remus observed.

Lily shook her head and swallowed.

"Not hungry love," said Lily.  
"Are you feeling okay?" asked James in concern.

James stretched out his hand and put it on her forehead. Lily swotted James away.

"I'm fine thanks dad," Said Lily sarcastically.  
"Har har har, well you don't have a temperature," said James.  
"I told you I'm fine love, I'm just not hungry. Anyway hurry up or we'll be late for potions," said Lily taking another gulp of her coffee.

Later that day Lily was still in a state of elation. She'd made the best _Felix Felicis_. The look on Snape's face, as Slughorn announced the winner had been one of pure fury. Lily had been handed the phial with a congrats, and she'd then turned to James and hugged him and high fived the rest of the Marauders.

Later at dinner Lily annouced she'd won, of course she was bombarded with questions as to what she was going to do with it. Lily just said she wasn't sure yet, that it was safely put away ready for when she did want to use it.

The next day during their DADA lesson Professor Windebank annouced he would like them to have another go at doing their Patronuses. Lily and James looked at each other excitedly, they knew what was coming. They all separated out and thought of their memories and cast the spell _Expecto Patronum_. There they were Lily and James' Patronuses, the stag and the doe stood side by side. Most of the class dropped their wands out of sheer surprise. Professor Windebank blustered. Snape felt crushed, for he knew what shape his Patronus took already, his was a match to Lily a doe. Just then a great big shaggy dog joined them, James grinned at Sirius. Then Lily grinned at Sirius. It had taken Sirius' Animagi form.

"Well I have to say I've never seen a pair of Patronuses that are the opposite of each other like this, you two are quite special," said Professor Windebank once he got his voice back, "oh and Mr Black, very well done."

He wondered away, leaving James; Lily and Sirius to have a quiet discussion.

"Well you do realise that what we surmised was right don't you?" asked Sirius.  
"About your Patronuses taking on your Animagi form you mean?" asked Lily.  
"Yeah that, poor Remus is definitely not going to be able to cast his in front of the class! Remember how in third year when we fought that Boggart and Moony's turned into a full moon? I'm wondering how long our classmates memories are and whether they'll put two and two together," Said Sirius seriously.

They all stole a glance at Remus, and saw how miserable he looked. As much as he was trying to put on a facade it wasn't working.

Lily was kind of glad when DADA ended and could talk to Remus.

"Hey Remmy you okay?" asked Lily softly.  
"I'm fine Lils, I promise," said Remus.  
"Sure?".  
"Yeah I'm sure, thanks for asking though Lils."  
"So how are you generally?" asked Lily curling her hand around his arm.  
"I'm good, what's with the sudden inquisition?" asked Remus with a slight chuckle.  
"Can't a friend enquire after a friend?" asked Lily with a small laugh.  
"Of course, this is just so unexpected."  
"Ah well you know me, master of the unexpected," said Lily with a laugh.

This time Remus laughed. It was at that moment that he really realised just how lucky he was to have Lily as a friend, and just how much one person could enrich his life so much.

"Thanks Lils," said Remus gratefully.  
"For what?".  
"For being nothing else but you."

He lent in and gave her a quick kiss to the temple.


	34. James' 18th Birthday

**A/N: Hey my lovelies how are you all? I had an okish birthday wednesday, that's why this chapter is later being put up, that and the kids school schedule! So belated birthday wishes to James :) **

**A quick hello to my new followers: Fusion27, dance4ever95, goldiefish. Favouriters: Fusion27, I ship rose, akeppelgirl, dance4ever95. Welcome and thanks so much! :) My dear reviewers: lili1988, akeppelgirl, zippyrae, Randomization and Meredith. **

Monday 27th March 1978

James awoke suddenly, his heart hammering. He'd been dreaming but he couldn't remember what it was about, only that it involved a lot of green light towards the end. He also found he was alone in bed too and wondered where Lily had got to. He found her in his bathroom brushing her teeth. She was stood there in his school shirt, sleeves rolled up all the buttons done up except the top three.

James stood there and watched his girlfriend as she brushed her teeth. He marvelled at how amazing she always looked no matter what she wore. He adored all five foot one of her.

"Morning sexy," said James from the doorway.  
"Morning yourself love," said Lily thickly through a mouthful of toothpaste.

James walked up behind her as she spat and rinsed. He slipped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck. Lily leaned back and rested against James' chest her arm curled around the back of his neck.

"Hmm, you are so damn sexy Lily flower did you know that?" asked James.  
"No I didn't," said Lily on a giggle.

James released Lily and turned her so she was facing him. Again he slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. Lily finally broke the kiss.

"Happy birthday James," said Lily smiling.  
"Oh yeah! I actually forgot," said James with a laugh.  
"Oh you dippy sod," Said Lily cheekily.

For that James lifted Lily off her feet and carried her back to his bed with ideas of giving her a damn good tickling, but as he put her down the other Marauders walked in.

"Good morn- Merlin Lily put on some clothes!" squeaked Sirius.

Lily squealed with embarrassment and grabbed the blanket topper and covered herself with it. James' shirt had ridden right up and exposed her undies and bra.

"Anyway," said Remus. "Happy birthday Prongs."  
"Happy birthday Prongs," Said Peter.

Sirius took a deep breath.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR PRONGSIE,  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU."

By the end both James and Lily had covered their ears. Peter stuck a finger in his ear and gave it a shake to make sure he could still hear out of the offended ear, and Remus had stuffed fingers in his own ears.

Sirius looked at everyone with a frown and a hurt expression.

"Pads, I think maybe you should try having some singing lessons," said Lily as she removed the pillow she wrapped around her head.  
"Yeah I'm with Lils on this one old friend," said James with a grin.  
"Traitor!" Sirius muttered.

Everyone looked at everyone else; grinning.

"So nice of you to join us," said Lily still grinning.  
"Well we couldn't very well miss his nibs birthday now could we?" said Peter.  
"His nibs?" asked James incredulously.  
"Yeah you," supplied Peter.  
"I knew who you meant Wormy, but why am I 'His nibs'?".

Peter merely shrugged.

"Moving on," said Lily creating a small diversion.  
"Yes, quite right," said Remus as he handed James his present.

James sat down beside Lily on the bed and started methodically taking the paper off of it. He found that Remus had stuck to tradition and bought him the lastest 'Transfiguration' book. From Peter, his usual supply of Honeydukes chocolates, from Sirius his 'Broom stick servicing kit'. From Lily he knew what he was getting or so he thought. He opened the big box first disclosing his new dress robes, but he also found a flat box from her too. Nestled inside was a photo of Lily that she'd asked one of the photo club girls to take.

Lily was dressed up to the nines. Hair, dress and makeup all completely flawless. She was sat out under their favourite beech tree on the shore of the lake on a blanket, a gorgeous smile on her face. James was speechless.

"So do you like it?" asked Lily tentatively.  
"Like it? I love it Lily flower! You look stunning darling," said James with a loving look in her eyes.  
"Oh I'm so glad sweetheart," said Lily with relief. "I'm sorry it's not much though."  
"Not much? This is everything and more I could ask for Lils, thank you," James said with a kiss.  
"When was this taken?" asked Remus looking over James' shoulder.  
"Last weekend when you guys went to Quidditch practise."  
"You told me you was going to the library to study," said Remus.  
"I'm sorry Remmy," said Lily giving Remus a plactating smile.

Lily looked at her watch and dove off the bed.

"James I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes." Lily dashed off.  
"What on earth...," James started to ask.  
"It's pretty much almost time for classes mate," said Sirius looking at his own watch.

It was then James' turn to dive from the bed and get ready.

...

By lunchtime the Marauders and Lily were starving hungry and made a dash for the Great Hall to eat. During that time numerous amounts of people from other house came over to the Gryffindor table to wish James and happy birthday, meaning that James missed dessert. It was his favourite; Treacle Tart. He hoped that maybe he'd get some at dinner instead.

After classes finished, Sirius took James down to the Quidditch pitch for a while. This gave Lily and Remus ample opportunity to sneak into Hogsmeade to go to the 'Three Broomsticks' pub to get some bottles of Firewhiskey and Butterbeer.

Lily marvelled at the fact there was a secret passageway into Hogsmeade, she had no idea that it was there.

"How did you know this was here?" asked Lily.  
"I didn't Lils, James and Sirius did. I never asked them how they discovered it either," said Remus with a shrug.

Lily was glad that once they were inside the statue that they could take the cloak off; Remus gave off quite a bit of body heat. The walked in companionable silence through the secret passage till they hit the door of the cellar of Honeydukes.

"Now Lils I need you do to everything I say okay?" asked Remus.  
"Of course Remmy."

Remus listened intently to make sure no one in the cellar as they entered. Once they were up inside and the trapdoor was back in place Remus put the cloak back over them; Remus had to stoop as he was too tall to stand up straight now. Slowly they edged out and slowly and carefully made their way through the shop, it was with luck that someone opened the door giving them the opportunity to exit without having to do it themselves and draw attention. All the while Lily's heart was beating rapidly in her chest, this was the most outrageous thing Lily had done in her life so far.

They quickly made their way across to 'The Three Broomsticks'. Thankfully the pub was pretty much empty as they entered, Remus threw the cloak off them both and made their way to the bar.

"Hi Rose," said Remus; a polite smile on his face.  
"Remus Lupin; what brings you here?".  
"We need Firewhiskey and Butterbeer for a party tonight Rose; it's James' birthday," said Remus concisely.

It was then that Madam Rosemerta noticed Lily.

"Why Miss Evans; how nice to see you," she said with a smile.  
"Hello," said Lily politely.  
"Right so it was Firewhiskey and Butterbeer you wanted?" asked Rosemerta.  
"Please," said Remus and Lily together.  
"How many bottles of each my dears?".  
"Two bottles of Firewhiskey and two dozen Butterbeers please," asked Lily.  
"Right you are."

She busied herself getting everything together. Remus held out a bag that had a silencing charm on it as we as an undetectable extention charm on it so they could get it back to the school without being detected. Finally their purchase was made and they made their way back to the school.

Down on the Quidditch pitch James and Sirius had been flying around the pitch racing each other. James and Sirius both had Nimbus 1010's as they're Cleansweep 2's had finally given up the ghost and collapsed with old age last summer.

The trouble was James and Sirius were equally matched when it came to racing, so they'd try all kinds of different ways to out do the other but it never did much good. Eventually James suggested they give it up as a bad job and practise throwing the Quaffle to each other. To this Sirius complied. They gave it another hour of playing catch before James suggested that they go in and get ready for dinner.

On the way up they ran into Remus who was stood outside the prefects bathroom.

"Hey Moony," said James.  
"Hey Prongs, having a good day?" asked Remus.  
"Yeah," said James with a grin.  
"Good, shall we get cleaned up?" ked Remus indicating to the prefect's bathroom.  
"That's okay I'll go back to Heads dorm and use my bathroom there" said James as he started to move.  
"No Prongs, stay here with Moony and get cleaned up," said Sirius.  
"Why? You two what's going on?" asked James with a frown.  
"Nothing, nothing," said Remus and Sirius together hastily.  
"I know something is up, if there isn't then let me go back to the Heads dorm."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other desperately. James didn't miss the look either.

"Is Lily up to something?" asked James.

He could almost see the cogs in both Sirius and Remus' heads turning.

"She is isn't she?" asked James.

Silence.

"Okay, fine I give. I'll get cleaned up here," said James with a sigh.

He figured that Lily was busy doing something up in the Heads dorm and he didn't want to upset her by ruining the surprise whatever it was. So he followed Remus into the prefect's bathroom and got cleaned up.

Meanwhile, Sirius made his way back to the Heads dorm, answered the required question and stepped inside. Lily had decorated with streamers and banners depicting 'Happy Birthday' on them. They were in the Potter coat of arms colours.

"Wow Lils this looks amazing," said Sirius and gave Lily a kiss on the cheek.  
"Oh hey Pads, thanks," smiled Lily.  
"I think James suspects something," admitted Sirius.  
"Oh," was all Lily could say.  
"I'm sorry Lils, I didn't think he'd resist so much! He doesn't normally," said Sirius with a frown.  
"Oh well, shall we get down to the kitchens then?" asked Lily half heartedly.

Silently Sirius pulled out the Marauders map and scanned it. James and Remus were in the prefects bathroom. Most of the teachers were in their studies and Filch was in his office, Peeves was up on the Seventh floor.

Quickly and quietly they made their way down to the kitchens using all the shortcuts. Sirius checked the map again and found that that corridor was empty. They stopped outside a portrait of bowl of fruit and Sirius put out his finger and tickled the pear. It wiggled and giggled and a handle appeared. They stepped inside. Lily looked around in awe, and realised that they must be beneath the Great hall as the tables resembled those above. The tables were being laid for dinner.

"Master Sirius," came a squeaky voice somewhere to the left.

Both Lily and Sirius turned their heads and saw a House Elf bowing at them.

"No, please there's no need for that," said Lily in embarrassment.

The Elf straightened up. It had eyes the size of tennis balls and were a pale blue colour, its nose was the size of a beef tomato and it was wearing a navy blue toga with the Hogwarts crest.

"What can we do for sir and miss?" squeaked the Elf.  
"We need some food for a party," said Sirius with a grin.

Towards them came a dozen wrapped platters of food. Lily stood in shock her mouth agape.

"Any chance you can take those up to the Heads dorm?" asked Sirius.  
"Sirius! No! It's fine we'll carry them," cried Lily.  
"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Sirius in consternation.  
"Like this."

Lily pulled out the bag Remus had used earlier, and then she pulled out her wand and used a shrinking charm on all the platters and put them inside the bag.

"That's how," remarked Lily.  
"You're really not just a pretty face are you?" said Sirius in awe.  
"Why thank you Padfoot," said Lily with a grin.

Sirius grinned at Lily, he liked her using his nickname.

"Thank you, all of you for everything you do for us," said Lily in heart felt appreciation.  
"That is what a House Elf is for miss," Squeaked the blue eyed Elf.  
"Come on we better go Lils, we need to finish setting up."

Finally everyone had arrived with exception of Remus and James. Remus had got out the bathroom first and sent a Patronus towards the Heads dorm to let Lily know they were on their way. Lily hushed everyone and made sure everyone was hidden and the lights had been dimmed.

"They're here," said the voice of Rowena Ravenclaw.

They heard the portrait clatter shut and Lily waved her wand and the lights came back up and everyone jumped out and yelled 'Surprise'. James grinned hugely as he saw all his friends and all the streamers and banners, the colours, the food and drink. There was his Lily dressed in emerald green, her hair twisted up in an elegant knot. Her eyes shining with merriment.

"Thank you, all of you," said James a slight flush on his cheeks.

Everyone surged forward to wish James a 'Happy Birthday'.

Later that night. Lily; James; Sirius; Remus and Benjy were all rather drunk, and trying to play a game of 'Truth or dare'. So far Lily had kissed all the blokes present, Sirius had stripped to his boxers, Remus had run down the corridor scream 'Help' at the top of his lungs, Benjy had been dared to kiss Peter whilst he was past out. So far only James hadn't chosen a dare.

"Come on James, choose a dare," slurred Lily.  
"Yeah come on Prongs," said Sirius.  
"No chance, not with you bastards concocting the dares" said James warily.  
"I have a dare," said Lily with a giggle.  
"Oh?".  
"Yeah, in the morning you walk down to breakfast in a dress," said Lily her eyes full of twinkling mirth.  
"Nu-huh, not happening!".  
"Pleasssssssssse," pouted Lily and batted her eyelids at him.

He could feel his resolve waning. The trouble was he could never say no to Lily.

"Okay, okay Lils I'll do it!" said James throwing his hands up.

"Yes!" Lily fist pumped the air in delight.

That was where the game ended. The party broke up and everyone snuck their way back to their houses. James watching map to make sure. Eventually Lily and James were finally alone.

"So love have you had a good day?" asked Lily as James took her in his arms.  
"I have Lils, thank you," said James.

His lips connected to hers and he kissed her passionately. All inhibitions gone due to the alcohol they soon had each other undressed and were shagging against every surface possible. James made Lily see stars and rows of dots several times that night.

**Randomization: Thanks! Glad you're still enjoying this :)**

**Meredith: Thanks for the constructive criticism. One small thing, I noticed some spelling mistakes in your review as well as capital letters missing too. Please check before you review. I'm glad you like this. Ah well this is my take on Lily to me she was a loving girl/woman and I wanted to convey that. I might write a next gen at some point, but atm I'm enjoying Jily/Marauders :) **


	35. Easter Surprises (Pt 1)

The next morning, Lily was feeling rather sick. The minute she opened her eyes the room started spinning, clamping a hand over her mouth she darted from the bed to the bathroom and unceremoniously threw up in the toilet. Lily sat back and groaned as her head started to pound.

"Lils? You alright?" asked James from the bathroom doorway. He examined his now green tinged girlfriend. "Hell Lils you look rough," said James rather uncouthly.

Lily just glared at James before saying. "Ugh go away you git!".

James smirked to himself, his precious was suffering and he knew he should be more sympathetic but he couldn't. He had said to her at least three times last night to go easy on the Firewhiskey as they were travelling home for the Easter holidays. He wondered for a moment how Sirius was bearing up as he'd been just as drunk as Lily. He looked back at Lily, she was sat on the floor gripping her tummy she'd gone really white now and moved herself back over the toilet. James walked in and grabbed Lily's hair, pulled it back and held it whilst rubbing her back.

"Lils, I suggest you go see the Matron we're travelling home today after all," said James quietly.  
"Ugh," said Lily sitting back.  
"Come on up you get Lily," said James.  
"Go away James," groaned Lily.  
"Sorry I can't Lils," said James grinning.  
"Upsy daisy Lily flower," said James hauling Lily to her feet.

James got Lily to her feet. She swayed and James caught her before she could hit the deck. He put an arm around her waist and took her back to the bed so he could at least put a sweater and sweats and trainers on Lily before taking her to see the Matron.

"Jamessssssss what are you doing?" whined Lily.  
"Covering your modesty before I take you down to the hospital wing," said James as he rummaged in his truck for a small pair of sweats and a sweater.  
"I don't need the hospital wing James I'm fine," Lily swayed again as she tried to stand.

James have all the skills of a chaser was at Lily's side quick sharp before she could again topple over.

"Just stay propped up there Lils please, before you break your nose."

James quickly found some clothes and got Lily dressed. Lily protested and struggled against James.

"Come on Lils, you don't want to be ill on the train home do you? Also how would I explain to your dad that I let you get totally off your face?".

Lily stopped fighting James, as fuzzy as her head was the thought of her parents sunk in and she knew her dad would be very disappointed with her for being so totally smashed.

"Okay James," said Lily in a defeated voice.

Once dressed he slipped an arm around her waist again and led her down to the hospital wing.

"Ah Mr Potter; Miss Evans, what brings you both down here?" asked Madam Pomfrey.  
"Miss Evans isn't well Poppy, she ah, celebrated a little too hard last night," James smirked.  
"Foolish girl," admonished the Matron.

She swished away and returned minutes later with a steaming goblet.

"Drink this, all of it," commanded Matron.

Lily took the goblet and cautiously took a sip, and automatically spat it everywhere.

"Ugh, that's so gross," groaned Lily.  
"What did you expect? Coffee?".  
"Come on Lils drink it up," said James.

Lily glared at James. James tried to give her a placating smile but failed and gave her a full on grin. Lily lost her rag and thumped James her right fist connected with the left side of his jaw.

"OW! Bloody hell Lils what the hell was that for?" asked James.  
"For being a complete git," stormed Lily.  
"Miss Evans! A little decorum please!" asked the Matron. "Drink that potion," she ordered.

Lily drank the potion back and suddenly she felt better, apart from feeling a little fuzzy headed. Her colour returned and she released her tummy. Now she just felt a little tender.

"Better?" asked James.  
"Yeah, I am thanks," said Lily with a smile.  
"Oh good," said James wryly.  
"Mr Potter, let me look at your jaw now," said the Matron.

James moved his hand away and revealed a rather large black bruise. Lily looked at it and blinked.

"Oh Merlin! James I'm so sorry," gasped Lily.  
"Don't worry Lils, I've had worse," said James trying to smile.

Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and ran it over the bruise. The pain subsided and the bruise now looked several days old, the Matron pulled out a tub of unction and gave it James and instructed his to put some on. The bruise was now a mere shadow.

"Now off with you both," said the Matron shooing them from the hospital.

They made their way down to breakfast and found Sirius sitting there looking worse for wear.

"Jesus Padfoot, go and see the Matron," said James grabbing everything he could reach.  
"Fhhhdgbkpk," Sirius grumbled.

Lily giggled as she grabbed a coffee.

"Shut up Evans," Sirius grumbled.  
"Aww has poor Padfoot got a hangover?" Mocked Lily.  
"Prongs, shut her up," said Sirius a dark glower on his face.

Lily looked at James, she'd never heard Sirius so morose before. James wrinkled his nose at Lily and shook his head. The rest of breakfast was conducted quietly. After they all returned to their dorms to get their stuff and be ready for the off home. Hestia had also dragged Sirius to the hospital wing for a hangover cure, then promptly afterwards had chewed him out for being such an ass. Sirius had located Lily and gave her a big hug for being so morose towards her.

The train ride home consisted of the usual; sleeping, exploding snap and chess. Once they pulled into Kings Cross, the wizened guard let them through the barrier in twos and threes. Lily located her parents by the platform exit and ran to them, but stopped short when she saw her dad. He was thinner than she'd even seen him, his hair was completely silver and he had a pinched look around his lips. He looked so ill and so frail. Lily felt a lump rise in her throat and tears prick the corner of her eyes.

"Daddy?" asked Lily sadly.  
"Lily Rose," replied her father and held out his arms.

Lily walked cautiously into his arms and quietly wept on his chest.

"James, how are you?" asked Mark Evans over Lily's head.

James was just as shocked at how old and ill Mark was looking.

"I'm fine sir, how are you?".  
"I've been better to be honest James," said Mark candidly.

Lily pulled away and looked at her dad sadly.

"Mama," said Lily and transferred herself to her mother's arms.

James and Sirius stood back rather uncomfortably. Susan noticing how awkward they seemed, walked over to them and hugged James.

"I'm sorry, both of you," said Susan apologetically.  
"What happened?" asked James.  
"His heart is getting weaker James, he's not got long left now," said Susan forthrightly.  
"Merlin... Mrs Evans I'm so sorry," said James.  
"So am I James, but we've had a good marriage," said Susan sadly.  
"Mrs Evans, I'm also sorry," said Sirius awkwardly.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so rude," said James quickly. "Mrs Evans this is Sirius; Sirius Black."  
"Sirius," said Susan holding out her hand.  
"Mrs Evans," said Sirius shaking her hand gently.  
"I think we should go home Mama," said Lily from behind.

Susan, James and Sirius whipped round to see a grim faced Lily looking at them. She had her arm linked through her dad's, they both appeared to holding each other up.

"Yes, of course, come along everyone," said Susan quickly.

The journey home was quiet, no one said a word. James kept glancing at Lily but couldn't see her face as it was too dark. Sirius was sat uncomfortably between James and Lily and was wishing he had his motorbike.

Finally the journey came to its end and James practically threw himself out of the car and took in gulps of fresh air as did Sirius.

"Welcome to Casa Evans," quipped Mark Evans as he opened the front door.

They all entered the air was still strained.

"Please everyone relax, I'm not about to pop my clogs just yet," said Mark with a grin.  
"Daddy, don't say things like that!" said Lily tearfully.  
"Now, now Lily don't be like that," said Mark with a slight amount of sternness.  
"I'm sorry daddy," said Lily apologetically.  
"Now I want you three to promise me that you'll have a good time whilst you're here, for the next two weeks," said Mark, grinning.  
"Yes Sir," said James and Sirius together.  
"Lily?" said Mark.  
"Yes daddy."  
"Good, now go get cleaned up and your mum will make you all dinner," said Mark.

Lily took James and Sirius upstairs and showed them the guest room.

"Hey Lils, you alright?" asked James before Lily entered her bedroom.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine James just wasn't expecting dad to look so ill," said Lily sadly.

James folded Lily against his chest and held her there. Half an hour later and Susan called them down to eat. Whilst they were eating Mark informed Sirius that his Motorbike was in the garage. Sirius whooped with delight this caused James to grin hugely, Mark also grinned. Susan and Lily looked on disapprovingly. James looked at Lily then at Susan and realised then that they could have almost have been twins facially. Susan was blonde, Lily was a red head like her dad had been.

The next day and Lily for the most part was over the shock. The weather was glorious so Lily took both James and Sirius out for a walk, she introduced Sirius to the park were Lily used to do her swinging, Sirius grinned goofily.

"What's with that goofy grin Padfoot?" asked Lily.  
"Oh I can just imagine you as a cute nine year old playing in here," said Sirius with a grin.  
"Oh shush you," said Lily a light blush staining her cheeks.

Lily took the boys down to the river in Cokeworth, the water ran fast and brown.

James spotting the huge chimney behind him asked Lily about it. Lily explained that it used to be a kiln where they made pottery. James started walking towards Spinners End, Lily started and tried to persuade James to come away.

"Please James come away from there, this is the less desirable end of Cokeworth and not somewhere you want to be seen hanging around," said Lily quickly.

Truthfully Lily knew a certain Slytherin lived here. Her former best friend, Severus Snape.

"Please James let's just go back to the park and relax," begged Lily.

But she was too late a door flew open on their left and out stepped Severus.

"Potter; Black," said Severus angrily. "Lily," he whispered.  
"You didn't tell me this slimy git lived this close to you," said James angrily.  
"I didn't think it necessary James," said Lily quietly.

Severus pulled his wand out and pointed it at James and Sirius. A swallow looking woman with a hooked nose appeared at the front door.

"Severus put that away," his mother hissed at him. "You three go away!"  
"Mother I can deal with this," said Severus a dull flush crept up his neck on to his face.  
"Severus get inside now!". "As for you Potter; Black you stay away from my son, and you, you nasty little whore, stay away from my son too he can do better than you."

Eileen Snape slammed the door shut. All three stood there dumbfounded for a moment. James started to move and Lily realised he was going to go for the front door.

"Sirius help me," said Lily as she grabbed James' arm.

Sirius grabbed James' other arm and started to drag him backwards.

"Nobody. Calls. My. Fiancée. A. Whore," stormed James.  
"James as sweet as it is that you want to defend my honour, please don't it's really not worth it," said Lily trying to placate James.  
"You are totally worth it Lils," said James as he stopped struggling.  
"I agree with Lily on this one mate," said Sirius.  
"When did you get to be so sensible?" asked James.  
"Well we all have to grow up at some point," shrugged Sirius.  
"Are you being serious, Sirius?" asked Lily with a giggle.  
"Yes Miss Evans I am, In fact I'm that serious that I'm considering asking Hestia to marry me."

There was a ringing silence between them all.

"Oh.. Wow," said Lily in awe.  
"Holy shit!" said James in shock. "You are serious."

Sirius started to walk off. Lily and James looked at each other and started to follow Sirius.

"Hey, whoa Sirius, what's up?" asked Lily once she caught up with him.  
"It's just the first time I've realised that, that is what I want," said Sirius quietly.  
"I'm going to go for a walk, I need to think," said Sirius and stalked off.

Lily stopped and waited for James to catch up with her.

"What was that all about?" asked James.

Lily turned to look at James.

"I think he might have just what alcoholics call a moment of clarity," said Lily.  
"Huh?" asked James.  
"You know an a epiphany," said Lily groping for the right word.  
"Oh..." said James.  
"Yeah, I think he's actually seriously considering asking Hestia to marry him," said Lily.  
"Oh wow," said James again.

Lily heard the tinkling tune of the local ice cream van.

"Come on, let's get an ice cream each my treat," said Lily.

James stood in awe as he watched the smooth ice cream flow out of a machine on to a wafer cone and a bar of chocolate shoved into the ice cream, both having chocolate sauce poured over the top. As they walked away James just stared at the mountainous cone on his hand.  
Lily laughed at James.

"James I would get and eat that before it melts," said Lily.


	36. Easter Surprises (Pt 2)

**A/N: Well hello my lovelies, how are y'all? **

**Like to take a moment to say Hello to my new Followers:- Oh to Wonder; cause I'm awesome like that; Chintz; Jessmess1095 and Warewolf-princess558750. Favouriters:- Oh to Wonder; Chintz; hearts in ashes; Jessmess1095; luvkt and Warewolf-princess558750. **

**To my reviewers:- Warewolf-princess558750; zippyrae; hearts in ashes; Cabba; akeppelgirl; EEP CROOD(Guest) and a special mention to Weird'sMyName, not only as being a constant reviewer since the start of this story but also for being my 100th reviewer! Thank you so much hunni :) **

**Here we go again...**

Lily, James and Sirius had been at home a week now. The weather had been a little hit and miss, one moment it was bright sunshine and the next it was tipping down with rain. The trio had been caught in a down pour whilst Lily had been showing them the Muggle town she'd grown up in. They'd ducked into a deep doorway and had laughed whilst Lily had poked her wand out of her sleeve and non-verbally dried them off before ducking into the local shopping centre where Lily bought them all lunch.

James and Sirius marvelled at how the Muggles managed to cope without magic. The second evening of their stay the telephone had rung which had caused Sirius to pull has wand out in fright. Lily and James had creased up with laughter at Sirius' face. Sirius and James had also marvelled at the television. James had gone over to the TV and started to examine it.

"How did you get those people in there Lils?".

After Lily had finished having a laughing fit at her Fiancé she explained about the TV signals. James had sat there looking puzzled for the rest of the night.

Sirius had insisted on going out on his motorbike he asked James to come along.

"Prongs, fancy a ride on my motorbike with me?".

James had looked at Lily uncertainly, she was in one of her quiet moods and seemed to be brooding.

"Lils? Err would you mind awfully if I went out with Sirius on his motorbike?".  
"Hmm? Oh yeah, sure," said Lily quietly.  
"Are you okay Lils?" James asked.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," said Lily her voice a little louder.  
"Come on then Prongs let's hit the road," said Sirius excitedly.

Once James and Sirius had left, Mark spoke to his daughter.

"Lily Rose, what is going on with you? You've been very quiet for the last two days."  
"It's nothing daddy, I'm alright."  
"Lily Rose, you know I don't like it when you lie to me, anyway you know you can't lie to me, I know you too well."  
"I swear daddy there is nothing wrong, I'm going to study."  
"Lily Rose Evans! Sit your butt down now," Mark demanded.

Lily looked at her father like she was seeing him for the first time, her heart raced.

"Daddy, you've never spoken to me like that before," said Lily quietly, silent tears coursing down her cheeks.

Lily sat next to her father, despite him being ill she found that he could still be rather stern.

"I'm sorry Lily Rose, but you've been brooding for the last few days, and before long you're going to drive James away," said her father gently.  
"Oh," was all Lily could say.  
"Lily Rose, I know you're worried about me and what life is going to be like without me once I'm gone."

Lily burst into noisy sobs.

"But when that happens you're going to need James to help you get through."

Lily flung herself on her dad and sobbed.

Meanwhile Sirius and James had been enjoying their ride on Sirius' motorbike.

"Prongs, is everything okay with you and Lily?" Sirius yelled over the noise of the engine.  
"To be honest Pads, I'm not sure. Lily has well and truly pushed me away the last few days," yelled James back.  
"She's worried about her dad Prongs, just give her time," yelled Sirius.

It was then that they heard a wailing.

"Holy Circe, is that a Banshee?" yelled Sirius.

James turned around and saw a police car chasing them.

"Shit, Pads it's the Muggle police," James yelled loudly.  
"Oh good let the fun begin," yelled Sirius joyfully.

Sirius put on a burst of speed and sped off down the road, the police in hot pursuit. Sirius weaved in and out of the small amount of traffic on the road. A burst of bright light above James made him turn his head and look up. Above them were three men on broomsticks.

"Fuck it Pads, we're really in trouble now, we've got Death Eaters chasing us!" Yelled James.

Sirius turned around and looked upwards and clocked them to the right of them.

"Pads, look out!" James screamed as they nearly hit a lorry coming in the other direction.

Sirius righted the bike into the left lane and pulled his wand out. Another burst of light flashed from above, and James deflected it with a wave of his wand and shot a stunning spell at their attackers. The Muggle police had caught up with them again as Sirius had slowed down so that James could turn around and was now back to back with Sirius. The three attackers sent spell after spell at James and Sirius but James was just as fast as their attackers and was able to deflect the majority of the spells.

"We need to get out of here Sirius," yelled James.  
"Agreed," said Sirius seriously.

Their attackers sent another spell at the bike and Sirius swerved to avoided it, causing a hole to be blasted in the road.

"We need to get these arseholes off our backs Sirius."  
"I have an idea, but it's seriously crazy."  
"What?".  
"Got your wand handy?" asked Sirius.  
"Yeah," said James uncertainly.  
"Right, we're going to levitate that police car into the air and hope those gits on the brooms fly into it."  
"Nice."

Sirius swerved sharply again this time nearly unseating James.

"Ready?" yelled James.  
"Ready!" yelled Sirius.

They both turned towards their wands towards the police car.

"Windgardium Leviosa."

The police car flew up into the air. The two policemen inside looked horrified as the car flew up into the air. The three attackers did as James and Sirius expected and weren't quick enough to swerve and avoid the levitating police car. All three crashed into it with a sickening thud and disappeared. Sirius and James put the car back on the road and got the heck out of dodge.

They arrived back at the Evans' residence in a bit of a panic. It was Susan who opened the door to them and they quickly pushed her back inside and quickly shut the door.

"What on earth was that all about?" demanded Susan.  
"I'm sorry Mrs Evans, I didn't mean to shove you like that but we needed to get you inside and out of sight," said James quickly.  
"James? Sirius? What the hell is going on?" asked Susan angrily.  
"Not only were we followed by your Muggle police, but we were attacked by three Death Eaters on broomsticks too," James explained.

Lily had heard the entire conversation from the front room and burst into the hall, both James and Sirius swung their wands in her direction automatically. James looked at Lily and saw her eyes were puffy and red as if she'd been crying, but for now he couldn't worry about that. He had to worry about the fact that Sirius and himself had just broken the Statute of Secrecy and could end up in the Wizard prison Azkaban.

"What happened exactly?" asked Lily quickly.

They both explained and Lily was horrified, as were Susan and Mark.

"We need to contact Dumbledore," said Lily.

It was as she said it that a loud pop came from the kitchen. Lily ran from the front door to the kitchen and found the one person she was least expecting to see standing in her kitchen.

"Professor Dumbledore?".  
"Miss Evans, sorry to barge in like this but in the current circumstances..." said Dumbledore.

James and Sirius came flying into the kitchen wands drawn.

"Mr Potter; Mr Black please put your wands down," said Dumbledore quietly but authoritatively.  
"Professor good to see you," said James, relieved.  
"No time for niceties gentlemen, I need to know what happened tonight," said Dumbledore, all traces of his usual good humour absent.

It was then that an owl flew in through the open kitchen window with two letters in its beak. They were addressed to James and Sirius. They were from the Ministry.

"I was expecting those, whatever you do, do not surrender your wands," said Dumbledore. "Now quickly what happened?".

James quickly explained everything. Dumbledore gave them strict orders to stay in the house before reiterating that they were not to surrender their wands finally saying that he himself was going straight to the Ministry to sort this out.

After Dumbledore left James sank into a chair, took and deep breath in and blew it out.

"Well I have to say boys, you sure do make life a lot more interesting," said Mark wryly.  
"Bloody idiots," Lily muttered.  
"Language Lily," admonished Susan.

Moments later another owl flew in through the window. Again they were addressed to James and Sirius. Lily took them and handed them out. James and Sirius slowly opened the letters with slightly shaking hands. James let out a shaky breath.

"We can keep out wants but we've got to go for a hearing at the Ministry in two days time," said James glumly.

Lily looked between James and Sirius. She'd never seen them look so worried before and her heart broke a little.

The next two days flew by in a blur. Before they knew it the hearing was upon them. Both boys arrived fifteen minutes early and were met by Dumbledore in the atrium. They all headed up to Edgar Bones' office.

They were called in one by one to explain what had happened on the said evening. They wanted to see if their stories matched up. Dumbledore was present for both interviews and begged a private word with Edgar at the end. Eventually they were both called back into the office.

"It has been decided that you shall serve your punishment at Hogwarts boys, you were very lucky that very few Muggles saw you, the Obliviators have been out and modified the memories of those who saw what happened, especially the two Muggle police men," said Edgar Bones.  
"Did you find out who the three people were that chased us?" James blurted out.  
"I'm afraid they'd disappeared before Magical Law Enforcement arrived," admitted Edgar.  
"Shit!" James muttered.  
"You are dismissed," said Edgar with a flip of his hand.

They left the office, Dumbledore following in their wake.

"Mr Potter; Mr Black a word please," asked Dumbledore.  
"Thank you Professor," said James and Sirius together.  
"You were very lucky boys, very lucky. Now when you return to Hogwarts I shall expect to see you in my office to be given your punishment, now off with you," said Dumbledore.

Sirius and James Apparated back to the Evans residence to give Lily the good news


	37. Authors Note

A/N: Hey guys, I've been asked about Easter Surprises (Pt 2) and no this is not JK's version of the prequel, this is mine. I didn't even know the prequel existed until I went on Mugglenet yesterday when I was searching for anymore clues on James' parents, seeing as it turns out I have probably got my facts wrong about Dorea and Charlus being his parents...

I found a bit of info on Harry Potter Wiki at the start of the year about the motorbike chase involving James and Sirius, so I thought I would work it in to the story. I'm actually dithering now as to whether to remove this chapter due to copyright issues. :S

Also wanted to let you all know that I'm suffering writers block atm, so I have no clue when the next update will be I'm afraid! I'm so sorry everyone. I hate feeling like I'm letting y'all down :( I'll keep you informed on the writers block situation, God only knows what I'm going to do about the all the challenges/competitions I'm signed up for on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum on here!

Claire x


	38. Easter Surprises (Pt 3)

A/N:** Omg you guys! I am so, so sorry it's taken me this long to update! My sincerest apologize. I never intended for it to take this long to write an update, I swear. Though I'm hoping my writing has improved some what considering I've been challenging myself on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum, right here on FFN. If not then again I apologize! **

**Okay time to do my round of thanks:- Followers:- 21 Klaine, Beau2809, Bobllama5, Dr. Watson Jane, Elliesurf98, Eloverff, Kirstyannx, Lexg517, bhuvanabi, I felt like saying hi, the-Kermit-kid, zainee. **

**Favouriters:- 21 Klaine, Bobllama5, Dr. Watson Jane, Ellisurf98, Eloverff, bhuvanabi, hermygirl07, I felt like saying hi, and yayme. **

**Reviewers (chap 36):- Zippyrae, Randomization(Guest), Cabba, Weird'sMyName. (Chap 37; A/N):- Cabba, Qwerty, Weird'sMyName, CagedLight(Guest) and Eloverff. **

**Thank you guys so, so much! Means a lot. So here we go. Please read and review! :)**

* * *

Lily was going stir crazy. Dumbledore had ordered the three of them to stay indoors for the rest of the Easter holidays, but Lily liked to be able to move after years of being at Hogwarts and going from class to class or out on patrol she craved the movement. She was in an irritable kind of mood and both James and Sirius were doing their level best to behave and not irritate her further.

"It's no good, I've got to get out of her," stormed Lily.

"But Lily..." James' words died in his throat at the glare that came from his Fiancee.

"I. Am. Going. Out," Lily annunciated each word slowly and threw gritted teeth.

Mark gave the boys a warning look.

"Let her go," Mark muttered quietly.

Lily was gone. She left the house at top speed. She ran as if the hounds of hell were chasing her. It was a gloriously sunny day, the air was soft and warm and Lily finally started to feel a little better. She ran top speed towards the park. Once inside she ran laps around the field before plonking herself down on a swing to get her breath back.

Lily sat with her face tilted towards the sun and just let it warm her. She slowly breathed in the soft air. The scent from the newly mown grass was a delight to her, a few of the trees had sprigs of blossom starting to bloom, most of the trees were already a leafy green.

She knew she couldn't sit for too long in the sun otherwise with her delicate skin she would start to burn. After a while Lily moved from the swing to sit under her favourite childhood tree, which offered her a decent amount of shade. Once she was comfortably ensconced, her legs tucked under her, Lily picked as many daisies she could reach and started making a daisy chain. Finally she felt all the tension drain away and she started to relax. In some respects she would be glad to get back to the castle now. Just for the routine it offered, also meant she could at times have a break away from James and Sirius. She loved them both, but they could also drive her crazy.

After a while Lily just sat back her back against the trunk of the tree and finally felt totally at peace.

She must have dozed off, it was now late afternoon and the wind was getting up a bit. Lily sat forward her back cracking slightly as she did so.

"Ouch," said Lily to herself, or so she thought.

"Lily?"

Lily recognised that voice. It belonged to Severus Snape.

"What do you want?" asked Lily coldly.

"I just wanted to see if you was alright Lils, seeing as you're alone," said Severus quietly.

"Do not call me that, you have no rights anymore Snape," Lily spat.

For a moment Severus looked as if Lily had just slapped him in the face.

"As you wish," said Snape coldly and quietly.

"You can leave now!" commanded Lily.

"No, I can't, I need to talk to you Lily," said Severus quietly.

"About what exactly?" asked Lily in surprise.

"Potter..." but Lily cut him off.

"I've heard it all before Snape, so say your foul stinking breath," Lily almost shouted.

This time Snape looked like he'd been force fed Bubotuber Pus.

"You will regret ever marrying that arrogant no good bastard Lily," hissed Snape.

"Oh and who would I be better off marrying? You?" Lily broke into a cold laugh. "I don't think so, how could I ever love a greasy weirdo so submerged in the Dark Arts that he doesn't any longer know right from wrong! I'd take James Potter any day!" Lily spat coldly.

Lily made to leave, but Severus grabbed her by the arm.

"Remember what happened last time you laid your greasy hands on me," snarled Lily.

"Seems you're unarmed," smirked Severus.

It was then that Lily realised that she'd left her wand at home. Suddenly she felt rather naked and exposed without it.

"Let. Me. Go," Lily snarled again.

"I can't Lily, I can't let you go back to him," said Severus, he sounded as if he was in pain now.

"You let me go now!" growled Lily.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

Lily did the only thing she knew she could do as she didn't have her wand. She balled her fist and swung. She made stunning contact with his nose and broke it. Blood spurted everywhere. Lily didn't stop there, she hit him repeatedly till he was lying in the grass whimpering.

"That's what you get Snivellus, you can take that as pay back for trying to get James and Sirius killed or sent to Azkaban and also for all those attacks on me at school. I hate what you've become, you were such a good friend once, why did you have to sink so low and join the Death Eaters? You were better than that! yelled Lily at the grounded figure.

Lily turned on her heel and in a storm of emotion, ran from the park leaving her former best friend a bloodied bleeding mess in the grass.

Lily didn't arrive home till after dark. James was near out of his mind with worry.

"Where in the name of Morgana have you been Lily? Fumed James.

He was very much on his mettle.

"I'm sorry James I needed to just... walk. I needed to think some things through," said Lily quietly.

James examined Lily face in the bright light of the hall. Her hair was a mess, she had puffy red eyes and grass stains on her knees.

"What happened Lils?" asked James urgently.

"Nothing James I'm fine, I just want to have a hot bath and go to bed."

"Lils, you know you can't lie to me," said James hotly.

"James, enough. I don't need you giving me the third degree okay? I said I'm fine, now move."

James was blocking the bottom of the stairs.

"No your not Lils," said James crossly.

"James!" snarled Lily.

He refused to move, so Lily decided to try and take a swing. Only James being the Chaser he was managed to dodge Lily's fist and grabbed her wrist. He looked at her hand and saw her knuckles looked messed up and bruised.

"Lily, who did you hit?" questioned James.

Lily silently just tried to pull her hand away.

"Just let me go James, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to be left alone."

"But Lily," pleaded James.

"No!" stormed Lily.

She barged her way past him and into the bathroom and slammed the door, making in rattle in the jamb.

"Was that Lily?" asked Susan as she emerged from the kitchen.

James just ran his right hand through his thick black hair and nodded. The stricken look on his face said it all.

"She'll be okay James, she's just a hormonal teenage girl, she doesn't know if she's coming or going, been or gone at the moment. It'll get better."

Susan drew James into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

James hugged Susan back hard, it was the first time since New Years since he'd been mothered. James enjoyed the feeling of having Lily's mother just baby him. Merlin how he missed his own mother. James swallowed the lump in his throat and let go.

"Thanks Susan, I needed that," James honestly and softly.

"Run along now and find out if that husband of mine and Sirius want a cuppa."

James left to do this little errand for her. Susan sighed for James, he was going to have his hands full with Lily. That girl was a total firework, if she went off you had better run. Susan had seen first hand what Lily's temper could be like when she was a child, and she'd thumped Petunia hard in the face, she'd left a mark and then a bruise. Lily had never been in so much trouble. Susan sighed again and bustled about making tea.

Sirius took one look at his best friends face and grimaced. Lily was in a mood again he could tell.

"Lils home then?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, she's home Pads," said James quietly.

"In a bad mood still?" questioned Sirius.

"Yeah, how did you guess?" asked James.

"The look on your face mate," said Sirius knowingly.

James just grimaced.

"Do you want tea? Susan's making," asked James.

"Yeah, go on then. She'll be fine Prongs, once we get back to Hogwarts, she'll cheer up," said Sirius.

"I hope, though I would love to know who she punched," said James quietly.

"Lily-pad has hit someone?" asked Sirius looking at James in surprise.

"Yeah, her fist is all messed up," said James.

"Who has my daughter been hitting this time?" asked Mark from behind James.

Mark had just come in from the garage, and had missed Lily's arrival.

"I have no idea," said James truthfully. "When she came in she was in a towering temper again, and tried to take a swing at me, I caught her wrist and saw the state of her right fist, I questioned her but she wouldn't give me an answer."

"Leave it to me, I'll deal with her, is she in her room?" asked Mark.

"No, the bath," said James.

"Ah, well we'll leave her for now and let her calm down, then I'll talk to her again," said Mark wryly.

All he could think was poor James, what was he even going to do with that Lily-Rose of his. She'd inherited his Grandmothers temper, and he knew how volatile that girl could be, but on the other side of that, she had her mother's loving nature.

"Tea's ready," Susan called.

Once Lily had bathed and dried and dressed, she felt a bit more relaxed. She also felt guilty for being so mean to James, and she planned on making it up to him. She heard a soft knocking on her bedroom door.

"Come in," called Lily.

"Lily-Rose."

"Come in daddy," said Lily.

"Lily, are you alright?" asked Mark as he sat down next to his youngest daughter.

He pulled her into a hug, and rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back.

"What is going on with you my love?" asked Mark lovingly.

"I don't know daddy, I really don't, I know I've been a bit of a nightmare this holiday and I am sorry," said Lily in repentance.

"It's not me you have to apologize too sweetheart, it's that fine bloke downstairs in the living room that's waiting for you," said Mark softly.

"He really is a great guy isn't he?" Lily softly questioned.

"You are a very lucky young lady, that boy... man, is everything you're going to ever need, he doesn't have a bit of side to him, he mixes so well with everyone, it's funny you could forget he was a wizard," said Mark with a good natured grin.

"I know, I can't believe he loves me you know daddy, the amount of times I turned him down over the years and the amount of times I hexed him and Sirius too, yet here we all are," said Lily with a small smile.

"Lily, my dear, don't ever make it sound like your not good enough for James, you're just as good as he is sweetheart," said Mark with an amount of sternness.

"Not in the Wizarding world I'm not daddy, to them I am considered scum because I'm Muggleborn, they consider James to be a blood traitor because he's engaged to me. It's all about blood purity with some Wizarding families," said Lily with a sigh.

"Well that's the biggest load of hooey I've ever heard in my life, you and James are made for each other, and never let anyone tell you otherwise. Now are you coming downstairs?"

"Yes daddy, I would love a cup of tea right now," said Lily placing her right hand on top of dad's.

"Incidentally who did you pummel?" asked mark lightly.

"My ex best friend," said Lily darkly.

"Snape?" asked Mark shocked.

"Yeah I had a run in with him at the park, he grabbed me and wouldn't let go, so I punched him, think I might have broken his nose. I didn't stop either, left him laying on the field in a bloodied state," said Lily truthfully.

Mark grinned at his daughter. He couldn't fault her, she did have a mean right hook on her.

"Good on yer girlie," said Mark the Cockney in him surfacing.

Lily smiled at her dad and followed him down the stairs to the kitchen and Susan's teapot.

Finally the end of the Easter holidays arrived and finally they were due to go back to Hogwarts. Lily was running around the house looking for her possessions, mainly books and homework as well as her clean robes. By the end her rag was out and James and Sirius left her to it.

They were late arriving at Kings Cross, due to the traffic being so bad due to an accident just outside of London. They had five minutes to get to platform 9 & 3/4. It was a tight dash, and a dash it was. They had to literally run with their trolley's and nearly sent several people flying on the concourse. Finally they made it to the platform with thirty seconds to spare. The three of them were badly winded and wanted nothing more than to sit down and cool off.

"Next time I'm Apparating to Kings Cross, nothing against your parents Lils but I'm never doing that again," panted James.

"James, that was the last time. This is the last time we'll be going back to Hogwarts," panted Lily harshly.

"Holy Circe you're right," said Sirius, his breathing almost normal now.

"Oh, oh yeah," said James sadly.

"Come on lets go and find everyone else," said Lily.

They made their way down the corridor looking in each carriage for their friends. They eventually found them in the second to last compartment.

"Oh hey, there you guys are!" said Mary almost sound relieved.

"About bloody time you three," said Marlene from behind her DADA textbook.

"What happened?" asked Remus calmly.

"Bloody traffic," said James plonking down next to Peter.

"Ah, why didn't you Apparate?" asked Alice.

"Because my parents insisted on bringing us as this was the last time they would be bringing me to Kings Cross," replied Lily as she ruffled through the Daily Prophet she hadn't manage to read yet.

Everyone looked at everyone else, it was then they all realised that this would be their last trip together to Hogwarts, the next time they set foot aboard the Hogwarts express it would now be after they'd graduated. Everyone felt a pang of sadness, the year was nearly over, they'd nearly done it. Soon their magical education would be over, soon they would leave Hogwarts for good.

"Okay I need to get off this train of thought, it's way too depressing," said Frank.

"Me too," agreed Alice.

"So how did your Easter go?" asked Marlene sarcastically.

"Yeah bloody marvelous, yours?" replied James.

"Not as sensational as yours I would say," said Marlene.

"Don't even go there Marls," said Sirius darkly.

"Okay maybe a change of subject," said Alice excitedly.

They all knew what had happened. They all had a family member that worked at the Ministry. So of course what had happened at leaked to certain magical families.

Lily picking up on Alice's excitement, started to question her.

"Okay Al, what is going on? What's got you so excited?".

"This."

She stuck out her left hand and flashed a ring under their noses.

"You guys got engaged? Oh my dear Merlin, congratulations!" said Lily taking Alice's hand to examine her ring. "Why didn't you write and tell me?".

"I wanted to keep it a surprise," replied Alice happily.

"Well congrats to you both," said Lily and hugged Alice and hugged Frank.

"Yeah congratulations you two, about bloody time too," said Marlene leaning forward.

Her eyes flickered towards Remus, he caught her staring and looked away.

"Congrats both of you," said Remus quietly.

"So when's the big day?" asked Peter vaguely.

"Probably during the summer," said Alice happily.

"Maybe you guys can have a double wedding," piped up Hestia.

"Yeah sure would save us all some time and money," said Sirius cheekily.

"Oh glad you two have decided to stop sucking face and join us," said Lily cheekily.

"Hey I haven't seen Hest in two and a half weeks," pouted Sirius.

"I'm only pulling your leg love," said Lily and patted him on the knee.

"No we won't be having a double wedding, my mother for one wouldn't like it," said Frank with a grimace.

"No I couldn't see my mum being overly fond of the idea either," said Lily truthfully.

The conversation changed and they spoke about their plans for the future, and what they all intended to do when they left school. About halfway through the trip the train suddenly came to a halt and sent students tumbling out of their seats and some down the corridor of the carriage.

"Why have we stopped?" asked Alice nervously.

"I don't know, but wands out and we'll go and investigate," said James taking control.

The Head Boy took action as did the Head Girl. They helped students to their feet and sent them back to their carriages. It was up ahead they heard glass breaking, and James and Lily ran down the corridor to where the sound of the commotion was coming from and found a pair of Death Eaters stood over some second year students.

"Get away from them," commanded James.

"What are you going to about it blood traitor?" snarled a man from behind his mask.

"This."

Lily sent a silent Full Body Bind Curse at the Death Eater and he toppled over.

"Nice one Lils," said James.

"No time for tha.." Lily didn't get to finish as she had to duck quickly as the other Death Eater sent a spell at her.

The wall of the carriage behind Lily exploded as a Death Eater sent a spell at them and missed.

It turned into an all out war. The fifth, sixth and seventh years did what they could to protect the younger years but there was still casualties. Lily was disgusted that they would dare attack the train, as was James and co. They fought valiantly and with quick thinking and soon the Death Eaters found themselves out numbered and being pummeled.

Soon the fight was over, and James and Lily rushed around to help those who'd been hurt, while the others helped do any repairs and check on the other students. Most were okay, there were one or two Death Eaters that had been left behind as they'd be knocked unconscious, so James bound and gagged them and took their wands away. After Lily and James rounded everyone they could up and assessed the situation so when they arrived at Hogwarts they'd be able to concisely report to Dumbledore what had happened on the journey there.

Finally they were able to relax for a little while. They all sat there silently for a moment collecting themselves, and processing what had just happened. When Sirius piped up.

"Hang on I seem to recollect a dare Prongs," said Sirius grinning.

"Huh? What are you on about?" asked James warily.

"Just before Easter on your birthday we were playing truth or dare and Lily dared you to dress up in a dress for a day" said Sirius now grinning hugely.

James groaned. He'd totally forgot about that.

"Trust you to remember that, and at a time like this," said James huffily.

"I was trying to think of a way to cheer everyone up and this happened to come to mind," said Sirius with a wink.

"Oh shit!" replied James with a groan.


End file.
